Fairy Tail - Do Fairies have Tails?
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: The continuation after the GMG and the seven dragons arc. Fairy Tail parties hard then Lucy decides its time to train. She takes a solo mission which has a canon affect on everything. A dark guild challenges Fairy Tail and the battle begins. Features, StiLu, NaLu, NaLi, Jerza, Gruvia, MiFree, RoWen, ElfEver, GaLe and the list goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: Spoilers for non-manga readers. **

**Set after the Grand Magic Games and Dragons Arc, however some of it is not canon. **

Chapter 1- Party Part i

The seven dragons are defeated and the members of the guild have returned home.

A party was held in the name of victory, this was for both defeating the dragons and winning the Grand Magic Games now that most have recovered from their injuries. The party was held in the guild and lasted for three days. The first afternoon Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorceire and Quatro Cerebus all joined in celebration. From Blue Pegasus was Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve. From Lamia scale was Jura, Cherry, Cheria, and Lyon. From Sabertooth were Sting, Rogue and Rufus. From Mermaid Heel was Kagura, Milliana and Risley. From Crim Sorceire was Ultear, Jellal and Meldy. From Quatro Cerebus was only Bacchus. Fairy Tail had some new editions to, Yukino had joined Fairy Tail with her older sister Angel who was let out of jail under special circumstances and under watch of the second reborn and reformed council. This council included; Mest (Doranbolt), Lyon, Laxus, Jura, Ultear, Eve, Kagura, Freed (who was also head of defence), Rufus and Makarov who was now retired as Fairy Tail's master, and had given his title to Gildarts. Not everyone was happy that so many of the council were from Fairy Tail but no one opposed the strongest guild in Fiore. Sho and Wally and Mest also attended the celebratory activities.

It was approximately three in the afternoon, Fairy Tail had the old hall back which was cleared and decorated. The first day of the party was supposed to be classy, because Gildarts thought that Fairy Tail wanted to give the guild a new reputation, oddly, considering he actually liked the Fairy Tail way of partying. Everyone in the guild was dressed up nicely for the occasion, it was strange to see a Fairy Tail party where there wasn't drunk people fall over everywhere for once… With perhaps the exception of Cana and Bacchus… and a lot of others eventually.

Three hours later, the atmosphere was alive, but Lucy just sat on the right side of the guild by herself her elbow rested on the table and her chin rested on her hand. She wore the same crimson high slitted dress with a red ribbon in her hair as she usually wore to formal events. Gray approached her thinking about how much she looked like Erza whenever she used to think about Jellal.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, just thinking is all," replied Lucy giving him a warm smile.

"You looked really troubled only a second ago… are you sure?" asked Gray,

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied, changing the subject, "Want to dance?" she offered,

Gray wasn't sure how to reply to this. Him dance? This was seriously making him question his coordination.

"Uhhh…" he froze up unsure of how to react.

Lucy smiled mischievously and grabbed Gray by the tie and pulling him out into the middle of the hall now labeled, 'the dance floor'. Lucy thought he actually looked quite dashing in a suit. It was a simple black suit and a navy blue tie over a white dress shirt, somehow it was hard to believe he was still wearing anything. Lucy lead even though that wasn't exactly right.

"You're actually pretty good at this Gray," Lucy praised observing how he seemed to pick it up easily.

She noticed Juvia angrily glaring at her from a distance.

"Thank you." Gray replied.

"Gray, you should ask Juvia to dance." said Lucy,

She thought that it would it be a nice surprise for Juvia who looked as if she was about to rip Lucy's head off.

"But I thought-" asked Gray who was trying to change the subject from Juvia.

"Just man up and go and ask her!" said Lucy pushing him away in Juvia's direction with a wink.

Gray glanced at Juvia and approached pretending to be oblivious of what was already occuring. She was being approached by Lyon who had snuck up behind Juvia and snaked his arm around her waist making her jump in surprise. Gray held out a hand to Juvia,

"Come on," He said to her simply, "You know you want to, Juvia," He said with a smirk, Juvia reached out and grabbed his hand.

_Eat it Lyon. I win. _Gray sniggered to himself.

"Ohhh Gray-sama!" Juvia beamed happily with hearts invaded her eyes. She left Lyon standing there by himself looking ridiculous.

_Smooth. _thought Erza. Her glances kept travelling back to Jellal like a magnet. He sat across the room with Ultear and Meredy. All of sudden Ichiya was in her vision fan-man-girling saying something along the lines of 'How long it's been my Honey' and 'No time to plan our wedding'. Normally, Erza would have been seriously creeped out, well in all honesty she still really was somewhere in an alternative conscience, but this time she'd had it. The someone she had been waiting for ever since they were kids was ignoring her! It was definitely not the time to get on her last nerve. She twitched. And then there was an armoured foot kicking him hard in the place where it counts. Ichiya sank to the floor whining in pain. Erza took no notice and huffed. She requipped back into her formal attire. It was a halter neck navy blue dress that reached the floor she wore with white satin elbow length gloves and silver five inch heels. She stared at Jellal again, he was avoiding her gaze like the plague and her face held a sad expression now. _Why? Why must you do this to me? _she wondered.

Cheria stole Lyon away from his loneliness and pulled his hands onto her waist and wrapped her own round his neck. Cheria looked to the side to see Sherry giving her the thumbs up, a wink and a smile. Cheria returned the smile and looked up to Lyon.

"Don't let that get you down Lyon-sama! I'll dance with you!" Cheria smiled adorably as Lyon went along with her trying to make Juvia jealous.

Mirajane stood at the bar smiling at all the couples-to-be. She leaned over the bar and called over Romeo over. When he approached Mira smiled devilishly,

"Romeo-chan!"

"Yes Mira-san?"

"You should go ask Wendy to dance with you Romeo!"

"Why Mira-san?"

"Because she's obviously looking for something to do, and you want to beat Eve-san to it!"

"Eve-san?" asked Romeo,

"I think Eve-san likes Wendy, see the way he looks at her." Mira pointed to Eve who was glancing at Wendy every now and again.

"I don't think so Mira-san, Eve-san is ten years older than Wendy-chan… But okay," replied Romeo.

He nodded and approached Wendy, asking her to have this dance, as Mira predicted she was delighted. Mira smiled to herself, proud of her efforts.

"What's that smile about?" said a man with long, green hair who was now standing next to the bar.

"Aren't Romeo-chan and Wendy-chan cute?" Mira stared at them dreamily as she watched them waltz around the guild hall.

"You would like to dance to, yes?" Freed gestured.

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask." beamed Mira who abandoned the bar to dance with Freed.

On the dance floor, Gray and Juvia danced passed Lyon and Cheria multiple times. Lyon passed for about the sixth time when he heard Juvia's beautiful voice. Juvia was nervous about this, but she couldn't put it off any longer, she just couldn't.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes Juvia?"

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should know how Juvia truly feels,"

"Ummm…" said Gray who had shifted his gaze away from Juvia and then back again. Juvia looked at the floor for a second but then after gaining some confidence she spoke her mind.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart!" Juvia said brightly.

Lyon's hands leave Cheria's waist and walks out of the guild doors silently. Cheria ran after Lyon,

"Lyon wait!"

_Just Lyon is definitely better, _Lyon thought. _You're fifteen… and not for someone like me… _

Erza and Jellal keep glancing awkwardly toward each other across the guild, Meredy and Ultear are urging him to dance with her.

"I can't!" Jellal argued,

"And why not?!" Ultear growled slamming her hands on the table,

"Because we can't fall in love with someone who walks the path of light!" Jellal reminded her.

"Jellal you're an idiot, you'll hurt her more by ignoring her than saving her from your love!" Ultear turned away in attempt at ignorance.

"Come on Jellal, you've made her wait since she left you on the tower of heaven, you can't just string her along like this!" Meredy added, "But I suppose there was that one time… remembering when we were spying!" she nudged Ultear in a giggle.

"Go ask her now or I'll put a sense-link on you and Erza and not take it off until you kiss her!" Meredy grinned with an evil aura.

"It would be more effective if you put on the sense-link and then made Ultear tickle you like in the games!" Jellal grumbled.

"You asked for it!" mused Meredy who was so amused by her actions she fell on the floor laughing next to her chair. The sense-link was now on his wrist and Erza's to.

"Now get yourself over there and ask her to dance!" Ultear ordered.

Jellal sighed and glared at his female companions. They smiled at him 'sweetly' and ushered him away with a hand shooing gesture.

Erza noticed the pink markings on her hand and looked at the Crime Sorceire table. _Definitely suspicious. _she confirmed. She stood up abruptly and made her way over to the table choosing to suppress the butterflies caused by some blue headed bastard.

"It's Meredy's fault." he immediately responded to questioning look.

"It's nice to see you to." she said coldly. "So what now?" asked Erza admiring the neon pink bracelet.

"Well….Ummmm…. Meredy put it on us until we kiss…" explained Jellal staring at the floor in a fusion of awkwardness and embarrassment.

Erza pulled him by the hair into a slightly secluded corner of the hall.

"Jellal! How could you let this happen!?" she yelled punching him across the face.

They both yelped in pain and rubbed their right cheeks. Jellal couldn't help but crack a smile at her reaction. She hit him again as he groaned a little and she flinched. An infuriated Erza grabbed him by the tie and hauled him out of the back of the guild mercilessly.

"I wonder where they are going…" said Ultear nudging Meredy who was already bursting into a fit of giggles at the sight of Jellal being pulled outside like a poor dog on a leash.

Gray stood in shock at her confession. Somehow this one was different from all the other ones. More… Sincere.

"J-J-Juvia?" he stuttered.

**Glossary: **

_**Fan-man-girling;**_

**The act of a man fangirling. **

**So this chapter is a remake of Chapter 1. There are parts removed, parts added, and I tried to make the characters less OOC than before. Also just a general overall edit. I hope you like the improvements. Reviews are welcome **

**So thanks for reading, and please keep reading! **

**~Hermit! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Party Part ii

"I d-don't know what to say Juvia…" Gray replied awkwardly.

"Juvia can give Gray-sama time to think about it?" Juvia asked shyly,

"I shouldn't have to leave you waiting Juvia." he told her.

"Juvia doesn't mind, Juvia is happy Gray-sama will think about it!" she beamed and continued to dance with him.

Lyon burst out the guild doors in a spur of frustration. _Damn Gray! _he cursed. He heard light footsteps behind him and looked back. Cheria was indeed following him. She wore a cute strapless pink dress that flared at her upper waist and cut off before her knees. To make her taller and more compatible with Lyon's height she had black wedge heels. Her hair was out, gone were those orange ribbons. The hair style made her look cute yet more mature than ever, it was mostly straight but flicked up at the ends with character. She gave him a sad and sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his chest.

"Your heart might always beat for her. But mine will always beat for you." she smiled gently staring at the hand on his chest.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with someone like me we are-"

Cheria cut him off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Whether it be as nakama, friends, or something more. Lyon-sama-"

"Just Lyon is fine." he stressed.

"Lyon, I like you, and I want to share my love with you. Whether you choose to accept or not is up to you. Either way I am happy, because I got to express my love to you directly, and finally. Will you let me love you and this relationship progress?" she asked softly.

Lyon smiled back at her. This wasn't out of the abnormal for Cheria to act so lovey dovey, so it didn't shock him at all when she said this, let alone that it was obvious she had feelings for him. He actually sought a sort of comfort that was in her words. She wasn't truly obsessed and overly attached, yet she still cared and knowing that he cared for her in return was enough for her.

"You know… If you were ten years older, I think the answer would be different. But let's just develop our friendship into a partnership though first?" offered Lyon.

Cheria smiled charmingly,

"Hai!" she replied in glee.

She leant forward and hugged him tight around the waist. She released him and then skipped back toward the guild hall.

"You coming?" she asked looking back at him.

"I won't be far away. You just have fun, promise me?" he replied.

"Of course!" she chirped re-entering the guild hall.

Erza gave Jellal a deathly glare. She wanted to kiss him of course. But not like this.

"You know I finally got to heaven Erza…." he began slowly.

"What!?" exclaimed Erza in shock.

"It's right here, with you." he finished smiling genuinely.

He leaned toward her to see what she would do. She didn't lean in but she didn't back up either. He moved his hand to her cheek and Erza placed her hand on his chest. Jellal slowly leaned in and their foreheads were almost touching now. Erza gripped Jellal's black shirt in her hand that rested on his chest. The tension had risen. Her heart was beating hard and fast. Without her awareness, a tear slipped down her face just like before. She didn't want Jellal to see her cry again. That wasn't allowed. So without further ado, she pulled him into her abruptly with a tug. His eyes closed and so did hers, exactly as she had hoped. She now took notice of what was actually happening and inwardly beamed. They kissed for a long ten seconds at least, joy and love expressed through racing hearts and a lustful aura. They were finally starting to make up for the long and almost countless years they had been apart and fighting on different sides of a war. They held each other tightly as the pink sense-link faded. The moment was perfect, _if only it hadn't been forced upon us_.

Until Ichiya walked out the back doors, he stood frozen and pale faced. Ichiya ran inside and sat in the corner of the guild and cried.

"MY HONEY!" he wailed.

Erza and Jellal couldn't help but laugh and the two walked past him as he wept on the floor. Meredy and Ultear had satisfied expressions, oh how they had reminded the rest of the guild of Mirajane's match making mayhem. Jellal looked at them both, debating whether to glare or smile. He settled with choosing neither and led his girl onto the labeled 'the dance floor'.

Lucy sat in silence again as Gray danced with Juvia, she was alone…. Again. Being alone wasn't unusual in her life it seemed. Her mother had passed at a young age and her dad was never really with her until she had disappeared on Tenroujima. Only to find out that he had finally truly cared and she wasn't there to see it. She had a sudden urge to leave the guild to go sit at his grave where she wouldn't feel lonely. She hadn't spoken to him since before the Grand Magic Games which lasted longer than predicted. It was hard to believe that such a loved member of Fairy Tail felt so alone in her own guild but it was true.

Levy was sitting on the other side of the guild with Natsu, Lisanna and Gajeel. She had joined earlier but she made an excuse to leave because she felt a little out of place. Bisca was dancing with Alzack and Asuka which was quite the adorable sight. Cana was busy challenging Bacchus to drinking competitions. Juvia was dancing happily with Gray despite the look of awkwardness written on his face and hidden in his body language. Erza was nowhere to be seen, _she was here a second ago…. _thought Lucy.

She supposed she could socialize with others but she was tired and a bed uninhabited from a house squatting Salamander sounded enticing. She spotted Wendy and Romeo and smiled at how cute they were together, _good work Mira-chan! _she cheered silently. She observed the others that danced. There was Sherry and Ren, it was good to see Sherry with a sparkling ring on her finger. Hibiki and Jenny, who wouldn't stop kissing! Milliana and Sho, the most adorable childhood sweethearts. Kagura and Jura, who looked they were being forced into it. Max and Risley, who would actually even be cute together! Mira and Freed, the two demons of the guild. And finally, Natsu and Lisanna had got up. Lisanna had got Natsu to dance with her so easily! How did this happen?

Levy was attempting to drag Gajeel up and dance with her. _Simply impossible because he's a human rock! _Levy figured. Sting was hitting on Meredy who was pretending to act oblivious, obviously enjoying toying with the dragon slayer. Rogue was offering Ultear to dance, Ultear was trying to bring herself to accept but struggled to fight the guilt of her previous intentions to kill him. Mest was scolding Warren for acting like a pedophile staring at Wendy. Rufus and Yukino talked amongst themselves over a glass of wine each with a serious look on their faces. Elfman and Evergreen were in an intense argument while Gildarts and Laki teased them persistently reminding them that they sounded like a married couple. Eve fiddled with a glass that had been shoved into his hand by drunk Cana and Bacchus, and Laxus sat in silence next to a teasing ghost known as Mavis Vermillion.

Lucy decided maybe she would go visit her dad and then call it a night. She walked over to the guild doors but before she pushed them open she heard Eve's voice.

"Leaving already Lucy-san?" he inquired,

"There isn't much to do here is there," replied Lucy softly with a gentle smile.

"Let's go dance then shall we?" he asked,

"Ummm,"

"Come on Lucy you have looked sad all night!" he protested.

"It's just that I-"

"Lucy-san, don't wait around for other people to serve your fun on a silver platter, go steal it from the kitchen!" said Eve holding out a hand and smiling widely,

"You've certainly grown up since Tenroujima Eve-san!" said Lucy who had taken Eve's hand and starting dancing with him happily,

She was glad she had a friend that cared…. _It was odd but nice to see a Trimen not hitting on numerous girls for a change actually, _thought Lucy.

Half an hour later, at a table near the Saber's and Sorceire's,

"Why if it isn't the she-devil," announced Rufus in an eccentric manner approaching Mirajane.

"Yes that is me," said Mira politely with an adorable head tilt and a smile to greet him.

"Certainly wouldn't expect it if I didn't know, you are quite cute. And remarkably beautiful I might add." he said kissing her hand and Mira blushed slightly.

"Do you prefer me like this?" asked Mira transforming into her first Satan soul.

Her hair shot up, a crack spread down her eye, her outfit was way more revealing, and her demeanor changed in an instant. Rufus just smiled. Not the reaction she was hoping for.

"Come on Mira," interrupted Freed, "I feel up to dancing again don't you."

Freed dragged Mira into the middle of the guild and insisted a dance. She obliged and transformed back into the extravagant and bold sequined red dress appearing more appealing this time.

Wendy dropped Romeo's hands. Her stomach grumbled,

"Pardon me Romeo-san, I might take a break to go eat," announced a timid Wendy,

"It's okay, I good use some food as well." said Romeo and the two headed over to the food table.

After filling up on the delicious variety that sat at a vacant table and Wendy recounted the events of the Grand Magic Games and the dragons as Romeo listened wishing he could be like his idol Natsu. Wendy told stories well, she never sensationalized and told nothing far from the truth, her voice was confident yet sweet and cute despite the occasional grave expressions of the most intense parts. They were soon joined by Cheria who Wendy was still close with.

"Oh I love this song!" chirped Cheria,

"Does Romeo-kun want to dance?" Cheria asked enthusiastically, without waiting for reply she hauled him out of his seat.

Wendy stared at Cheria and Romeo dancing, she knew Cheria was just having fun but something bubbled within her. Was it jealousy? Was it envy? She couldn't decide. Call it, envousy.

"Wendy," greeted a voice,

Wendy turned her head to seek the owner of that voice.

"Hello Mest-san," replied Wendy.

"You know I was so happy that you were safe after the Tenroujima incident, if you had died I would have blamed myself for not saving you." he told her.

"You didn't have to try and save me Mest-san," Wendy assured him.

"You have improved so much since we met Wendy, a very impressive battle with Cheria." he complimented.

"Thank you. It was definitely a tough one though," said Wendy.

A bright spark ignited in Wendy's head. An epiphany! _While Romeo dances with Cheria, I could ask Mest to dance! Then Romeo can be jealous and envious of me! What am I saying? _questioned Wendy. Regardless of her last rhetoric,

"Mest-san, would you please dance with me?" asked Wendy.

Mest was a little surprised and perhaps startled, but he replied without hesitation.

"It is the least I can do." replied Mest taking the young girls hand and complying.

Somehow, the time had just flown by on a jet pack. Before they knew it, it was two thirty and they were nothing short of exhausted. And so the recounted events of the night begins. So much had happened between the time when Mest and Wendy had started dancing, and the young hours of the morning, the beginning of victory celebration, day two.

Keep in mind, majority have already had a few drinks by this point.

"Yo Natsuuuu!" shouted the groggy brunette, "How 'boutta barrel surf-f-f-f!" Cana slurred and retarded her speech.

"AYE SIR!" piped up Natsu and Happy whilst Lisanna and Lucy sweat dropped.

Sting snatched a barrel off Cana and quite literally threw it at Natsu.

"Here ya go!" bellowed Sting.

"Woiiii!" growled Cana.

Sting simply ignored Cana took another.

"I AM TALKIN' TO YOUUUUUUU!" slurred the drunk.

Sting chuckled and Cana punched him in the face with an uppercut.

"WAAAHHHOOOO!" exclaimed Natsu surfing.

He clasped his hands over his mouth and queasiness flooded his face. He slammed into the opposing wall and guild erupted into laughter.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" roared Sting smashing Cana into the ground.

"STING YOU STUPID VIOLENT DRUNK! FIND YOUR MANNERS WOULD YOU!" yelled Yukino.

She stormed over to the blonde and kneed him in the gut followed by a kick to where it counts.

"WHO LAID A FINGER ON MAAA DAUGHTER!?" bellowed Gildarts.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiit." commented Bacchus.

*Lightning crack*

Gildarts eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground with a lingering fizzle from being fried.

"That could have ended badly." Laxus intervened.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" chanted the guild.

It was soon evident they were cheering on Bacchus and Sting. The two started brawling with fists and palms flying. Don't mess with Bacchus drunk.

"STING DOWN!" someone yelled.

Cana leapt up finally recovering. Shadows cast over her eyes and she looked down on Sting who was crippled on the ground. She stomped her foot on his face and trampled it cackling loudly before passing out.

"OI STING! STOP RIGHT THERE!" bellowed Erza.

"I'm Bacchus." said Bacchus bluntly.

"YOU HURT CANA!" she yelled throwing a punch his way.

Bacchus dodged easily but accidently knocked over her cake in the process. Erza's eyes widened and then she scowled. Erza threw herself at Bacchus for a crash tackle but Jellal caught her and attempted to restrain her. This meant quite literally, pinning her to the floor and sitting on top of her. He sighed and ignored the thrashing red head below him. Erza's monstrous strength however slightly turned the tables and resulted in Jellal getting hammered into the ground.

Natsu was admiring Erza's strength over Jellal and got an idea.

"HEY ERZA! FIGHT ME!" he demanded.

Erza charged at him gladly and soon the rest of the guests got caught up in the fight. The remaining two was surprisingly Erza and Mira. With the assistance of purgatory armor and Satan soul, Erza and Mirajane battled until dawn, finally simultaneously passing out by sunrise.

A week later, the celebrations came to a close. The visiting guilds returned to wherever home was and Fairy Tail settled into the usual routine again. The members of the second reformed council said there farewells and left to fulfill their duties. It was a goodbye but not the end for Laxus, Freed and Master Makarov. And with a Fairy Tail farewell, they left the guild in the good hands of the remaining members and Mavis. The Raijinshu partially disbanded and Evergreen and Bickslow became partners.

This concludes the celebratory events of Fairy Tail.

**So just randomly, I'd like to share with you some crack pairings/other pairings and my thoughts about them. **

**Natsu x Juvia – You can see it because they are fire and water, and on many occasions opposites do attract. I've actually read a few fanfictions where something happens to Lucy and Gray which brings them together, and I suppose, that it does make sense. I think it's an interesting pairing! **

**Freed x Lisanna – I'd imagine this pairing would actually be fairly unheard of? (correct me if I'm wrong). I'm a Freed x Mira shipper, but Lisanna is actually with Freed significantly more than Mira, and continues to hang around the Raijinshu. I don't really support this, but it was a fun thought. **

**Cana x Bacchus – I don't really think they are a crack pairing as such, but I thought I'd share an opinion with you anyway. I like Cana x Bacchus, but I don't really support it because Bacchus's age is questionable, which brings me to my next crack-but-not-so-crack pairing.**

**Gildarts x Laki – I really like this ship except the small factor of, GILDARTS IS TWENTY YEARS OLDER THAN HER! I don't really know exactly why I ship them, but I think their personalities match up? **

**Mest x Wendy – Mest (Doranbolt) seemed to care a lot more than he should about Wendy. I can understand he feels guilty for almost letting her die on Tenrou, but he didn't obsess over everyone else! I understand if you could beg to differ, but Mest tells Wendy specifically to evacuate the island, turns into Mest for few years because he still feels guilty and drinks heavily, when he meets Katja he protects her noting that she looks like Wendy, and then at the GMG he is still watching over her and stating her improvement. Despite the age gap, it gives me the slight wrong impression. **

**Lucy x Sting – To be honest, I'd think Earthland Sting, and Lucy Ashley's personalities would be more suited. I think people ship this because Sting reminds people of Natsu but more badass? Not sure, but I don't ship nor hate this pairing. **

**Zeref x Lucy – Zeref is immortal and Lucy is not. Dilemma. Which brings me to my next pairing. **

**Lucy x Loke – I could ship it, but it would be too sad seeing Lucy grow old and Loke staying young forever and then eventually having to watch her die one day. If they had a kid, it might be half celestial spirit which would be pretty hard. Dilemma. **

**Zeref x Mavis – Hell yeah! They shared an island and declared war on each other. Splendid. I think they are somehow cute! Sadly he can't actually see her! D': **

**Ultear x Meredy – What the hell, they are like mother and daughter. I just simply don't ship it. **

**Gray x Erza – Not a crack pairing, but did anyone see that adorable moment went they hug in the Phantom Lord arc!? Gray calls her cute when she's sleeping and adorable when she falls down Lucy's trap on Galuna. **

**Well just my opinions, feel free to review, either the actual story or my mini crack opinions thingo. **

**Glossary- **

_**Envousy; **_

**The word one may use when deliberating between envy or jealousy. **

**This is a rewrite of Chapter 2, again some parts stayed the same, other things changed significantly, and I edited some spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Please review on your opinion, **

**Regards, **

**~Hermit! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

On a warm summers day Lucy Heartfilia sat cross-legged in the clearing of the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. She was meditating, eyes closed, hands resting on her knees. She breathed in and out slowly as she felt the cool breeze passing her under the radiant sun over-head. She began to clear her mind, a wind picked up around her as magic welled within her, the dirt that got picked up in the wind swirled around her until her focus was broken. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was Natsu, she had thought she sensed someone nearby or at least heard him.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? How did you even _know _I was here?" Lucy asked,

"Mira told me you were training somewhere," Said Natsu with a bright and lively grin,

"And I followed your scent here." He finished as he plonked himself down next to Lucy.

"Can I help you train Lucy?" asked Natsu who leant toward her shoulder with a wide grin and bold eyes looking up at her.

"No." she said as she shoved him away.

"Awwww please Luce!" he pleaded, "It'll be fun!"

"I doubt that!"

"Pweeeaaase!"

Lucy sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Natsu was so happy he quickly hugged Lucy and left. _Natsu hugging people? that's odd. Maybe Lisanna's personality had rubbed off him a little too much. They had been_ _hanging out lots recently, especially at the party last week. Come to think of it, it is kind of odd that Natsu is all of a sudden giving up his time with Lisanna at the guild to be training me. Oh well I'm just glad he hasn't forgotten about me entirely! _Thought Lucy.

She continued her training until about four in the afternoon and then left to go home and make dinner. She entered her apartment to see Natsu asleep on her bed. Classic. She hoped this wouldn't become routine, she walked over to her bed and kicked him hard in the face. For once Natsu actually woke up.

"You know Luce, if you kicked like that when you fought, you'd be the strongest in Fairy Tail by now." Muttered Natsu who was yawning in between his words.

"Hmmph," Lucy didn't seem impressed by his smart remark.

"I'm serious Luce if you're stronger than you think, you just need a bit of training Natsu-style!"

Lucy didn't like the 'Natsu-style' part of it, he could kill her!

"Don't worry Luce I'll start it off easy for you,"

"That's reassuring," said Lucy who rolling her eyes and had started cooking dinner.

"Can you cook some for me Luce?" asked Natsu.

"Fine but not every night, I can't afford it Natsu."

"Consider your training fees paid for!" said Natsu grinning ear to ear as usual.

The next day Lucy headed for the forest accompanied by Natsu. They started the day with some Natsu-styled training. Natsu got her to do push-ups and crunches to start with which got her warm but she was already tired afterwards. Next up Natsu insisted they did some hand to hand combat training.

"Okay Luce, pretend you are Erza-" began Natsu.

"What does Erza have to d-"

"And I stole your strawberry cake. What would Erza do?"

Lucy screamed in Natsu's face and punched him in the nose, Natsu stumbled backwards spinning out.

"How did I do?" asked Lucy.

"Sugoi…" replied a crippled Natsu.

Eventually Lucy had picked up a few combat skills she had now combined with her whip. Natsu had to admit if he were any weaker he'd be a bit scared of her…. Soon enough she could turn out like Edo-Lucy. And that was what scared Natsu most.

The next thing on the training schedule was to run to the guild, eat lunch there and then walk back to the forest for the afternoon training. Lucy and Natsu ran to the guild leaving Natsu all fired up and Lucy absolutely exhausted. They socialized with other members of the guild and ate for about two hours. It was no surprise to see Natsu talking to Lisanna majority of the time with the exceptions of when he was picking a fight with Gray. Meanwhile Lucy sat at the bar with Levy and Mira.

"So what's training like Natsu Lu-chan?" asked Levy,

"It's definitely full on, but it's not bad," replied Lucy.

"What are you going to do about rent when your training though?"

"Oh no! I hadn't even thought of that its due in a few days!"

"Just go ask Natsu to go on a job with you Lu-chan, it can be a part of your training."

"That's actually a good idea Levy-chan, I'll go ask him!"

Lucy approached Natsu who was talking to Lisanna.

"Lucy! I was just about to tell you that you should take a couple days off training,"

"Oh okay, why's that?" asked Lucy,

"Lisanna wants me to go on a job with her since it's been so long!" Natsu answered.

"You don't mind do you?" Lisanna asked sweetly,

"Of course not, go ahead," Lucy smiled and walked away.

When her back was turned from Lisanna and Natsu her smile faded and she walked over to the request board. Her eyes scanned the variety of jobs. There was two in particular that caught her eye, each were 40,000 jewels. She couldn't afford her rent if she only took one so she took both. She informed Mira explaining she would do one and then the other straight afterwards.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Not with Levy or Erza or Gray? Even Juvia might-" said Mira.

"No, I'm fine, it'll be good for my training. Besides technically I'm not going alone, I'll have Loke with me." Lucy said.

"You called Princess?" Loke asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Tell Mira you will be accompanying me on my missions and I'll be fine please Loke," said Lucy.

"Mira don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt her." Loke assured her and Lucy and Loke walked out of the guild.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Lucy was now moving on to her second job located in west Fiore in a village called Wimbourne. She met with the Mayor of the town Berlinice, who informed her of the mission ahead.

"Miss Heartfilia! Jude's daughter was it? Fairy Tail informed me only one mage would be taking on such a job so I sent out a request to another guild, Sabertooth it was! To help you out during this mission. Miss Heartfilia, I'd like you to meet Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney who will be joining you." finished the mayor.

"I believe we have already met Lucy Heartfilia." said a sly voice that was undoubtedly belonging to Sting Eucliffe, who had just entered the Mayor's office.

"We are acquainted ." replied Lucy.

"Good then you'll get along great! Now the reward can be split between you three evenly, I have upped the reward to a maximum amount of 200 000 jewel. All you have to do is report the cause of the disappearances, stop it and then return to me for your reward. Now then, there is an inn by the corner of Brower street you can stay in tonight, then your mission will start first thing tomorrow!" the mayor sat back down and shooed them from his office.

Lucy and the twin dragons nodded in reply and left his office. They headed down the street engaging in small talk that escalated quickly along the way,

"Lucy... You're a celestial mage like Yukino?" asked Sting,

"Yes,"

"I saw your fight with Flare, pity it didn't finish well." said Sting.

"Don't say that like you know what really happened Sting, I could have finished her..."

"What went wrong then ha?" he taunted,

"Raven Tail have a mage that can drain another's magical energy with discretion," she stated,

"Oh I see," said Sting, "Wish I could have seen the real damage that spell could have done."

"DO YOU WANNA FEEL THE DAMAGE IT COULD HAVE DONE?!" Lucy said with a fire in her eyes.

"Wanna go little blondie?!" Sting retorted.

"Calm down, we're here." Rogue interrupted.

Sting and Lucy stopped their argument and entered the inn calmly as Rogue requested. Rogue requested two rooms and then turned to Lucy.

"They only have two rooms left... And, this is the only inn in town." Stated rogue,

"You're kidding me!" Lucy whined.

The three mages headed to the remaining room to find a plain room with one double bed. Lucy claimed the bed and the twin dragons were left with the floor. Lucy went for a bath and left Sting and Rogue alone to talk in the main room.

"It's kind of like having Yukino back isn't it?" asked Sting.

"Does this mean you have a thing for Lucy to?" asked Rogue in return.

"I never said that." replied Sting.

"You didn't have to, you act the same way with her like you did when you were with Yukino."

"Tch, whatever." Sting said to Rogue.

Lucy came back out in her pajames and tucked herself into bed. Lucy had to admit that her and Sting fighting was a little like Gray and Natsu bickering when they went on jobs together. Lucy rolled over and her jaw dropped.

"STING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Lucy shrieked,

"The floor is so hard and the bed is so comfy! Plus there is room for two!" Sting replied grinning ear to ear.

Lucy: "LUUUUUUUCY KICK!"

Sting: "OOOouuuch!"

Rogue: "Cut it out I'm trying to sleep!"

Sting: "That hurt!"

Rogue: "You asked for it."

Lucy: "Sting you're no better than Natsu!"

Sting: "How is Natsu involved in this?!"

Lucy: "Natsu always breaks into my house and- ehh nevermind! Why am I even telling you this?!"

Sting: "And what?! Tell me!"

Rogue: "I said cut it out!"

Sting: "Not until Lucy tells me what Natsu did!"

Rogue: Sigh, "Just tell him what Natsu did."

Lucy: "No! It's none of his business."

Sting: "Says she who brought it up."

Rogue: "Just tell him Lucy or I swear I'll-"

Lucy: "Fine. Natsu always breaks into my house and sleeps in my bed."

Sting: "He liiiiiiikes you!"

Lucy: "Don't roll your tongue like that!"

Rogue: "Just go to sleep!"

The three finally got some sleep and woke early the next morning to commence the mission.

Authors note: I apologise for the short chapter... next one should be longer and added in the next couple of days or at most by the weekend :)


	5. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to upload, I got sick after stumbling into a bit of a swamp retrieving a soccer ball. Go ahead laugh. And enjoy chapter 6! Chapter 7 is almost finished to so expect another update soon!

Chapter 6-

They stepped out of the inn, the cool morning breeze brushed its way past a determined looking Lucy Heartfilia. Sting Eucliffe punched his left fist into his right palm with a smile.

"Where do we start?" He asks Lucy.

"Well, I suppose we ask the citizens if they've seen anything or knew anyone that's disappeared and try to connect the dots?" suggested Lucy.

"Then let us begin." Rogue stated monotonally.

The three mages walked down street after street questioning the people they passed by, this was usually done by Lucy and Rogue as they told Sting to keep his trap shut for coming off as rude and arrogant. They gathered information that some had sighted glowing green eyes lurking in the shadows around town. Lucy desired the security of Natsu, Erza and Gray to hide behind as she sulked in fear at the thought of terrifying monsters with green eyes surrounding her. It was with that thought that she made a new decision. The decision that she wouldn't come across as the weak one in the strongest team in Fairy Tail, she would face her fears instead of hide from them, she wouldn't rely on others, she'd let others rely on her. She decided to be strong, for her mother, her father, her friends, the people of Fiore, and for Fairy Tail, the closest thing she had to family. She would no longer let people see her as weak. So when anyone told her about glowing green eyes and un-animal like growls and shrieks in the darkness, she did not cringe in fear, she stood strong and fierce prepared to fight no matter what opponent she was faced with.

From the information Lucy was given, she able to assume that they only appeared in dark areas, so in order to find the source of the disappearances she would need to investigate at night. Lucy was at this moment ever so glad to be accompanied by the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

"We will continue our work tonight, it appears the disappearances only occur in dark places. Night seems pretty dark I think." Lucy stated,

"So what do you suppose we do tonight? Go looking for the thing in the midst of the darkness?" asked Rogue.

"Well, we could always lure the thing out to us… If it strikes in the darkness when not many witnesses are present we can lure it out using Miss Heartfilia as a damsel in distress." Sting said with an evil smirk.

"NO." Lucy said plainly.

"He has a point, going looking for it in the dark in a place we don't even know is stupidity, but if we lure it out we have a better chance of finishing this quickly and easily without getting a damsel in real distress." Rogue stated.

Lucy sighed. "Is bait really all I'm good for?" she muttered to herself.

That night Lucy appeared to be walking alone down a dark street of Wimbourne. _I will not show fear, I will not show fear, I will not show fear! I refuse to show fear! _She told herself over and over. It was and wasn't helping in a way, she did remember to not show fear but deep down she longed for her old team back to support her, she knew that no matter what happened they'd always come running. Lucy got angry at herself for always relying on others to save her, _Stupid Lucy! You can't rely on them now, you got to prove you belong on the strongest team in Fairy Tail, you don't want to be replaced by Lisanna! Idiot Lucy, why would you even think that? They'd never replace you. Your making Lisanna come off as a bitch when you think that! Lisanna is a sweet girl…. _

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden rush of wind pass her on one side as if something real fast passed her. She saw slight flashes of green pass her. Her heart leapt and pounded fast in her chest as she reacted as fast as possible almost on instinct. She pulled a golden key from the leather pouch on her belt and waved it across her body,

"Loke!" she cried, hoping he had heard her because she didn't have time to summon him properly. Loke leapt into action looking around for the enemy. It sure was fast, Lucy had her whip in hand by her side and was standing back to back with Loke. The green eyed creature was too fast, Lucy didn't even see it as it darted past her leaving scratch marks across her stomach. It had three sharp claws. Loke launched a fist forward somehow making contact with the creature. It rolled into the ground, and that's when Lucy saw it.

It had pale grey skin, three long, sharp claws with green poison like residue coating them, they had bloodshot red eyes the size of tennis balls and glowing green pupils. It had large bat-like wings with few dirty and rough feathers on the back, it had black stained sharp teeth and was short as half the height of Lucy.

The creature stood back up, Lucy cracked her whip and roped it around its neck and pulled on the rope enough to strangle it but keep it at a distance.

"Loke! Throw me over it!" Lucy demanded.

"What? No you're crazy, why would you?"

"Just trust me and do it or I'll ask Virgo."

"Ready then?"

"GO!"

Lucy placed a foot on Loke's Palms and he boosted her into the air high over the creature. As Lucy went through the air she held her whip in both hands above her head as soon as she passed it she cast her whip forwards like a fishing line and as she landed, she sent the goblin-like creature over her head and slamming head first on the stone path in front of her. Lucy retracted her whip from the creature's neck and hooked her whip back on her belt. Sting and Rogue appeared in front of her.

"And where were you?" asks Lucy,

"It looks like you handled this quickly and easily without us." Said Rogue,

"True." Lucy had to admit.

"But that wasn't the only one." Sting said, "We found another one attacking a man on West Cresent Street. Same little goblin thingos."

"Those goblin thingos are actually the minions of something very dangerous perhaps." Added Loke.

"Who's this Lucy?" asked Rogue,

"This is Loke, he is Leo the spirit leader of the twelve gates of the Zodiac." Lucy finished.

"Is that so?" said Sting, "What's so dangerous about a few little feral goblin scum?"

"Because they are infinite. They are mere puppets of the Demon-souled Goblin of the book of Zeref." Loke said.

"Zeref!?" Lucy repeated.

"Those goblins are merely his puppets that devour human souls to sustain their life. The only way to finish them will be to lower the Demon-souled one's life force to low enough where it has to merge with its minions to expand its life force. Then you will had to not just defeat it, but destroy it." Loke explained.

"Why do you know all this Loke?" asked Lucy.

"I looked into the book of Zeref with Crux after Lullaby, Deliora and Acnologia. Fairies have a habit of running into demons it seems." Loke concluded.

"If it's from the book of Zeref we don't stand a chance alone." Said Lucy,

"Are you forgetting about us already Miss Heartfilia?" asked Sting, "You know if we can slay dragons, I'm sure some pesky little goblin won't be a problem, demon-souled or whatever."

"It's actually double the size of a human." Loke commented.

"Still small compared to a dragon." Remarked Sting.

"Well it's a creature that likes the dark, and has to hide somewhere pretty big. There is nowhere for it to hide except for the Crocus Mountains I suppose. Maybe there is a hidden cave or something?" Lucy suggested.

"We'll return to the inn tonight then and search for it tomorrow." Said Rogue.

"You should get that wound checked out as soon as you can Lucy." Said Loke as he vanished back into the celestial world.

Lucy stared down at the three claw marks engraved across the left side of her stomach, the wound seemed to be intoxicated with that green and black venom-like poison but Lucy thought it felt and acted just like a normal wound.


	6. Chapter 6!

Chapter 6 –

Authors note: If you have only seen the anime but not the manga, there are spoilers in this chapter. Apologies guys… Also the chapters numbers are messed up because I accidently doubled up chapters sorry!

Lucy sat on the bed of the small inn room with her face in her palms. _Sting…. Likes…. Me…. But do I like him? I know I haven't thought of him like that before…. But last night Sting said that Natsu liked me to? Or maybe Natsu just likes my bed… It's kind of weird that I don't feel awkward around Natsu after he seen me naked during the fight against the seven dragons… Maybe it's because I don't care? But why don't I care? What if I like Natsu!? What is wrong with me? I can't like that flaming pink headed weirdo! Besides, it's obviously going to be Natsu and Lisanna. I remember the way they looked at each other in the Grand Magic Games when Mirajane and Jenny had the pin up model challenge, those two in their wedding attire and then me just ruining it for them. Sure it was funny, but I do feel a little guilty, I mean they were having the cutest moment, I even think I saw Natsu blush! Natsu can't like me… It will always be Natsu and Lisanna… But what if Natsu did like me? Would I like him back? I know last time I thought this way it ended with a slap across Natsu's face because he just wanted to see Virgo! I don't want to like Natsu! I don't! I don't! I don't! Stop thinking about this Lucy! Staahhhhppp it! Now! _

The door open and the twin dragons walked in, Lucy announced she was going for a shower.

"She was just thinking about it wasn't she?" asked Sting

"Maybe." Rogue replied.

Later that night around 10.30pm when the evening sky was black and starry, the three mages left the inn and walked toward the Crocus Mountains. They were careful to not make much noise and to stay together to avoid any attacks from goblins, they needed to reserve all magic for finding the Demon-souled one. They started hiking up the mountain, looking for hidden caves and anything of the such, for a couple of kilometres there nothing. Luckily Lucy's Natsu styled training had improved her stamina a little bit. The next half a kilometre they finally found a cave hidden in the depths of the mountain side. It had to be it, Lucy was determined to finish the job and go home to her apartment free of rent. They stepped inside the cave, there was no light. _Where is Natsu when you need him!_ Thought Lucy frustrated.

"Don't stress Princess." said Sting as he produces a white light from the palm of his hand.

Lucy scowled and turned on her heel, she walked into the cave first with the boys following behind her. As she lead the way she felt brave, for once she felt strong, she didn't need anyone to tell her because she knew in her heart that she really was. The cave felt so long that by the end of the entrance they were in the heart of the cave. When they reached the heart there was four tunnels. Lucy prayed that they had a few more people, she longed for Natsu, Gray and Erza, even Happy would have been appreciated at that moment. On the thoughts of the exceeds,

"It just occurred to me, where are your exceeds?" asked Lucy.

"They went to search for their parents after that Natsu's exceed told them about the other exceeds from Edolas." Rogue said.

"So which paths do we take?" asked Sting.

"Are we splitting up?" Lucy wondered,

"No." replied Rogue.

"Yes. We are all capable mages, if one of us find it, yell out, the person who finds it can hold it off until the others get there." Lucy said.

"Fine, if you're confident about this. But there are four paths and three of us." said Sting.

"Gate of the Lion I open thee!" Loke appeared before Lucy.

"Yes Princess?" said Loke. Sting laughed but then stopped after Lucy's death glare.

"Take the fourth path, we'll handle the rest." explained Lucy.

"Fine. But I'll use my magic so if you need use yours you won't have to simultaneously release. If you need me, just call, I'll return to the celestial world and then open the gate by force straight to your side." said Loke.

"Okay I'll take the first, Rogue take the second, and Lucy take the third. Prince charming over there can take the fourth like Lucy said, now let's go." Finished sting with determination.

_He seems so much like Natsu when he's determined… All he'd have to say is 'Now I have a fire in my belly.' I suppose them two are alike, although Sting argues more… _

Lucy walked along the dark tunnel. With no light she drew her whip from her belt and it illuminated the surroundings. After walking for several minutes Lucy noticed something in the distance. Glowing green eyes. She wasn't scared though, in fact an evil smile crept across her face in the dim lighting. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia had been waiting for this battle, she knew her path led to the Demon-souled Goblin all along. Crux had told her of his location which was slightly east of the heart of Crocus Mountains, Pixus had told her the direction of east once they were outside the entrance before she starting worrying about light. She could have told Sting, Rogue and Loke about her plan and his location. But she wanted to do this herself, she wanted physical evidence she was strong to bring back to Fairy Tail. Proof she was truly a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team!

The goblin raised his arms/wings and a ring of green flames ignited around Lucy and the goblin. He looked just like the other one but about double its size and ten times more mean looking. She cracked her whip with a fire in her eyes, _make them proud Lucy. _Lucy drew two keys like lightning,

"Aries! Virgo!" Lucy demanded.

"Sumimasen! Wool bomb!" said Aries,

"Virgo now!" commanded Lucy.

Virgo drilled away. The wool bomb was being swallowed by hungry green flames. Then, the goblin spoke.

"Slow! Weak!" it roared in Lucy and Aries' direction. Lucy closed the gate of the ram.

"I am not weak!" Her eyes were flaming with determination. Lucy charged forward and slashed the whip down its body in a fast motion. The goblin spread its bat-like wings and tried to fly upward but found himself routed to the ground by to hands clutching his ankles from the ground. The slash left a gash from its face to its chest, the goblin flew backwards and hit the back wall with a puff of smoke. The goblin emerged from the smoke cloud in an instant, a second later he was in Lucy's face with a claws raking across her face. Lucy fell to the ground and the goblin stabbed three long claws into her stomach pinning her to the floor. Lucy screamed in pain, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Looookkkkee!" She screamed in pain.

Loke appeared in front of her punching the goblin across the face and then the stomach. The goblin picked up Loke and threw him into the wall.

Lucy saw the faces of her memories flash before her. 'Look Natsu I got the mark of Fairy Tail' Lucy held up a hand with a pink Fairy Tail mark upon it, 'That's great, Luigi' … Lucy jumped backward launching herself from the prison cell, 'Naaatttssuuuuu!' Natsu ran as fast as he could to catch her, 'Luuuuuuuuuuccyyy!' …. Lucy summoned all her spirits before the Celestial Spirit King and Loke, 'It's not a sin!' The spirits disappeared and Lucy collapsed to the ground, 'My friends all feel the same way to!' the Celestial Spirit King looked down on Loke, 'For the sake of that radiant bond, I'll consider this case an exception, Leo, I'll allow you to return to the spirit world.' The Celestial Spirit King smiled broadly….Juvia had Lucy in a water lock inside her body in the tower of heaven, 'Juvia has come to love Fairy Tail.' Lucy listened as Juvia spoke from within herself, 'Even if its raining outside, in the guild, the sun is always shining.' Juvia cried and threw Lucy to the ground. 'Someone who would shed tears for the sake of her friends could never be rejected by Fairy Tail!' Vildaldus began absorbing Aquarius and Juvia's water with his hair sending Juvia and Lucy spinning in a whirlpool of water. 'Juvia!' Lucy stretched a hand out to Juvia, 'Lucy!' Juvia grabbed Lucy's hand. 'UNISON RAID!' the girls lye on the floor. 'We did it together, we're nakama now right?'…..Lucy got up from her bed and peered through her window to see the beautiful sakura tree floating down the canal, _Natsu?_…. 'I can't, Lucy loves us from the bottom of her heart, us celestial spirits!' Gemini's gate was forced closed by Angel. 'Eighty-eight stars of heaven… Shine!' Angel fell backward into the water, 'My prayer, to fade into the sky like an angel.'… Lucy pulled out Scorpio's key in Edolas and then finds out Natsu nor Wendy can use their magic, 'Perhaps I am the strongest now!' Natsu pulled an infuriated face, 'Whatever just do something!' Lucy drew Aries' key from her leather pouch, 'GATE OF THE RAM!'… 'Can you stand Earthland Lucy?' Edo-Lucy put an arm round other Lucy and hoisted her to her feet. 'There are two Grays?! Unbelievable!' Edo-Juvia was beating the crap out of two royal army guards in the midst of her sentence. 'Natsu! Get it together!' Lisanna encouraged Edo-Natsu and he thanked her happily. 'Wherever we may go, we sure are a noisy guild.' Charla lye on a rock facing toward the sky with a single tear running down her face… 'I don't want to run away by myself, because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone.' Lucy pulled a smile on her face as Natsu watched Lucy about to be executed by Grimoure heart's Cain on Tenroujima Island. 'I'm going to crush you skull, just like this.' Cain picked Lucy up by her head and Lucy screamed in pain, then she heard Natsu's voice, 'LUUUUCCCYYYYY!' Natsu grabbed the voodoo doll lying in front of him. 'Iron fist of the fire dragon.' He ignited the fist of the voodoo doll and Lucy found a fire at her fist too. 'Special attack! LUUUUCYY FIIREEE!' Natsu smiled under the rubble, 'We did it!'….. The guild retreated in tears as the master battled Acnologia, 'Behind me are my little brats!' Makarov fell to the ground knowing he had finally acted like a real parent. But Natsu came back, 'Give our old man back!' the rest of the guild followed and launched an all out attack on the dragon. Laxus looked into his grandfathers eyes, 'I want you to know I was against this. But do you really think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind? It's our guild after all.' 'You idiots.' Makarov replied. The guild stood no chance against the dragon and took their finally measures as defence. 'Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!' the members began linking hands. Charla to Happy, Happy to Lily, Lily to Makarov, Makarov to Laxus, Laxus to bickslow, Bickslow to Freed, Freed to Evergreen, Evergreen to Elfman, Elfman to Mira, Mira to Lisanna, Lisanna to Juvia, Juvia to Gray, Gray to Lucy 'Okay! We'll never give up!' Lucy to Natsu, 'We can't let it end here!' Natsu to Erza, Erza to Cana, Cana to Gildarts, Guildarts to Levy, Levy to Gajeel, Gajeel to Wendy. 'We'll all go home together… TO FAIRY TAIL!' ….. The battle with Flare in the Grand Magic Games passed by and she remembered when Natsu and Gray were there to catch her when Minerva made her fall…. She saw the hungry wolves trying to assassinate them, and then them finding a way out miraculously…. She remembered seeing her future self die right before her eyes, Natsu cared so much she wanted to cry, 'You took something precious away from me right in front of my eyes!' …. She remembered the battle with the seven dragons. Everyone was so brave, Lucy longed to be strong like them. Wendy had shown everyone the power of the sky dragon slayer no matter how small… Lucy remembered seeing Yukino walking back to an inn when it was all over, 'Yukino! Come join Fairy Tail!' Lucy's voice echoed in her own head…. Lucy lastly remembered the long and strenuous guild party, the smiles on everyone's faces. That was what gave Lucy the power and determination to fight. The emotions and the bonds that the guild shared. They made everything worth it…

And that's why Lucy Heartfilia woke up. Because she knew that as a member of Fairy Tail she would stand up and fight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Lucy opened her eyes, she forgot all the pain, she only felt the determination and fire boiling in her blood through her entire body, her friends were her fire and her strength. Lucy stood strong despite the blood seeping from her stomach. She forced close the gate of the Lion who was smashed against the cave wall, a single tear rolled down her cheek seeing Loke like that, she truly did love her spirits from the bottom of her heart. She pulled three golden keys from her leather pouch and raised them ready to summon, the goblin shifted his gaze from where Loke was smashed against the wall to Lucy.

"Taurus! Scorpio! Gemini!" Lucy cried, she would win at all costs. All costs except her life because she knew just as much as Erza that living for your friends was more important than dying for them.

"Taurus! Scorpio! Combine attacks and work together! Please! Do your best and keep him busy!" Lucy commanded.

"I will do anything to protect Miss Lucy!" Taurus held his axe high and swung it through Scorpio's sand sending it flying at the goblin.

"Gemini! Turn into me! Unison Raid time! It's time for that!" Lucy was replicated and she stood back to back with herself."

Meanwhile Taurus's attack hit the goblin straight on, he was only knocked back a metre. Scorpio used sand blast numerous times in a row as Taurus combined this with his axe attack. But there was no affect.

"Oh Spirit King of the celestial world, lend me the power of the celestial world god!-" Lucy starting reciting her most powerful spell. "I don't know how much longer I can hold them off Miss Lucy! And I don't know how much longer you can keep all of our gates open for!" Taurus cut in. Lucy completely ignored Taurus and continued her spell beside Gemini. "Let the eighty-eight stars and the power of the spirits rain down upon thy opponent and judge for their sins!-" Loke then appeared on his hands and knees at Lucy's side with his own magic, "Lucy stop! If you use anymore magic you'll kill yourself! You can't do this! You have three of the most powerful celestial spirits summoned, you've been stabbed and now your attempting one of the most powerful spells in the history of celestial spirit mages! Lucy please stop! I can't let the same thing happen to you like Karen! Please I'm begging you!" Lucy ignored his plea and, "Gate to the heavens of the celestial world, I open thee!" Lucy and Gemini-Lucy shouted clasping hands above their heads. Leo grabbed Lucy's other hand and held it tight Lucy felt a warm tear on her hand. "I will at least lend you my power! I won't let you go Lucy!"

Taurus and Scorpio were slammed against the walls. Loke screamed at them to force close themselves and they disappeared. The Demon-souled Goblin began to merge with merge with its minion like puppets, it gained mass rapidly and began to form scales across its chest which was covered in scars from Lucy's 's spell began to work its magic. The air shuddered above the goblin who was approaching Lucy. Like Urano Metoeria the light began to escape from Lucy in multiple beams and like missiles, went for the goblin. The beams hit him all at once, he was injured but it wasn't enough, But the beams didn't stop there, waves and waves of them kept coming and pounding the goblin's body from all directions. He was slowly beated down to the ground but Lucy couldn't keep it up she was being beated down to the ground in exhaustion. Every one of her spirits were behind her flowing their magic into her, even Aquarius.

"Lucy stop now!" Cried Loke, the tears streamed down his face, he couldn't bear it if another Master died under his watch, he couldn't carry that burden, but more importantly, Lucy had so much more to live for. The goblin hit the ground, its bat-like wings sprawled across the cave tunnel floor dripping with black blood. Lucy's eyes started to close and she fell backwards. All of her spirits were gone, except Loke who was still using his own magic, he held the unconscious Lucy in his arms,

"Sting! Rogue! Help!" Loke yelled out as loud as he could. Loke was injured badly to, he needed to go back to the celestial world to heal quicker.

Virgo appeared out of the blue. "I'll take of Princess, you go back and get better, I'm sure that's what Princess would want." said Virgo.

"No, I want to stay with her." Loke responded,

"Don't worry, Princess will still be here when you get back." Virgo said.

"You can't guarantee that." Loke said,

"Fine, you can stay, in fact if you have that much life in you, you can go get someone else for help or contact a hospital in town." Virgo replied.

Blood was oozing out of Lucy as she lay. It was strange that such a wound would bleed so slowly but it was probably a good thing that she didn't lose too much blood or she would already have been dead. Loke couldn't even fathom how she had three zodiac gates upon and performed an advanced spell at once. Did it have something to do with that insane fire in her eyes? There was something different about her… She stronger in a way… But she was stupid taking such a huge risk. Loke stood up and began to walk back,

"I'll find Sting and Rogue." He announced and he left silently, turning away from Virgo as wore a worried expression. _That was close, _he thought.

About ten minutes later, Sting and Rogue had come running down the tunnel at full speed to Lucy's side. Virgo had cleaned up the wound across Lucy's stomach from earlier, and the more recent cuts across her face. Virgo asked the twin dragons to stay by her side while she researched the seriousness of the green residue that intoxicated her wounds. Sting knelt by Lucy's side as Rogue supported her back.

"We should've gone together. I was an idiot to let her go on her own like that. Even so we should have been there sooner." Sting said angrily at himself.

"Couldn't you tell she wanted it this way, she wanted to do this on her own, like she needed to prove something. And we couldn't help being held up the way we were… Those little goblin freaks were a pain, how were we supposed to know that there was going to be a hundred down each path. Don't blame yourself for this." Rogue assured Sting.

"How the hell did she even defeat it? Look at the state this bitch is in!" said Sting.

Sting got up and walked over to the Demon-Souled Goblin that lay breathless smashed to the ground.

"Holy shit! What type of magic did she even use to cut through those scales? This is insane… She killed it…. Princess, slayed a demon…. A monster from the book of Zeref… How the fu-" Sting was shocked.

"Get a hold of yourself, her and Yukino don't differ that much." Rogue responded.

"No, Yukino couldn't have done this… If you could properly see that damage done on this thing…" Sting said…

"I suppose it must be impressive if Sting Eucliffe is in awe." Rogue said.

Virgo returned. "The green residue is a type of poison that will take affect twenty-four hours after intoxication. If we cannot get Princess to someone quickly, Princess will die, slowly and painfully. Also, Princess probably has less than twenty-four hours because she used all her magic in battle. Princess is lucky she is a strong mage with second origin or Princess would already be dead. Princess's first injury occurred at 11.07am and it is now been twelve hours and thirty-six minutes. So that being said, Princess needs to be healed within eleven hours and four minutes. Did Leo find you both?" Virgo said,

"Yeah, and then he just disappeared." said Sting.

"We can take care of her now, Thank you ummm…" said Rogue.

"Virgo." said Virgo who returned to the celestial spirit world as well.

Sting picked Lucy up in his arms bridal style and began walking to the nearest village where they could take a train to Magnolia. They assumed someone at Fairy Tail could heal her… They were sure that sky dragon could use healing magic…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Natsu x Lisanna?

Sting, who was carrying Lucy and Rogue reached the bottom of the mountain and made a decision to walk back to inn because trains wouldn't run until 6am that morning.

"Rogue, you can go get the reward in the morning while I carry sleeping beauty to the train station!" Sting said,

"Okay. Sleeping beauty? You're so weird when you like someone. Where is your bitter, tough personality gone?" Rogue taunted.

"Would you like to live Rogue?!" Sting growled.

"And old Sting is back. I am certainly good at striking your nerves. Also, as I recall, the future me that Natsu had defeated, killed you remember?" Rogue sniggered.

"I really hate you right now." Sting replied.

"Not interested." said Rogue.

"Not that again!" Sting scowled.

They approached the inn, and headed to their room.

"Rogue, don't let me sleep in." Sting requested.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Rogue said laying on the ground and shutting his eyelids.

Sting laid Lucy on her bed and tucked her in under the covers. _Well I suppose it won't hurt to share a bed now… It's not like she can unconsciously Lucy kick me... _Sting thought to himself as he crawled into the bed next to Lucy and his eyelids became heavy as he drifted off the sleep.

The day before this at the guild Natsu paced back and forth in front of the bar.

"Calm down Natsu, Lucy's strong, she'll be fine, you trained her remember!" Lisanna said to Natsu.

"I only trained Lucy for a day Lisanna." Natsu said whilst still pacing.

"Sorry, I guess that's kind of my fault, if I hadn't asked you to come on that job…" Lisanna said.

"Loke better protect her!" Natsu said still pacing.

"You've never been bothered like this before Natsu? Why so much this time? Lucy is very capable!" added Mirajane.

"She's never gone on a solo mission before though… And this time she went on two in a row …. And she's been gone for almost four days now!" Natsu whined still pacing.

"Natsu she only left yesterday. And if we just got back after one mission, she wouldn't have come back after two." Lisanna replied.

"Oh." Natsu said. Natsu stopped pacing.

"Want to go for a walk Natsu? You need to stop stressing like this! Have some faith in your nakama, or rather, your partner!" Lisanna proposed,

"Fine." replied Natsu who sighed heavily.

"Come on then!" chirped Lisanna who grabbed Natsu by the wrist and pulled him outside. "Natsu?" asked Lisanna,

"Mmm?" Natsu looked over at Lisanna. The sun was setting at the spot where they had made the hut for happy when he was still just an egg. Lisanna moved her hands to Natsu's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. Lisanna parted her lips and leaned toward him until their foreheads touched…

"Where's Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh," replied Natsu, "I think he said something about making Charla go fishing with him."

"Don't you usually go fishing with him though?" asked Lisanna,

"Nahh, I wasn't in the mood…" Natsu answered.

Lisanna looked at the little memorial Natsu made for her when he thought she was dead.

"I can't believe you really did this for me Natsu." said Lisanna,

"Well what are husbands for eh?" Natsu replied with the same grin he'd always given her as a kid.

Lisanna smiled back and the two simply enjoyed the sunset together on that warm summers afternoon.

The next morning back at the inn, Sting woke and rolled over to find himself in bed with Lucy. At first he went red and jumped out of the sheets, but then later he remembered carrying her back to the inn after Virgo tried to clean up her wounds. Sting walked over to the door and opened it to see Rogue standing in the doorway with the reward.

"Let's go, we only have a little over four hours now." Said Rogue, and with that Sting and Rogue with Lucy, left for the train station.

"The train to Magnolia has been cancelled due to track repairs, the track will be open in two hours' time, please be patient until then, Thank you!" The loudspeaker turned off and Sting and Rogue looked at out each other.

"Which guild is it that's nearby? Wasn't Lamia Scale only a few towns away?" Asked Sting.

"They wouldn't help a Saber," replied Rogue.

"But they'll help a Fairy. Fairy Tail are allies with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, they'll help her even if we are with her." Sting said.

"Fine, it's not like we have a choice if we want to save her. That god slayer she'll heal her." Rogue finished.

The twin dragons and the celestial mage boarded a train to another town where Lamia Scale was located. When they arrived they headed straight for the guild. _Two hours left…. _Thought Sting… _Shit! What if that god slayer's not there?! _Sting didn't say anything though he just kept walking toward the entrance, because this was all they could now. They entered the guild hall of Lamia Scale,

"What are two Saber's and Fairy doing here?" Asked a voice coming from a nearby table, it was Lyon.

"She's got bad wounds that need to be healed soon, we were hoping you would help her since the route to Magnolia is closed, we can't take her back to Fairy Tail." said Rogue.

"Lyon, it's okay, they aren't Sabers anymore." came a sly voice undoubtedly belonging to Sherry Blendy.

Sting and Rogue directed their eyes to each other's insignias immediately. Sherry spoke true, their insignias were gone.

"Would your cousin be able to heal her?" Rogue asked Sherry.

"Of course she could. But she's not here. She should be back anytime now though. In fact, she should have been here an hour ago. I guess her and Yuka are running a little bit late." Sherry said.

"Her wounds look bad. What happened to her?" Lyon asked,

"She was an idiot, little, weak, celestial mage that decided to take that stupid Goblin of the book of Zeref on, all on her own. Idiot! Paying for it now isn't she! She should left it to us." explained Sting,

"You mean, the Duruknion?" asked Jura.

"A Durakanawhatnow?" Sting blubbered.

"Duruknion is the creature that was a creation of the black wizard Zeref, which carries the Soul of the demon, being a mutation of Deliora and a Goblin species. You say she defeated it all by herself?" said Jura,

"No. She killed it. She's paying for it now though…" Commented Sting.

"SHE KILLED IT?!" Lyon was in shock. "THAT CELESTIAL MAGE KILLED IT!? How can I believe that she killed Duruknion and I couldn't even mark Deliora!"

"But Gray had beaten you pretty bad by then Lyon," said Sherry.

"I'm back everyone!" Cheria Blendy was standing in the guild doors.

"Cheria, would you mind healing Lucy for us please?" asked Sherry.

"Of course, anything for a friend of Wendy!" replied Cheria.

Cheria stood next to Sting who was holding Lucy and began healing her.

"Quickly, she's getting pretty heavy." commented Sting.

"Rude." replied Cheria.

"How on Earth did she beat it?" asked Jura,

"We weren't there…" answered Rogue. "She did it … all on her own."

"Done!" announced Cheria. "Any longer and she would be dead, so she's lucky. I removed as much of the poison from her blood stream and her wounds as I could but there is some I can't get rid of for some reason, but enough is removed that it won't severely harm her. I can't entirely restore all the magic she's lost so she won't wake for a couple of days when she's recovered her energy. Try to avoid moving her, especially using transport until she wakes up otherwise the poison could cause her pain because she doesn't have a strong immune system while she's sleeping. But she will be fine!"

"Thank you." Rogue thanked Cheria and exited through the doors.

"Ask Lucy to say hi to Wendy chan!" said Cheria to Sting as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Disband

Sting leaned over Lucy, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Luuuuuuuucccccyyyyyyyy," Sting poked her arm a couple of times.

Lucy's eyes opened properly.

"Hey! Cut it out! LUCY KICK!"

"Ouch! That again? Calm down!"

"Nice to see you've regained your strength so quickly." Intervened Rogue,

"Yeah, so did you get the reward?" asked Lucy

"Yeah 70 000 jewel each. When we told the mayor what it was, he gave us another raise!" said Sting,

"Great! My rents due soon and Mavis I'm starving!... Where am I?" asked Lucy,

"An inn in Montasu," answered Sting.

"Why are we in Montasu?" Lucy demanded.

"Because you've been unconscious for the last two days… After you were an idiot and took that bloody goblin on all by yourself, Rogue and me took you to Lamia Scale before that poison in you killed you and that little god slayer healed you. Then after she explained what happened to you we took you here until you got better." Sting explained.

"What did she say when she 'explained what happened to me'?"

"Well, Cheria healed you and removed as much poison as she could from your blood stream and wounds, however some amounts of poison remain. Because of this while your immune system was low whilst unconscious, you couldn't go on any means of transportation or the poison could spread or react within your body. So since we couldn't get you back to Magnolia we booked this inn." Rogue informed Lucy.

"So you mean I can't ever fall asleep on transport ever again?" asked Lucy,

"I don't know, you wanna test it out?" remarked Sting,

Lucy: "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DIE! IDIOT YOU ARE!"

Sting: "SAYS THE STUPID, SELFISH IDIOT THAT TOOK ON A CREATION OF ZEREF BY HERSELF! CLOSE ENOUGH TO A SUICIDE!"

Lucy: "OH PLEASE, YOUR ARROGANT ARSE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!"

Sting: "BUT AT LEAST MY ARROGANT ARSE ISN'T WEAK! I SLAYED A DRAGON!"

Lucy: "NOW LOOK WHO'S SELFISH!"

Sting: "I'M NOT BEING SELFISH, I'M STATING A FACT!"

Lucy: "UHHH! I'M SO SICK OF YOU!"

Sting: "EEERRHH ME TO, WHY DIDN'T I JUST LEAVE YOU IN THAT CAVE!?"

There was silence.

Sting: "WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN BOTHER SAVING YOU!? NAÏVE, WEAK, STUPID, BLONDE LITTLE BITCH!"

Smack. Lucy's fist collided with Sting's jaw. Green flames engulfed her fist and burnt one half of his face. Sting flew backward smashing into the inn wall. Lucy stood looking down upon him. Lucy had such an angry, evil aura about her… she was like a monster…

"What the?" Sting froze in shock, her fists had flames?

"What! Huh?!" Lucy demanded,

"Your hand…" Sting voice trailed off.

Lucy looked down at her hand it was entirely normal.

"Stop hallucinating! Idiot!" Lucy turned around and began walking away.

"Lucy!" called Sting,

"What?!" Lucy asked sounding pissed off,

"Why are you such a weak, ugly little slu-" Sting stood up finally.

Lucy threw another punch for Sting's face but this time he caught her wrist in his hand with ease.

"Look it at!" Shouted Sting at Lucy holding her hand up in front of her eyes.

Lucy's eyes went wide. Flames? Yes, green flames were dancing on the palm of her hand.

"Ouch." Sting looked at his hand holding her wrist firmly, "That burns!"

"Fire does tend to burn!" Lucy added bitterly as she examined her hand, the flame went out,

"Do you think it's from that poison?" Lucy wondered,

"Triggered by your perpetual anger…" commented Sting.

"Rude asshole!" retorted Lucy,

"What I said before I didn't mean… I'm sorry... I was just trying to prove a point…"

"Well next time I slay a beast I'll be sure to slay you to prove my point okay." Lucy assured him,

"One could call me a 'sexy' beast." Sting smirked,

"And that would be the one that is blind. Tch!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why do we fight like this Luce?" asked Sting,

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! Did he have to call me Luce?… Just like Natsu! That damn Natsu! Why does Natsu always pop into my head? Especially at a time like this! It's ridiculous! Why does Sting's voice sound better when he says Luce than when Natsu does?! Why am I even asking myself such a pointless question? What does it matter?… It matters because Sting says it sexier than Natsu and you thought you liked Natsu…. Whoa, I did not just think that! _

"Because…. I think -" Lucy began,

"You think you what?" asked Sting,

"I think that I-" Lucy tried to find the words to describe how she felt about Sting, "I think that I fight with you because well I …. Think that…

…

….

…..

…..

You're an asshole."

"Really?" asked Sting,

"Why do you even doubt that I mean it when I say it?" Lucy answered.

It was just now that Lucy had realized that Sting still hadn't let go of her wrist which was now by their sides. In fact, Sting's hand had released a little bit of grip on her wrist and slipped into her hand.

"Well that's….. heart-warming…." Sting replied to Lucy's previous remark.

"Where's Rogue?" asked Lucy,

"He probably just left to get away from our arguing…"

Sting could feel Lucy trying to free her hand slightly from his…

"Lucy.."

"What?!"

"How would you feel if…." Sting began..

"If what!?" Lucy demanded, "Spit it out!"

"How would you feel if I said that I..."

"That you what!?"

"Nahh… Don't worry,"

"I DON'T CARE! SAY IT NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!" screamed Lucy in Sting's face pinning Sting up to the inn wall with two fists of first either side of him.

"Hey now, Miss Heartfilia! I'm always the dominant one!" Sting pushed Lucy back.

"Don't change the subject, say what you were gonna say!"

"Screw this romantic shit!"

"Whaa-"

Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence because some incredibly warm lips had captured hers and she was frozen on the spot.

_What is going on!? What is going on!? What is going on!? Why am I kissing him back!? What am I doing!? I never liked Sting! I liked Natsu! No! I don't like Natsu! You don't like Natsu Lucy, you like Sting! No I don't… Then why am I kissing him back? Why are my eye lids getting heavy? Why are my hands creeping around his neck? Why is my tongue in his mouth!? Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Whyyyyyyyy!? This is so confusing, I like Natsu and Sting! Oh Great! _

Sting pulled Lucy closer to him with an arm around her waist. Lucy ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Sting felt Lucy's temperature starting to rise. She could have a fever at this rate. Now she was too hot to handle, like burning point! Sting jumped back and pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy,

"You're just… really hot…. I don't mean like that… well yeah like that to," Sting paused feeling awkward but continued, "But I mean… it's like you're burning me…" Sting explained.

"Huh?" Lucy observed green flames evaporating from around her… "My emotions… These flames are flames of emotions…"

"No fair! A girl like you gets so much power!" whined Sting,

Wack! Punch across the face by Lucy with flames biting his cheek as her fist hit. Lucy laughed at seeing Sting so beaten by the hands of her.

"I'm more powerful than you are last time I checked baby girl!"

"Baby girl!? Who do you think you're talking to!? You're not stronger than me! You're utterly defenceless!"

"Wanna bet!?" Sting growled glaring at Lucy with his forehead against hers,

Lucy leaned in and kissed Sting softly biting his bottom lip. She knew he couldn't help but surrender and kiss her back. Lucy made two fists and they ignited with flames easily, she opened her eyes, (which felt wrong while kissing someone but the prank was just too good to pass by) Lucy punched her fists into his gut. Sting got winded and flew back into the wall she'd previously pinned him up against.

"Well it's nice to see you two are- I mean were, getting along." Commented Rogue at the scene before him.

"You saw that!?" Sting chocked still half winded,

"All of it." Smirked Rogue, Lucy went bright red. "Anyway, Sting, we are leaving, we're going to Sabertooth to find out about our insignia's. Bring your girlfriend if you must, just hurry up."

Sting shot an annoyed at Rogue when he called Lucy his 'girlfriend' and the two headed out the door following Rogue.

When the three eventually arrived at doors leading into the guild doors of Sabertooth which had a notice across them, 'Guild disbanded' it read.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Lisanna's Plan

"Natsu?" Lisanna's sweet voice travelled into Natsu's ears.

"Lisanna," answered Natsu.

"Natsu, you haven't been to the guild in a while, Gray hasn't anyone to pick a fight with in days. It's so quiet." Lisanna entered Natsu's house and closed the door behind her,

"It's weird without Lucy there. It feels like I've only seen her for two days since we came back from Crocus." Natsu said laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Well I suppose you actually have spent only two days with her…" Lisanna responded.

Lisanna laid down next to Natsu on the floor next to his bed.

"Why are we laying on the floor Natsu? The bed would be much more comfortable." Said Lisanna.

Natsu blushed slightly, "Ummm, Lisanna?"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" Lisanna explained frantically covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"That aside, come on Natsu! I'm taking you to the guild!" Lisanna jumped up and held out a helping hand to Natsu.

"Nahhh." replied Natsu.

"I'll drag you." Lisanna threatened.

"Couldn't even!" argued Natsu stubbornly.

"HAPPY!" yelled Lisanna,

"AYE!" piped up Happy who flew into the room.

"Drag Natsu to the guild!" commanded Lisanna.

"Scary!" whispered Happy. "AYE SIR!" Happy responded to Lisanna's command.

Natsu and Lisanna arrived at the guild that afternoon and Mira smiled and greeted them.

"You finally got him out here! Good work Lisanna! Good afternoon Natsu!" Mirajane smiled as she praised her little sister whilst serving beer to Macao, Wakaba and Max who were arguing about something.

Macao stood up angrily as Mira had her head turned to greet Lisanna and Natsu. Macao's shoulder bumped the serving tray and beer spilled all over her. Mirajane was glowing with an angry, violent aura and her deathly glare focused on Macao's terrified face.

"Great work! Now I have to go change! And I was in such a good mood!" Mira was just drop dead SCARY!

"Oh shit!" commented Macao and he bolted from the guild like Jet with rockets up his arse!

Natsu was in hysterics at the scene playing out before him. How he hated to get on Mira's bad side! Mirajane turned around directing her glare upon Natsu.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Natsu.

Natsu hid behind Lisanna and clutched both of her arms as he peeped out from behind his human shield to see Mirajane walking away.

"I'm going home to get changed!" said Mira as she left with a wave and her back turned.

Lisanna broke away from Natsu and walked over to the bar and pulled up a stool. Freed was sitting on the end staring into space.

"Hi, Freed-san!" greeted Lisanna,

"Hello Lisanna…" replied Freed…

The rune mage and the take-over mage sat at the bar chatting for a while, so Natsu walked over to Gray and started a fight and then left. Freed left soon after and Lisanna approached Juvia who was stalking Gray.

"Has he given you an answer yet?" asked Lisanna,

"No." replied Juvia seeming down.

Lisanna gave Juvia a little push in Gray's direction. "Go talk to him!"

Lisanna smiled at her handy work. One day she would surpass her big sister as match-maker…. One day….

Speaking of match-maker, Lisanna's ultimate plan was so far going ahead smoothly. She thought of it whilst Natsu was using her as a shield from Mirajane. Her ultimate plan was:

Mirajane will go home and put her dress in the wash and not bother coming back to the guild.

Lisanna will talk to Freed and ask him a favour with all the charm in Earthland and Edolas

Freed will do the favour anyway because it involves talking to Mirajane

Lisanna asks Freed to ask Mirajane to help set Lisanna up with Natsu

Lisanna says she needs some advice on how to talk to Natsu urgently and asks Freed to visit Mirajane in search for advice to give Lisanna, meanwhile;

Lisanna convinces Gildarts to take Mirajane to the Balam alliance meetings the next day and

Lisanna tries to set up Juvia and Gray

Freed rushes to the Strauss household to find Mirajane

Freed finds Mirajane and asks for advice to give to Lisanna

Freed and Mirajane are left in an empty house alone together….

Lisanna sleeps over at Juvia's house that night so Freed and Mira can be alone together and Lisanna and Juvia can gossip about crushes.

Freed gives Lisanna the advice Mira suggested for getting with Natsu

Lisanna asks Freed how the previous night was

Lisanna feels proud

Because of Lisanna's proud and happy mood she decides today is the day she will ask Natsu out

Lisanna asks Natsu out

Natsu says yes

Lisanna and Natsu sleep together

Lisanna finds a cute guy for Lucy!

Yes, this was Lisanna's Strauss's epic plan. It may seem a little far-fetched but she supposed she didn't expect it to go exactly to plan, but planning it was fun anyway.

Lisanna completes step 7 before 6 but doesn't mind, best laid plans always fall apart.

Meanwhile, Freed Justine walked swiftly down pathways and across roads until he reached the Strauss's home. Freed knocked on the door, there was no answer and all Freed could hear was a washing Lacrima on inside. Freed reached for the handle and turned it, _unlocked huh? _Freed thought. Freed entered the house cautiously feeling slightly awkward, _thank god Elfman is on a job_ thought Freed _otherwise this could be more awkward than it already is!_

"Mirajane?" called Freed.

Mira didn't seem to hear him and walked around the corner in nothing but her bra and undies. Freed's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry!" Freed exclaimed,

"It's okay, I don't mind." said Mirajane,

_How is she so casual about this?! I know she's a pin-up model but …. WHY IS SHE SO HOT?!" _Freed hated himself for thinking like this when she was standing right in front of him like this.

"So what is it Freed-san?" asked Mira,

"Uhhh, Lisanna had a question for you.." he replied

"Lisanna? Why didn't she just come ask me then?"

"She said she's going to stay over at Juvia's tonight…"

"Oh… what was it she want to know?"

"She wanted some advice on how to tell Natsu how she feels."

"Oh of course she does…. Then tell her to that she has to be very direct when she tells him and to not tell him in the guild if she knows what's good for her."

"Is that all?" asked Freed,

"Well Freed-san, yes that is all, because that isn't the real reason why Lisanna sent you here. Sure she wants to ask Natsu out, but she wanted you to come visit me here because she knows I walk around the house in my underwear and you'd walk in on me like this. Also she's staying at Juvia's tonight so we can have the house to ourselves in case her plan goes a little too well. In other words, she's trying to set us up." explained Mira,

"You really do know your sister well, Mira-san."

"Only because she's just like me,"

"Does that mean that I'd be in love with her too?" asked Freed

Mira froze as she pulled her dress out of the washing Lacrima, "Say what now?"

"You heard me." Freed assured her,

"Freed-san, listen to me. You can love me and me only!" said Mira.

"Mirajane….. I-"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Lucy Returns

"-love you to…" finished Freed, whose cheeks were bright red,

"Freed-san!" Mira lunged her half naked body at Freed….

**At this point I could write a lemon, but I won't because I have a really innocent friend reading this… but if you wish for one I might write a oneshot with my best friend if you review for one **

The next day…

Back at the guild Lisanna sat at the bar next to Freed after the first steps of her plan was completed,

"So how was your night?" said Lisanna cheekily and playfully winking,

Freed went red and turned away, "This is all your fault Lisanna…" Freed scowled,

"Aaahhhhh but you know you enjoyed it!" Lisanna mocked,

"You're sister figured it out straight away," said Freed,

"Yeah but that didn't stop her now did it!" A wide evil grin spread across Lisanna's face…

Freed went red again.

"So really, how was your night?" asked Lisanna,

"Uhhh well…" Freed began…

"You went there. Didn't you?" smirked Lisanna,

"Well….." Freed continued turning redder and redder, _this little bitch knows everything! _Thought Freed.

"Ha! I knew it!" Lisanna punched a fist into the air above her head and then lowered her fist awkwardly trying to avoid attracting attention, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she assured him.

"No but they'll find out if you keep attracting attention like that!"

"Sorry. Oh well." Lisanna turned away from Freed and looked over to Natsu then looked back,

"I match-made the match-maker!" Lisanna sang out loud enough so that only Freed could hear her and she walked away skipping and smiling happily.

_This is it! _Thought Lisanna… _Finally Natsu… I don't want you to think of me just as a little sister anymore…. _Lisanna poked Natsu's shoulder,

"Natsu, come for a walk, I know your worried about Lucy but she'll be back any day now, it has only been about three days, I'm sure she's fine." Lisanna smiled sweetly tilting her head to one side.

"Sure…" replied Natsu somewhat reluctantly and he followed Lisanna out of the guild with Happy tagging along behind him.

The two mages and a blue exceed walked to through the forest in which they'd once been attacked by the forest Vulcan many years ago.

"Natsu?" asked Lisanna,

"Mmm?" Natsu answered,

"Natsu, I was wondering if you liked me?"

"Of course I like you Lisanna, you're like a sister to me…"

"Oh… Ummm…. Well Natsu, I meant… Could you ever like me, not like a sister, but you know… More than a friend…" Lisanna asked,

"Huh?" questioned a confused Natsu,

"She liiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" said Happy rolling his tongue,

Lisanna stared at Natsu, Natsu stared at Lisanna.

"Uhh Lisanna… I don't know what liking someone like that really means… I mean this kind of stuff is weird to me…" said Natsu shyly staring at the ground kicking up grass.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?"

"I don't understand it…. Liking someone ….. Loving someone…"

"Let me help you with that?"

"Uhhhhh, okay? How are you going to do that?" asked Natsu,

"Well," began Lisanna moving toward Natsu, "Put your hands on my waist," Lisanna took Natsu's hands and placed them on her waist, "And…" Lisanna leaned in toward Natsu and tilted her head slightly,

"What do I do?" asked Natsu,

"Just go with it, you'll know," Lisanna leaned in closer,

"But-" Natsu was too late though, Lisanna was cutting him off with her lips pressed against Natsu's.

Natsu went wide-eyed, wide-eyed in shock, but then his cheeks flushed a little red and he closed his eyes and kissed Lisanna back. Lisanna slid her hands from his shoulders, down his arms to his hand and weaved her fingers in between his. Lisanna looked at Natsu in the eyes, smiled and threw herself into his arms, tears ran down her face as she hug-crash-tackled Natsu to the forest floor,

"I'm so glad I came back Natsu!" she sobbed into his chest.

Natsu placed a hand on her head and hugged her tight, "Me to."

One week later….

Today was the day that Lucy Heartfilia would return to Fairy Tail, reborn. Lucy already felt stronger, more confident and powerful. After a week of training with Sting and Rogue, Lucy had somehow managed to grasp her green fire magic even though they weren't fire mages themselves; however Lucy's emotions still sent her flames out of control. Lucy and Sting were still unofficial despite Rogue's remark back at the inn, neither of them had made a move on each other since because most of the time they ended up arguing or full fighting instead. Lucy walked down the stone path ways of Magnolia, the guild was now in sight. Lucy walked up to the doors, took a deep breath and then burst them open. Lucy Heartfilia made her entrance dressed in her black knee high boots, a denim pleated skirt and a black button up shirt tied as a midriff. She wore her hair out with half a pony tail with a skull pinning it up like Edo-Lucy. There was still faded scars from the claws of the goblin raked across her face and stomach.

Natsu stood in front of the guild next to Lisanna with his jaw dropped.

"What's with the get up!? And what happened to you? Where did you get those scars from?" commented Natsu,

Lucy just ignored him and walked over to Mira standing behind the bar,

"Mira-chan! There is always room for new members of Fairy Tail right?" smiled Lucy,

"Of course! But what did happen Lucy?" chirped Mirajane,

"Oh good! We can be expecting new members any minute now, they are friends of mine I got to know on my job." said Lucy.

"I'll go inform master we are expecting new comers!" and Mira went in search of Gildarts.

Lucy sat at the bar as Levy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, Bisca and Wendy gathered around her and began asking questions.

"Lu-chan where did you get those scars!" said Levy with concern,

"That was so reckless of you!" commented with her hands on her hips,

"Juvia is worried about Lucy," Juvia, like Levy, also looked generally concerned,

"My, my, looks like you've been on an adventure! But are you okay!?" Bisca was half concerned and half impressed by Lucy's return,

"What happened Lucy-san?" Wendy looked up at Lucy with chocolate brown puppy dog eyes,

"You're a tough one now aren't ya!" said a drunken Cana with a beer in hand, slumped across the bar.

Lucy just smiled sweetly, "Well the first job was easy, just an escort job protecting a friend of my father's from some bandits. The second one however, the mayor made me team up with two mages from another guild and we tracked down the source of disappearances together and defeated the….."

Lisanna finished tuning in the Lucy's words and turned to face Natsu still beside her looking grumpy because of his partners entrance. Natsu's face went from grumpy to sad, he missed his best friend already, and then when she finally came back, she had changed…. Lisanna rested a hand on Natsu's arm and slid it down into his hand and nudged him,

"Natsu, it's okay, real Lucy will come back soon…" Lisanna assured him,

Natsu's cheeks flushed red, "Thanks Lisanna,"

"No problem," Lisanna answered,

The circle of females surrounding Lucy broke apart as Lucy turned to the guild doors where the new members of Fairy Tail stood.

"THEM!" shouted Natsu in shock and a sense of rivalry,

Eucliffe and Cheney stood in the doors of Fairy Tail accompanied by Lector and Frosch.

"Oh hi guys! Everyone! Rogue and Sting will be joining Fairy Tail!" announced Lucy,

Mira ushered the boys toward her replacing where they used to have their Sabertooth insignias with the Fairy Tail insignia. Natsu was still jaw dropped next to Lisanna who was still holding his hand. Lucy looked at Natsu for a second to see his helpless yet priceless reaction, but it shattered a part of her heart. The part that still loved Natsu. Seeing him, hand in hand with Lisanna, maybe she'd had stayed away for so long that this is the result. Lucy ripped her eyes away from them even though the image was permanently engraved into her head. She turned to Sting and Rogue standing by Mira and stood up to make another announcement,

"Everyone! I introduce you to my new team!" Lucy gestured toward Sting and Rogue who smirked in approval, "_And _my new boyfriend!" Lucy walked over to Sting and kissed him on the cheek, the first sign of affection since that time in the inn… Lucy looked over at Natsu, "Sorry Natsu but I'm leaving the team, I think you and Lisanna are great together! And you'd make a kick ass team! By the way how did your job go?"

The entire guild was silent in shock, the only person to speak was Natsu,

"Lucy…." Natsu let go of Lisanna's hand and sorrow fell across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Feelings of the Fairies

The guild stared silently at Lucy and Sting.

_I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to find some way to move on, and I love him too…. I really am sorry, but I guess I don't need to apologise, because I'm sure your happy with Lisanna with anyway…. You to really are meant to be… was that all I ever was to you Natsu, someone that took your mind of her? Or reminded you of her? Or was I some kind of replacement for her? I guess that's sort of what I was…. I don't hate you Natsu, I just miss you…. But I'm moving on now…. All the best, _

_Love, Lucy… _

Lucy mentally wrote her feelings in a letter to Natsu… He meant that much…. _The things we feel for nakama… _

The guild looked over at the gape on Natsu's face.

Natsu looked at Sting and Lucy planting a kiss on his cheek…. _Lucy come back! Why did you leave? Why did you change? Why are you with him over me! I am your partner! You're leaving your partner since the start of Fairy Tail for some Saber-Fairy-Dragon wanna be! But I suppose if you love him that's fine… Because I'm with Lisanna now anyway… I have to put her first… I just hope you love him Luce…. And if he hurts you, I will burn him with raging flames from hell! _

The guild smiled and cheered as Lucy kissed Sting on the cheek.

Sting was shocked but happy at the same time…. _Well sure I like her like that… a lot! But being her boyfriend? How the hell are we going to spend time together without fighting… oh well, Rogue said that was just the kind of couple we were, get along by not getting along… man he doesn't make sense… Well Lucy's pretty hot… literally to! I hope that doesn't stop me this time like it did before…. _

After the guild warmly welcomed the new comers, Lucy announced now that she'd checked in at the guild she'd be going home for the day. She got up and left being escorted by Sting. Rogue, Lector and Frosch headed to Sting and Rogue's new apartment in Magnolia. Lucy entered her apartment and collapsed onto her bed,

"AAAhhh it's so nice to be home!" sighed a relieved Lucy,

"Lucy," Sting spoke calmly,

"Ohh, uhh about today… I hope you didn't mind…" said Lucy sitting up,

To Lucy's surprise, Sting was now on top of her, pinning her down to her bed…

"Sting…" whispered Lucy,

"Lucy…." He whispered back,

Sting kissed Lucy softly and less lustfully than before. Lucy kissed Sting back, she loved kissing him admittedly. Sting placed a hand on her cheek,

"How much do you like me?" he asked,

"What kind of question is that!" said Lucy slightly irritated,

"It's just that I ..." Stings hands slid down to the top button of her shirt, "I really like you…" Sting undid the top button…

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and then kissed him again. She undid the second button on her shirt revealing her bra.

Sting continued to undo her shirt…. Lucy wondered whether it was right, she thought maybe it was just a rebound from her heart break after seeing Natsu with Lisanna, but she also thought that maybe she did really like Sting? Maybe even love him?... Sting kissed her neck, flames engulfed Lucy's fists. Her kissed her again a little lower, her temperature began to rise all over her again.

Natsu had seen enough, he stepped away from the window and walked back to the guild. Back to his Lisanna. He sulked along the way… That wasn't his Lucy, it was a new Lucy, not even Edo-Lucy…. _It was Sting's Lucy…. She …. She changed…. She's not even my best friend no more… She acts like I don't even exist…. Lucy's gone…. My partner's gone….. _Natsu fell to his knees feeling beat, he was only a hundred metres from the guild, but yet he couldn't walk another step. Natsu put his head into his hands and a tear almost escaped his eye, but Natsu was strong. Natsu was strong for Lisanna, she was his girl and he was determined to keep it that way. Natsu couldn't stand to lose another…

"Lucy!" began Sting, yelping from burns,

"Well I'm sorry for having feelings for you!" Lucy screamed as the flames swallowed her body.

Sting got off her and folded his arms, "You tell me how the hell this is going to work if I can't even touch you!"

"I don't know! I'm trying Sting! It's just not that easy!" Lucy cried.

A tears began to stream down Lucy's cheeks. "I'm sorry I thought I loved you!" screamed Lucy,

Sting was a little startled by this. He loved her too but did he have the nerve to say it? Sting simply stood there, arguing in his head how to react. Lucy turned her back to Sting. She brushed away the tears with a single swift flick of her hand and glanced at him over her shoulder. She couldn't look him in the eye. She kept her strong attitude and determination unshakable.

"Leave." Lucy commanded pointing to her apartment door.

Sting just stood there… he didn't know what to do…

"If you don't feel the same way, just leave. Now. Please." She lowered her arm directed at the door.

Sting grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around to face him. He slammed his lips against hers and Lucy didn't kiss him back.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make this work." He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy averted her gaze. "Well I suppose… that no matter what. We'll always be a team…." She said quietly,

"So we will have plenty of time to work this out…" Sting added…

"Why so nice all of a sudden…" asked Lucy,

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't nice to my girlfriend?"

Lucy sighed and broke free from Sting. "I'm going to bed.." she announced,

Lucy picked up her change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, after Lucy exited her bedroom, Sting climbed into Lucy's bed. How Sting and Natsu were alike…

Lisanna pulled Natsu up…. _Wow he's heavy!... _ Natsu flung himself at Lisanna, hugging her tight…. Lisanna smiled gently and hugged him back…

"come on Natsu, I'll take you home…"smiled Lisanna….

Natsu was lucky to have Lisanna with him… He finally had his 'wife' back…. With Lisanna's sweet smile still painted in his head, Natsu lifted his head. His signature grin spread across his face and he took Lisanna's hand…

"Let's go!"

"Where's Happy?" asked Lisanna,

"Is Happy all you think about!?"

"He's our son!"

"He's a blue cat with wings!"

"But we raised him Natsu!"

"Good memories."

The couple walked down the streets of Magnolia and all the way back to Natsu's smiling happily, hand in hand, making up for lost years…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Evil Lucy!

Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Levy all crowded around Lucy who was lying on a bed in her pajamas screaming and clutching the scars across her face and her stomach. The scars were no longer fading but now turning black and burning unbearably even though she was a now a fire mage… Lucy kicked and screamed as Erza and Gray held her down by each arm. Lucy lashed continuously kicking Gray in the face with a flaming foot. Gray was knocked down to the ground and Rogue took over holding her down. Juvia rushed to Gray's side,

"Is Gray-sama okay?" Juvia knelt beside Gray supporting his back. Gray sat up and rubbed his bright red cheek,

"Yeah," replied Gray.

"Don't just stand their hold her legs down!" Erza commanded, whilst fighting Lucy's wild lashes and taking hits to her face constantly.

Levy held down one and Wendy held down the other. The girls struggled as Lucy screamed and tried to thrash around her body. Lisanna and Sting helped the girls pin Lucy's legs down. It pained Sting to see Lucy like this… She always acted so tough for someone who faced a humiliating defeat way back in the games.

"Sting! How long has she been like this?!" demanded Erza,

"I just woke up this morning to hear her screaming and kicking the crap out of me!" replied Sting.

Natsu turned and strode toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going Natsu!?" Erza growled,

Natsu looked and Lucy and stood rigid. _It's all my fault… if only I'd gone with her… I could have protected her… _Levy, Lisanna and Wendy yelped and removed their burnt hands from Lucy,

"What the hell is this!?" Cried Levy, tears spilled onto her blackened hands from the burns.

"It's a side effect to the poison that came with those scars," explained Rogue calmly among the commotion,

"I can't hold her down any longer!" Erza sighed, Sting and Rogue nodded in agreement. The heat burning their hands was intense. Gray and Juvia were surprised they were still somehow holding onto her….

Erza, Sting and Rogue all let go, they couldn't hold on any longer.

"Natsu! Hold her!" Erza yelled at Natsu who still stood staring blankly,

"Natsu, please!" Lisanna's sweet voice reached Natsu's ears.

Natsu didn't respond fast enough though, Lucy had already rolled off the bed and was on the floor. She kicked the furniture bruising herself badly. Lucy screamed and cried out but she yet she didn't shed a single tear. Lucy froze for a second, body sprawled across the floor, eyes closed, no breath, no heartbeat for a five slow and intense seconds.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu, the others surrounded her in shock.

Levy had a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.. _Not Lu-chan! _ Wendy who was hugging Levy tightly with the tears streaming down her face… _Lucy-san… don't go…_. Erza was holding back Lisanna with a brave face, while Lisanna had an outstretched hand toward Lucy… Juvia was crying into Gray's chest silently, Gray simply held her as he stared Lucy's way in shock… Sting and Rogue stood by all three exceeds as the watched in concern…. Fairy Tail was the closest living thing to family for Lucy…. She loved them and they loved her…. To see her like this was agonising, everybody felt her pain. The same thought played through everyone's heads… _Is she dead? _

….

…

…

…

.

No. Lucy Heartfilia certainly wasn't dead, her eyes flashed open. They weren't the same as before. They were black. Not the beautiful usual chocolate brown, but an empty black. Lucy stood up to find herself face to face with Natsu. Lucy drew her fist back and launched a firey punch into Natsu's face. Natsu was sent flying backward into the opposite wall of the infirmary. There was numerous calls of Lucy's name in shock and Lisanna's voice screaming Natsu. Natsu pulled himself out of the wall,

"She has flames!?" Natsu's eyes were wide.

"Oops we- I mean _she_ forgot to mention that…" said Sting scratching his head grinning in amusement,

"This isn't funny." Erza's tone beat down Sting's spirits.

Fadooonkk! A frying pan came out of absolutely nowhere and smacked Sting in the head. Lucy was starting to freak everyone out. Lucy was throwing things at them like a crazy bitch! Rogue charged at Lucy for hitting Sting, but Erza stopped Rogue with a circle of blades surrounding him. Next minute Erza was being crash tackled to the ground by Gray who had pushed her out of the way of flying bed frame (Lucy's remarkably strong when she's evil). Juvia jumped up and ran after Gray who was lying on top of Erza making Juvia mad. Another piece of flying furniture went for Juvia's head. Levy shouted for Juvia to duck, Juvia didn't duck in time though so Gray grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. Juvia was pulled to the floor just in time for the UFO to skim the top of her hair and knock off her hat. The UFO flew passed Juvia and smashed into Lisanna who screamed and got smashed into the wall opposite as Natsu had before. Natsu shouted for Lisanna and helped her up and out of the wreckage. Natsu charged at Lucy, Wendy shouted at Natsu not to hurt her, when really she should have shouted at Lucy to not hurt him. Natsu's iron fist of the fire dragon was flaming on his left hand ready smack some sense into Lucy. But Lucy was ready for him, she grabbed his fist and Lucy kicked him in the face with a flaming foot. It hit Natsu in the jaw, Natsu crashed into the floor. Lucy smiled and turned toward the door which everyone was blocking, but Natsu sprung back up, you honestly can't take down a fire dragon that easily. Natsu pinned Lucy up against the wall roughly, Lisanna gasped covering her mouth with both hands and eyes wide. "Where the hell are you Lucy?! I know you're in there somewhere!?" Natsu screamed in Lucy's face. Lucy maintained a blank expression and while Natsu was busy searching for the real Lucy, evil Lucy kneed Natsu where it hurts most and Natsu fell to his knees. Natsu hung his head in shame of being defeated like that. Wendy cried out to Lucy to stop but Lucy just walked all over Natsu (literally) like a carpet and continued to walk toward the door. For one the door was being guarded by some of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and two, Natsu was clutching on tightly to her ankle despite being in extreme pain.

"Now Juvia!" commanded Erza,

"Water lock!"

Lucy started shivering within Juvia's water lock, that shivering became violent twitches and those violent twitches soon became seizures. Everyone began to panic again… All of a sudden Lucy fell unconscious. Juvia released the water lock on Lucy and Sting walked over to Lucy and picked her up. Sting placed Lucy back on the bed gently, he rubbed his head again… It was still throbbing… It was sort of like something had been triggered, and she was somewhat involuntarily stimulated to do what she did… Because that wasn't Lucy… that was a dark side they had never seen before. Natsu was ever so glad that Lucy hadn't fallen into the darkness against Nirvana the previous year. That could have been frightful for some. _I knew you had it in you Lucy… _thought Natsu… _You can be strong! Because you are strong… you never had to try and prove it… Don't endanger yourself like that again Luce… I'm scared I'll lose even more than I already have… I don't want to have to lose anyone every again… that sounds kind of selfish… but it's how I feel. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Lucy woke slowly, her eyes peeling open. Everything appeared blurry until her eyes finally adjusted to the light and focused on her surroundings. She glanced to her left, Sting was sitting beside her, she glanced to her right, Natsu was sitting beside her also. Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Why are you both in my apartment?" Lucy screeched,

"We're not in your apartment. Idiot." Sting rolled his eyes mentally face palming,

"Huh?" Lucy looked around to discover she was in the infirmary,

"What am I doing here!?" Lucy asked,

"You were having seizures and stuff and then you turned evil and were trying to kill us all!" Natsu added smiling like it was a good thing.

"Don't say that like it's a good thing!" yelled Lucy, Lucy kicking Natsu off his chair…

"Is it just me or is she more violent recently?" Natsu questioned,

"Do you even remember _anything _that happened yesterday?" asked Sting who seemed annoyed by Lucy's presence as he did 85% of the time.

"I remember hearing a church bell when I woke up and then going back to sleep…?" said Lucy in confusion.

"That's helpful." Replied Sting,

"Why do always have to act like you hate me!" Lucy yelled at Sting hot headedly.

Sting stood up and left the room silently.

"Don't just walk away saying nothing!" Lucy yelled after him.

Sting kept walking as though he'd never heard her.

"Luce. He's been by your side ever since two days ago. Give him a break." Said Natsu as he got up to leave.

Lisanna walked in as Natsu started to walk out.

_Did Natsu seriously just say that? _Thought Lucy…

Sting walked out of the infirmary to find Rogue standing behind the door,

"At this rate. You'll lose her." commented Rogue.

_Why can't she just understand I love her… It's Yukino all over again! _Thought Sting.

"Maybe you should tell her that instead of making the same mistake twice then." Rogue said to Sting,

Sting kept walking and entered the guild hall, he sat down at the bar beside Cana and ordered a drink. Natsu entered the guild hall moments later, he walked over to the request board and stared at the jobs a while.

Meanwhile, Lisanna approached Lucy at her bed.

"Natsu's been here ever since you got sick to, you know that?" said Lisanna,

"I get it now," said Lucy, looking down with sadness, "They've been looking out for me for so long, and then I woke up and yelled at them…"

Lisanna sat down on the chair Natsu had been sitting at.

"Natsu misses you Lucy." began Lisanna, "He misses his partner, he misses who you used to be and the friendship that you had together."

Lucy began to cry. It was as though she'd forgotten how much the people in Fairy Tail cared about her. Lucy brushed away the tears and looked up at Lisanna. Lucy pulled Lisanna close into a hug. Lucy couldn't help the tears that spilled from her saddened eyes. Lisanna hugged Lucy back and let her cry on her shoulder. _I was so wrapped up in becoming strong that I forgot why I was becoming strong. I forgot that I was doing all this to protect everyone else, so that Fairy Tail wouldn't have to keep rescuing me. Because for once I wanted to save them, I love Fairy Tail! I shouldn't have forgotten it! How could I! _

Lisanna broke the hug, "Lucy, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Sorry, no." answered Lucy, "Do you know?" she asked Lisanna,

Lisanna explained to Lucy what happened. Lucy carried a sad expression as Lisanna continued to recount the events of the previous day….

"Thank you Lisanna," said Lucy,

"Why are thanking me?" asked Lisanna,

"Because you made me see sense again," Lucy smiled sweetly.

Lucy rose from the bed, but then fell back down again as sharp pains stabbed through her body. Lisanna helped her back onto the bed again and sat back down on the chair beside Lucy.

"Thank you again,"

"You're welcome!"

"Lisanna?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you mind calling everyone that was in here yesterday in for a minute please?"

"Of course not, I'll just get them."

Lisanna left the room and returned minutes later with everyone from the day before standing before Lucy.

"I want to apologise, everyone. For not being myself, being violent, and trying to hurt everyone. And I am sorry Natsu, for _actually _hurting you." Said Lucy, hoping for forgiveness,

Nobody spoke, but everyone crowded around Lucy and hugged her. Lucy smiled. _I love Fairy Tail and everyone in it! _

Authors note: Short chapter, another will be along soon hopefully


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- That time he walked her home

About 7 hours later in the evening, Lucy woke again, this time with less aches and pains. She looked around to see Natsu on the chair asleep beside her. This made Lucy smile. Lucy rose successfully from her bed, she walked into the guild hall. It was deserted. Lucy felt the evening air brush against her scars. She put a hand on her stomach, her touch was cold. She put the other hand on her face, the scars stung, they were ugly, but she didn't mind. She remembered what Gray had said to her about a year and a half ago, 'As long as my scars are visible, I don't care'.

Lucy walked back into the infirmary. She shook Natsu's arm but he just rolled over and snored. Lucy sighed _I kind hoped it wouldn't come to this… _Lucy drew back her fist and punched the green flames into his face right between his eyes. Natsu's eyes shot open. "What was that for!?"

"Everyone's gone home already." Said Lucy with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Natsu ran out into the guild hall… when he returned, "Oh…"

"Yeah, so I'm going to go home," Lucy turned and walked out of the guild through the guild hall. Every step it ached a little bit, but Lucy didn't care, she just wanted to go home to be in her own bed. On the way home, Lucy began to walk slower and slower. She walked down a few streets of Magnolia feeling like she was being followed. Lucy turned around,

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray ran up to Lucy down the street. Shirtless. As per usual.

"Gray? I'm fine. What are you doing here?" asked Lucy.

"You don't look fine." Gray watch Lucy walking extra slowly beside him, "I …. Ummm… sleep walked here somehow…" Gray lied…

Lucy was suspicious but didn't question him… "Gray?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh… it's about eleven…"

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know?"

"No I only just woke up a little while ago and Natsu was the only one left in the guild."

"Idiotic Flame-head!"

"Huh?"

"Natsu isn't good at showing or explaining his feelings. I'm surprised Lisanna got so much out of him. You know sometimes he actually is as dumb as he looks."

Lucy laughed making her stomach hurt. Gray ducked under Lucy's arm and supported her with her arm around him.

"Thank you," said Lucy appreciatively,

"No problem… So, ummm, when did you and Sting become a thing?"

"You know that job I went on? Before I came back with these scars… We got pretty close after he took me to Lamia Scale so Cheria could heal me… We were in the inn alone and then yeah…" Lucy explained awkwardly…

"You didn't have?"

"No! Of course not!" Lucy blushed,

"So it wasn't a lie then?" asked Gray,

"You thought I was lying?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's because you've never had a boyfriend before and when you came back you were acting different… It was all just a bit weird and sudden."

"I swear I wasn't acting that differently!"

"You completely ignored Natsu who was always the one to make you smile, you had such a tough attitude with a fake sweet tone and you even started dressing differently…" Gray told her.

"Natsu was with Lisanna…" said Lucy quietly staring at her feet as she walked,

"So that's what's bothering you…"

"You could tell?"

"Lucy, I've known you for a year now, and we are close friends on a close team."

"Not anymore…"

"We still can be… All you have to do is say the word. At this rate someone will suggest Lisanna takes your place…"

"Natsu…." Lucy whispered to herself… "You know the reason I did all this… was because I didn't want to be the weak one anymore…. I didn't want to always be saved, I want to save myself! I want to truly be a strong mage of Fairy Tail…. But I was always Fairy Tail's 'damsel in distress'… That's all I ever was… Natsu's always saving me…. Maybe I don't wanna feel like I'm always relying on him and hanging off his shoulder…. That's why I left on my own. That's why I training a week before I returned. That's why I was acting tough!" Lucy's tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall, "I did it for him! And I come back and he's with Lisanna! I did it for him!" Lucy cried and cried. Gray picked her up and carried her to her apartment and laid her down on the bed.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this to yourself. Follow your heart. Don't think about it too much."

"Gray, what do you know?! You can't even find the confidence to confess to Juvia already! Besides! What is that even supposed to mean?!"

Gray leant down to Lucy and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Lucy, don't cry. You're too strong for that." He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY!" Lucy shouted in his face, she quieted down again and continued sulking.

"The minute you sort out your feelings, I'll confess to Juvia. I promise." Gray walked to the door and closed in behind him. "Goodnight."

Lucy woke up early that morning with a damp pillow from the tears she once shed. She wiped and rubbed her eyes and walked over to her mirror. Lucy looked a mess, not to mention the fading scars across her face. She showered and dressed quickly only to find herself walking to guild in what felt like the next minute. Half way there Lucy was greeted by Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch, Sting walked with his arm wrapped around her as they bickered back and forth. And for a change after arguing and looking at each other angrily in the eyes, they burst out in laughter at each other. Rogue almost cracked a smile, _about time, _he thought.

The three mages and the two exceeds entered the doors of Fairy Tail, all was the same as usual. Juvia was stalking Gray, Mira was smiling at the bar, Natsu was brawling with the stalked stripper, Wendy was in conversation with Charla and Levy, Erza was eating cake, Elfman was eying Evergreen from opposite sides of the guild whilst she conversed with Bickslow, Laxus and Freed were absent again due to council meetings, Gildarts was hitting on Laki, Cana was drinking, Loke was flirting, _when did he get here?, _Jet and Droy were arguing with Gajeel and so on…

Lucy settled down at the table with Levy and Wendy. After Lucy assured them she was fine, Sting and Rogue approached and suggested taking a job. Lucy apologised to the girls for her short presence and headed to the request board to pick something. Lucy stared for several minutes along with the twin dragons' two exceeds scanning for decent jobs. The guild doors opened and the Fairy Tail members turned their heads, Yukino and Angel had returned.

"Ahhhh you're back!" greeted Mira happily.

"Yukino?" Sting said in shock,

"Sting." Yukino glared as she walked past him,

"Tch. Rude." Commented Sting,

"Don't say that when it's your own fault." Said Rogue with arms folded across his chest.

"How!?" Sting demanded.

"For starters, you told her you liked her and then the next month you act like you didn't know her because she lost a battle. You didn't even stick up for her. And then you didn't really make an effort to talk to her since. What do you expect?"

_Yukino… Sting once loved her… That's what Rogue said… It's probably true… Rogue's not wrong often… Sting probably still loves her…. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone after all….. _Lucy tore her eyes away from Sting and Yukino. Lucy turned to Rogue, "You should go on this job without me, I think I'm gonna sit this one out… my wounds still haven't fully healed either."

_I'm surrounded by family, yet I feel so alone. I am so confused, is it Natsu? Is it Sting? _

_Whoever it is, it obviously just isn't meant to be… _


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: For the reviewers wondering why Angel joined Fairy Tail, the answer is yet to come so just hold on a couple of chapters. Besides Angel can care about her sister if she wants….

Chapter 16- Silence

Lucy didn't leave her apartment for days, simply because she didn't feel like it. She sat in her apartment, eating ice cream, watching Lacrima Vision, in her pajamas. After a week of vacation, Lucy found her free time to be interrupted by Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? Get out!" Lucy screamed threatening to punch him with a flaming fist.

Natsu simply caught her wrist and ate the flames.

"I said get out!" She repeated,

"Awwww but you haven't been to the guild in a week!" Natsu whined.

"Go have fun with Lisanna." Lucy scowled,

"I wanna have fun with you though," Natsu gave Lucy a puppy dog face,

"Are Sting and Rogue back yet?" she asked avoiding the question,

"Yeah and then they went on another one straight after."

"Great, they didn't even bother telling me."

"Come on Luuuuuuuucyyyyyyy!" Natsu begged tugging on her arm,

"Eeeerhhhhh! Fine! Now get out so I can change!"

Natsu jumped out the window and hid just around the corner, he let out a giggle as he peaked through her window whilst she took off her shirt. What Natsu's idiotic brain hadn't anticipated, was Lucy carefully watching the window through the reflection of her mirror. _Her boobs are huge… _thought Natsu… Suddenly flames were in his face and Natsu gulped them down leaving the window…

"Thanks for the meal!"

"I should have thought that one through…" sighed Lucy to herself. She finished dressing and met Natsu outside to walk to the guild. It was the first time they'd hung out since they started training… Lucy was actually speaking to him and it was as though she'd never saw him with Lisanna. It was just like they were when he first took her to Fairy Tail, she was finally happy again. Things were beginning to really look up for her. She repaired the friendship with Natsu, the sky was clear and blue and a warm breeze blew her hair slightly in the wind. Fairy Tail didn't feel lonely anymore.

Lucy chatted to Lisanna in the guild that morning. Getting along with Lisanna made it easier for Lucy to get over Natsu, knowing that he was in the hands of such a sweet and caring person. That reassurance made Lucy happy. _If you can't make someone truly happy, make sure someone else can. Lisanna can take good care of him and he can take good care of her… They are perfect for each other… _

The very same morning when Yukino woke to find Angel gone and a note left on her bedside. It read; 'I'm sorry. No one can understand how sorry I am. No one ever has. I have my motives. I'm sorry I couldn't be the big sister you wanted me to be.' Yukino stared at the note and reread it countless times. _Maybe I'm just not meant for family. Sabertooth was never a family, my big sister has disappeared again, I've only been in Fairy Tail for a few months and I just don't seem to fit in… Maybe I should just go to… But maybe, I should give Fairy Tail one more _chance_… Maybe things will change, I'm sick of having no one. I suppose Lucy and I used to be close after all our unison raid episodes, and Natsu stuck up for me when no one else did… But it seems like they have their own friends… Fairy Tail has one more chance… Maybe Sting and Rogue might have me back. _

Lucy and Lisanna's conversation that morning came to an end and Lucy spotted Yukino by herself looking down… Angel was always with her, until now that is… Lucy sat down next do Yukino,

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked,

"Angel's gone again… I don't know where and I don't know when, I don't even know why… I don't even know why I'm telling you this… Maybe it's just because I feel so alone…"

"She left?"

"Yes, she left me this note." Said Yukino showing Lucy the note,

"What does this mean?" asked a concerned Lucy,

"I don't know…" replied Yukino sadly with glassy eyes.

When all of a sudden, (Cue dramatic music) there was screams, cries, crashes and floor boards breaking. The gravity throughout the guild changed dramatically. Everyone and everything was slammed to the floor, even the floor was breaking under the extreme gravity pressure. The notorious Bluenote was standing before them. Gildarts rose from the ground and charged at Bluenote. The two spiralled off into an intense battle spiralling out of control within the guild hall. Gildarts shifted the battle to outside the guild craftily for the sake of the guild members. The further they fought away the more gravity was released. The Fairy Tail members got to their feet to find themselves confronted with a group of mages standing before them with black hooded cloaks.

One mage lifted their head, "Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial spirit mage, master of ten zodiac gate keys." She removed her hood to reveal just past shoulder length wavy brown hair and the violet streaks among it. She had violet eyes and a small violet fascinated over her left part of her hair shaped like a witch's hat. She stared a Lucy with a deadly smirk. Lucy reached for her keys when her attention was averted.

Another mage lifted their head, "Juvia Lockser, water mage, last to see the legendary black wizard Zeref." She removed her hood to reveal long black hair with a red bow tying the top layer back from her face. A fringe fell over her dark eyebrows above her piercing bright green eyes. Juvia took a battle stance with a tough expression in which she wore when she was an element 4 of phantom lord.

Another mage lifted their head, "Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer, traitor to Raven Tail." He removed his hood revealing Obra the ex-Raven Tail, standing before them. Gajeel turned a fist to iron.

Another two mages lifted their heads, "Erza Scarlet," they spoke synchronised. One mage removed his hood, "For abandoning the children of the Tower of Heaven." Racer stood before them. "To avenge my team, and myself." Ikegura pulled back her hood, the ex-Trinnity Raven mage stood before them.

Another mage lifted their head, "Natsu Dragneel, for intervening with descent of chaos." Midnight pulled back his hood. Natsu let the flames engulf his fists.

"Titania. I will not lose this time. My new guild, 'Silence' will win, we are the strongest. Undefeatable." Minerva revealed her face behind the black hood. Erza stared in shock and perhaps, fear? No. Titania wasn't scared of anything.

The rest of the mages removed their hoods. There was a small boy of about eight years old with blonde hair and red eyes. There was a young teenaged girl about Wendy's age, with lime green hair like Freed and as long as Erza's, she had dark, black eyes and a white quarter moon pupil in her left eye only. There was a man with an old and torn jester hat covering half of his shaggy brown hair, he had black endless eyes and wore heavy eyeliner under them, not in a gay way, but a creepy clown sort of way. There was a teen that looked quite similar to Gray, black hair and same age but wore sunglasses over his eyes and instead of a cross on a chain, he wore a shark tooth on a string of leather around his neck. There was a teenaged girl about Lucy's age with long and wavy ice blue and white hair with bright light blue eyes like Lisanna, she might have had the intention to destroy Fairy Tail but she honestly looked sweet. The last to reveal his face was Rusty-Rose with his ridiculously hideous haircut. Lisanna, Bickslow, Levy, Elfman and Evergreen groaned. _Not this guy again!. _

Minerva spoke, "Don't bother asking why we are here. We already told you. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona and Natsu Dragneel and we will leave Fairy Tail uncrushed. Failure to meet these requirements and we will destroy every last inch of happiness Fairy Tail ever has. I will crush you guild and then everyone in it and then make them watch their friends suffer. Oh and Erza Scarlet, Titania… we would like you to surrender yourself to us along with your guild mates."

"You have a black heart." Erza retaliated.

"I just know that there is only way to get what you want. To take it, and let no one get in the way, because life isn't fair. You of all people should know…. Didn't your favourite Jellal…. Imprison your friends and reject your rescue efforts to build his tower to heaven. How unfortunate, and hardly fair." Minerva smirked.

"WE WILL NEVER HAND THEM OVER TO YOU. WE ARE FAIRY TAIL AND WE STICK TOGETHER!" came a voice. Everybody turned and stared. Mirajane just got serious.

"Then this is war." finished Minerva.

Fairy Tail and Silence began to fight.

Lucy drew her key from the leather pouch by her side. And that's when she heard it. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Blondie."

Lucy turned around and to her horror, Flare Corona was right in front of her.

"I thought you changed…. Your apology, was sincere…." said Lucy,

"Obra is the only family I have, I will follow him anywhere, do anything…" Flare spoke creepily as the words tumbled from her lips.

"Yeah, cut the crap!" Yelled Lucy and in a flash her eyes were black and a green flaming fist was in Flare's face, sending her flying back.

Flare recovered quickly and rose to her feet like nothing hit her. "I'm not the same as I was Blondie. I'm stronger, but you couldn't even beat me then could you?" She sneered with her head on a tilt.

Flare quickly wrapped flaming red hair around Lucy's wrists and ankles and tightened them. Lucy remembered the same situation and the grand magic games, she knew what was coming next if she didn't break free. Lucy let her head droop and sighed.

"I really thought you had goodness in you Flare. But since you don't," Lucy's expression went from sympathetic to evil and loony, "I guess I'll just have to enjoy burning you like a witch!" Lucy laughed as if possessed and her blackened eyes shot a glare at Flare. Flare even looked a little scared. Green flames covered Lucy's body. Flare's eyes widened, _what is this? _Lucy flames didn't singe flare's hair but Flare could feel it burn as it set alight her hair spreading closer and closer to her face.

All of a sudden Lucy snapped out of it, her evil self perished with the impact of a body tackling her to the ground out of Flare's grasp. Natsu, of course. Natsu had Lucy pinned to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?!" Yelled Lucy in Natsu's face, but Natsu just ignored her. Natsu turned his head to the hair mage.

"Flare… You… You're flames…. Are so…. Beautiful…" a blush tinted Natsu's cheeks.

Lucy was shocked. _Natsu… hardly ever… BLUSHED! And for FLARE!? What is the world coming to!? Natsu what are you doing? What about Lisanna? Is this some crazy instinct thing? Even so, why HER!? _Lucy lay motionless, crazy thoughts running through her head.

Natsu neared Flare walking toward her slowly, not breaking eye contact. Flare was enticed by his gaze, Natsu now stood with his lips only centimetres away from hers. Natsu's left hand was beneath her chin, his fingers pulling her slowly and gently towards his chin towards his. Lucy flamed silently, watching with outrage. But that was when Lucy smirked noticing it. _Who would have thought the dim-witted Natsu Dragneel would pull off such a trick with success… I guess that's what makes it so believable huh? _Natsu was holding a flaming iron fist aligned with Flare's stomach ready to strike, pretending to be interested in her was just a distraction. _How un-Natsu like! _That's when Lucy realised the second thing, why Natsu pushed her out of the way. Obra was standing behind Flare silently, hiding behind a cloak hood draping over his monstrous face. (I hate Obra, he made Lucy publicly humiliated by making it appear she lost to Flare! I wanted to shoot him! I thought I might just add, anyways back to the main story.) Natsu was now only millimetres away from Flare's lips. _How close is he going to cut it! _Lucy screamed in her head. Natsu thought he had everything planned out. _1. Save Lucy before Obra and Flare do something to her. 2. Distract them. 3. Beat the shit out of them!_ But what Natsu hadn't anticipated was Flare getting too close for comfort. Flare took it that step too far. She connected their lips, and Natsu reacted quickly. _Lisanna's gonna kill me! _Natsu smashed an iron fist into her stomach sending her flying backwards. The beauty of Natsu's plan was that he could smash her right into Obra as he hit her and while Flare had crashed into Obra Natsu took advantage of their vulnerability.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shot their way.

Flare rolled out of the way and left Obra to be exposed and unarmed to the full force of the fire dragon's roar. Flare's hair flamed as she stood in battle stance before Natsu.

"Natsu! You're wasting time battling such a pathetic mage. Leave her to me."

Natsu wheeled round and saw Lucy standing before him… But it was similar to before… It wasn't the same Lucy…

"Awww Lucy, but I'm all fired up!" whined Natsu,

"She's mine." Lucy growled.

"Awwww but I wanted to eat her hair!" Natsu complained.

Flare looked outraged at his comment.

"Just go save Lisanna would you?" Lucy scowled,

Natsu backed away frowning… Lucy definitely wasn't herself…

Somewhere else in the guild…

"Ice-make Lance!" soaring arrows of ice flew like missiles toward the raven haired dark mage.

"Ice-make shield!" said the dark mage and a black ice shield formed in front of him and Gray's arrows were reflected back to him.

Gray dove out of the way. "What the hell is this?" Yelled Gray as he recovered himself,

"Ul's student right?" the dark mage asked. Gray opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You don't need to answer that, I already know." the dark mage replied.

"Who are you!?" demmanded Gray. But the dark mage just smiled.

"I will ask again," Gray continued,

"Whoa calm down. I am Ice-Master, My name is Luka, and you might want to be politer to Ul's step son… But… She didn't know about me…. She was already dead."

Gray stood shocked. For some reason Gray had this feeling… He wasn't lying… Maybe it was because in a split second, both of them had already stripped? The dark mages sunglasses were gone… He had incredible gold eyes….

"Ice-make: Hammer!" yelled Gray slamming a hammer where Luka stood.

Luka commando rolled out of the way in a nick of time. "Ice-make: Dragon's fangs!" Luka clapped his hands together in front of him like jaws, and an enormous black ice dragon appeared before Gray. The ice dragon turned to vapour as a soaring black ice sword cut through the mist aiming at Gray like an arrow. Gray ducked just in time for the sword to miss. Gray watched as the sword flew over his head, the sword kept soaring…. Soaring…. Right into Juiva… Gray was stunned for a moment… Had he just got Juvia… Stabbed?

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, eyes wide and expression of horror.

The sword went straight through her, "Juvia's body is made of water! It is okay Gray-sama. Juvia isn't hurt, Juvia is glad Gray-sama cares."

Gray breathed a sigh of relief as the sword pinned the wall behind her like a dart. _When Juvia is brave like that…. Strong and tough… she's the woman I had a thing for from element 4…. The rain woman… she was back for a split second… Not the stalker Juvia… Juvia Lockser… The rain woman… That stole my heart…. _

"Ice-make: Dragon's crushing wings!" the dark mage took advantage of Gray's shifted focus. Giant icy wings became extensions to Luka's arms. Gray looked back at his opponent, too late to do anything now. The giant wings crushed Gray from both sides as Luka smashed his icy arms together. A single direct strike of the ice dragon slayer, was enough to take down Gray Fullbuster. _Shit. _Thought Gray as he lost himself in the blackness.

Juvia turned her head to see the unconscious Gray, with body sprawled across the floor.

"Gray!" Yelled the rain woman as the tears fell down her face.

Only minutes earlier…..

Juvia found herself faced with a sweet looking mage with ice blue and white hair. Her bright blue eyes peered into hers.

"Aren't you a little hottie!" giggled the unknown mage, smiling at Juvia and eying her seductively,

"Excuse me!?" Juvia turned bright red with embarrassment and took a step back.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Where are my manners?" She laughed stepping closer to Juvia, "My guild calls me Snowflake, Snowy for short!" Snowflake's smiled. All of a sudden, personality changed dramatically as her bubbliness disappears and shadows cast over her eyes.

"My apologies…" says Snowflake darkly.

Juvia glared at Snowflake, "Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia is the rain woman."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Falling amidst the chaos

"BLIZZARD!" Snowflake cried, she whirled a storm of snow around herself and cast it toward Juvia. Juvia didn't even bother to dodge as the snow hit her. Juvia was slammed against the wall but acquired no injuries.

"Juvia's body is made of water." Said Juvia.

"WATER LOCK!"

Snowflake was held in the water lock by the blue haired water mage. But Snowflake just smiled.

"Why are you attacking Fairy Tail?" Juvia demanded.

"To retrieve what we desire." Answered Snowflake,

"Why do you want Juvia?" Juvia asked in her strong voice.

"Because Juvia was the last to see the legendary black wizard Zeref… Souless is looking for Zeref… Because without Zeref, she has no soul." Snowflake replied. The shadows cast over her eyes was becoming less opaque as her other personality began to shine through. Snowflake's eyes depicted sympathy and love… Juvia looked confused at this but kept a strong face.

Something burst through Juvia's body. Juvia looked at the mage who reminded her of her Gray-sama.

"Juvia!" called out Gray as it hit her…. _Gray-sama really cares… about Juvia… Juvia is happy to have such caring nakama…. _

"Juvia's body is made of water! It is okay Gray-sama. Juvia isn't hurt, Juvia is glad Gray-sama cares." She repeated as she turned back to Snowflake.

Snowflake broke the water lock with ease.

"It's a shame your boyfriend isn't made of water to." Snowflake said coldly.

Juvia turned her head to see the unconscious Gray, with body sprawled across the floor.

"Gray!"

Juvia didn't even know what hit her, but she knew, the second she turned her head, was the second she'd lost the fight.

"I'm sorry Fairy Tail…. I'm sorry Gray-sama…. I wasn't able to protect my nakama…." Juvia's eyes shut as the rain woman went out like a light.

Somewhere else in the guild…

Wendy was being backed up into the wall by the creepy looking dark mage with the jester hat.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked frightened…

"Wendy!" yelled at Charla from further away…

The dark mage answered, "I am the Jester." he said darkly. Wendy was quite creeped out, but she remembered all the times Charla had told her to stop being weak when faced with Oracion Seis. Wendy had grown so much since then, and determined to prove it.

"Scary…" Wendy shook as she found herself cornered with no way out…

"Such a shame a cute girl like you-" But Jester didn't have a chance to finish his sentence despite his creepy compliments,

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

At the impact of the sky dragon's roar, Jester was knocked backward into the floor. But Wendy didn't stop there,

"Sky dragon's wing slash!"

"Sky dragon's claw!"

"Sky dragon's crushing fang!"

Wendy's attacks hit effectively, but Jester tolerated her attacks. He stood up in front of her looking fierce and creepy as ever.

"Card magic…" He began slyly… "ROYAL FLUSH!"

Jester opened his arms wide and cast his cards toward Wendy. The cards turned to a massive wave of water and knocked Wendy backward back into her corner.

"Kyaa!" Wendy screamed,

"Wendy!" Yelled her little exceed. Charla flew over to Wendy only to find herself being hit and thrown across the room like a rag by a devilish Jester.

"CHARLA!" screamed Wendy with tears tumbling from her beautiful brown eyes.

The Jester pulled out another set of playing cards. No, a pair.

"Card magic… Jokers!"

Wendy was surrounded by two jokers both wearing matching jester hats and clown outfits. The room became dark, she was now… alone…. They closed in on her, laughing and creeping toward her, grabbing her arms, she tried to use her magic but nothing happened…. _What is this magic? I can't break free! What to do I do?! _The two jokers pulled on her arms as if fighting over her and then tossed her into more nothingness…. Blackness… _This isn't possible… This can't be happening… Is this all in my head? _And that's when Wendy got it… _Yes! It's in my head! It's an illusion! _Wendy broke free from the Jester's spell.

"Very clever girl! You saw through my illiusion! Did you like the nullifying touch I added! I find it increases fear significantly! Of course, with you figuring it out so quickly, it was hardly fun."

Jester and Wendy were now circling each other, switching positions just like Wendy had planned. Wendy smiled, ready to put her plan into action.

"Quit the chatter! Shattering light! Sky Drill!" cried Wendy,

Air swirled around both Wendy and the Jester as she backed him up to the guild walls, Wendy couldn't risk using such a spell in the position she was in before without wiping out half her guild-mates with him. Wendy manipulated the swirling wind by moving her arms in a motion that sent the wind spiralling in a tornado like manner toward Jester. There was no escaping this attack, Cheria was the only exception being able to heal herself. Even then, Cheria never actually escaped the attack.

Somewhere else in the guild again….

Evergreen didn't even see her go by. She was insanely fast. Evergreen was ready to fend for herself when all of a sudden her opponent was gone. Hundreds of cut and scratches marked her body and her long hair was cut short as a slash came in contact with her neck. Beads of crimson blood emerged from various cuts all at once. Evergreen screamed as the pain attacked her everywhere. She fell to her hands and knees. Such quick defeat almost brought evergreen to tears, her eyes became glassy, all she'd seen was a smirk and a light pink head of hair, and now she was on her hands and knees. _I'm pathetic. _

"EVERGREEN!"

And then there was hope.

Elfman Strauss ran to her side and tried to help her up. But he'd let his guard down to soon, a number of cuts raked across his back. Elfman growled at his forgetting this was a war zone.

"Take-over: Lizardman!"

Elfman braced himself in front of Evergreen, praying that his scales would protect himself and Evergreen for a short while. Each slash hurt more and more cutting deeper and deeper into his thick and tough skin.

Evergreen tried to gain the strength to stand. _If I truly want to be called Titania, I must pick up myself whenever I fall. I must not show my weakness and I won't give up and let someone else finish the job for me. I WILL WIN! _Evergreen rose to her feet slowly placing foot after foot underneath her body balancing herself. _I am a Fairy Tail wizard I will not be taken down so easily. _

Elfman continued to shield himself from Ikegura with the scales on his arms, but she didn't stop, she just kept cutting and cutting and cutting. Finally Ikegura took a break and positioned herself standing a couple of metres before the Lizardman smiling devilishly. She laughed cruelly as Elfman breathed heavily placing two giant hands on his knees.

Fairy wings glittered across Evergreen's back, she used her wings with as much strength as she could gather through the pain. Finding it hard to rise even up to her feet, Evergreen fluttered her wings and ran up Elfman's broad lizard back as a ramp. Evergreen leapt over Elfman's head using her wings for support.

"Fairy bomb!" shouted Evergreen, as she attacked Ikegura from the air space above her.

Ikegura looked around confused for minute, only traces of fairy dust swirled around her.

"Well that's…. Pathetic." commented Ikegura.

"GREMLIN!" Evergreen commanded as a continuous stream of fairy bombs rained down upon her opponent.

Ikegura held her sword in front of her and attempted blocking or reflecting the bombs, but Evergreen's magic wasn't so easily defeated. Bombs continued raining down upon Ikegura as more and more bombs exploded at the contact of the sword.

Ikegura fell to the ground beaten by the hands of Evergreen who had also fallen to her hands and knees in front of Elfman once more. Elfman rushed to her side.

"Evergreen!"

"Elfman! Don't touch me I'm fine." Evergreen scowled.

"Rejecting help isn't man!" commented Elfman.

"Just leave me be! I don't need anyone's help!" She growled at him. Shadows cast over her eyes and her now short hair fell over her face. "Don't let your guard down! We are still in the middle of a war zone!"

Evergreen's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Elfman followed soon after. The hundreds of cuts were too much.

Somewhere else in the guild….

"ASUKA!" Bisca Connell's eyes darted from fight to fight looking for her daughter.

"ASUKA!" Alzack Connell searched in concern.

The married couple ran through fights and flying blades and attacks looking for their darling Asuka.

"Bisca! Have you seen her?"

Bisca shook her head in dismay as tears began running down her cheek.

"ASUKAAAAAAAA!" yelled Bisca. Bisca threw down her gun and ran recklessly through the chaotic battles and broken wreckage of the guild. Every table and chair was smashed, not a wall was whole, unconscious bodies were collapsed on the floor, the atmosphere and her surroundings were hectic and fast paced, Bisca couldn't catch a glimpse of Asuka anywhere… Bisca ran and ran around the guild hall, dodging attacks and searching desperately.

"BISCA WATCH OUT! yelled Alzack. Alzack pushed Bisca out of the way as a last resort and let the flames swallow his body. The heat of the fire dragon's roar engulfed Alzack who had pushed Bisca to the side away from Obra and the roar. Little did Natsu know he took down a comrade along with an enemy that one time.

Alzack was burnt and bruised on the guild's broken floor boards.

"ALZACK!" he heard faintly… it was the voice of his wife….

"Find…. A…su…ka…" Alzack pleaded hoping his wife would hear. Then Alzack was passed out cold.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- _I was drunk… I didn't mean to… _

Somewhere else in the guild…

Yukino pulled two keys from her side ready to fight. But in a split second her keys were gone.

"Minerva!" Yukino growled as she scouted the room for Minerva. Sure enough, Minerva was standing behind her.

Minerva chuckled with her arms folded over her chest.

"Nice to see you to… Long-time no see, Yukino." Minerva spoke slyly.

"Return my keys to me now." said Yukino infuriated,

"No. But I promise I won't harm you… I guaranteed a certain someone, you're safety…. And to some extent… your protection…" said Minerva with a smirk.

_Angel? You didn't did you? _Contemplated Yukino. "You think I would buy that?" Yukino retorted.

"Doesn't matter whether you believe me… I have the only keys you own in my possession…. So regardless of whether I attack you or not… You can't do anything… But you never stood a chance anyway… Sleep well, Yukino…"

"Sleep… well?" The room started to become blurry and Yukino slowly sank to the floor…

"Sleep magic… is such a beautiful thing…" Minerva smirked as Yukino's liveliness faded.

Somewhere else in the guild…

Lisanna stood alongside Cana, the intensity rising by the second. The woman with violet eyes and predominantly brown hair was staring at them, her focus never wavering the slightest. The tension was increasingly suspenseful, _who will make the first move?_

And that's when Lisanna spoke.

"What do you want with Lucy?" Lisanna spat,

"Her power." Smirked the violet-eyed dark mage, "I obtain most of my magic by draining that of celestial mages."

"Then why not Yukino as well?" Cana demanded,

"Because I made a deal to protect her."

"Who are you?" Cana growled,

"The spirit witch, they call me. Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lisanna launched herself forward at the witch, "Animal soul: TIGRESS!"

Lisanna dove at the witch, raking her tigress claws across her cheek. The Spirit Witch counter attacked with a kick to Lisanna's stomach sending her flying back into Cana.

"Sand Spear!" The Spirit Witch held up a palm to the girls, and a beam of sand hit them straight on.

"KYAA!" Screamed Lisanna, meanwhile Cana regretted drinking so much before a fight.

Cana recovered quickly.

"Prayer's fountain!" Cana laid a single out on the ground in front of her and the destructive water struck the Spirit Witch and knocked her back. The Spirit Witch stood back up and ran straight into the fountain. This time she focused on the water and absorbed in into her hand. Cana stood gobsmacked at her luck, _how is this even possible… only Aquarius can possibly withstand prayer's fountain water?... _

"Giant wave attack!" The Spirit Witch smirked in triumph as she spat Cana's water back at her and Lisanna. Cana and Lisanna lay beaten on the ground. Lisanna's head rolled to the side. She could see Natsu saving Lucy and pinning her to the ground… _You know Natsu… After seeing that I don't feel so bad now… _She saw Natsu stand up and walk over to Flare… _Natsu what the hell are you doing?!... Oh I see it now… Natsu what the hell! _Lisanna stood back up enraged by her boyfriend's actions. _I know I can't talk but it was different… I was drunk… I didn't mean to… _

"Animal Soul: Viper!"

Lisanna transformed into her latest full body take-over, the viper snake. She was a giant orangey coloured viper snake with deadly venomous fangs. She struck the Spirit Witch and bit into her side. The Spirit Witch screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Lisanna retreated to Cana's side and Cana attacked directly after her.

"Explosion cards!" Cana threw three cards toward the Spirit Witch and they exploded upon contact.

Cana and Lisanna had thought they'd won until….

"Wool bomb!" came from the cloud of explosion smoke, undoubtedly the Witch's voice.

A fog of pink wool surrounded Lisanna and Cana, choking them in the fluffiness.

"Regulus, grant me the power!"

Cana and Lisanna's eyes widened considerably as a blinding light hit them. Cana and Lisanna now lay amongst the wounded and unconscious on the guild floor. The Spirit Witch was standing, but barely, clutching her side and stumbling, until she to, was lying crippled on the floor.

Somewhere else in the guild…

"ASUKAAA!" screamed a frantic Bisca,

"ASUKAAAAAAAAAA!" at the top of her lungs,

"Ice-make: Sword." said a bored voice from only metres away, a black ice sword in hand.

The raven haired dark mage approached her from behind when she didn't even notice.

"ASUUUKAAA! PLEASE!" Bisca was oblivious…

The Ice-master jabbed the sword into her side.

"Now die quietly. How annoying!" he remarked as he turned and walked away…

"These fairies are going to lose because of sheer stupidity… not what you'd expect from the strongest guild in Fiore…." The Ice-master shook his head still bearing an evil smirk on his mysterious face always housing his sunglasses over his eyes.

Somewhere else in the guild…

Levy was confused. _What is going on?_ Something fast darted passed her making her fall to her knees she could barely even see it… it reminded her of Jet… but there was Jet beside her with Droy also at their knees too.

"KYAA!" Levy screamed, she felt a massive kick to her back as she fell to the ground.

"LEVY!" both teammates simultaneously yelled. Jet and Droy rushed over to Levy, but were struck doing so. With all three down to the ground they lifted their heads and saw the Racer.

"I-I thought you were in p-prison when they captur-red Orac-cion Seis-s?" stuttered Levy coughing harshly.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy chanted in concern,

"Didn't the Magic Council tell you? I escaped the day they released Angel and that Hot-eye freak from Council Prison."

"Why?" choked Levy.

"My whole life I have been imprisoned, my trial for freedom was denied. I was a slave of the tower of heaven and Erza Scarlet left without us. Finally I was free with Oracion Seis, fighting for what I wanted, and then, the magic council imprison me without chance of ever getting out. I escaped and joined Silence, because they can guarantee my freedom. I will do whatever it takes, to finally, live!"

Racer raced toward Levy but Jet made it in time. He appeared in front of Levy and punched Racer in the jaw, Racer retaliated with a kick to Jet's stomach, Racer then disappeared from Jet's view and took out Jet's legs from behind. Racer sped around the guild and Jet followed him keeping up remarkably.

"You're fast. Fast is good." Remarked Racer as Jet followed him on his tail around the guild between other battles.

Soon enough Jet and Racer were before Levy's eyes again. Racer and Jet was racing side by side, when Racer just stopped. Jet kept going, _how did his focus shift from fighting to racing?! _Levy thought annoyed. Jet had kept going long enough that he was all of a sudden outside of Racer's slowing magic range, and without intention, Jet sped off unintentionally and slammed face first into the guild wall.

"JET!" cried Levy and Droy.

Racer turned to Levy and Droy and began to beat them from all sides and angles in a flash. Levy and Droy felt utterly hopeless. Levy felt herself about to give up, as much as she tried to keep herself together,

"I'm sorry Lu-chan." Levy whispered as she was slipping away from consciousness.

A kick was coming toward Levy's head. Levy knew this was it, she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for what would surely follow only to feel a hand pushing her back. The hand was rough and strong yet gentle to enough to push her away to safety. That was her saviour's intentions indeed. Levy opened her eyes and saw a fast fight occurring before her. They moved so fast she could only catch site of flying fists, feet and small iron pillars. _Gajeel… _thought Levy as she gave into the pain… _Please win… _was her last thought before the unconsciousness took over her.

_I will Levy… _thought Gajeel. _I will. _

Somewhere else in the guild…

Little Asuka sat behind the bar hidden out of sight urging Happy and Lily to let her go out and watch the fight.

"Natsu said you have to stay here!" Argued Happy.

"But I wan' go watch fight thoooough!" pleaded Asuka,

"It's not safe out there, it's best we stay here." Lily confirmed.

Asuka folded her arms and pouted but stayed put behind the bar. But then she heard her mother's screams.

"ASUKAA!"

"ASUUKAAA!"

And then a high pitched scream.

Asuka began to cry.

"Mumma… please be safe.." she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The Magic Council

Meanwhile the fairies were engaged in battle, the Magic Council continued their daily deliberations unaware of the danger that burdened Fairy Tail.

"She shouldn't be in the guild under any circumstances, what makes you trust her!?" Laxus questioned Makarov.

"She has a sister she cares about more than anything, her life was built on protecting her family. Why would she jeopardise that Laxus?" Makarov said sternly.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have been so lenient so soon, that may have been the cause of the following break outs." Freed added,

"I don't know why you voted to let her out to begin with. They are reckless. They are bound to spiral more trouble." Inputted Kagura.

"Sorano 'Angel' Aguria is under the watch of Gildarts. He is a very capable wizard-" began Makarov,

"Gildarts' is as reckless and unreliable as we suspect them to be! It will be easy for any of their wrong doings to go unnoticed under his watch." Laxus scowled,

"Could these concerns be spiralling from the fact I didn't appoint you the next master of Fairy Tail, Laxus?!" Makarov frowned,

"We do not need to bring personal issues into our deliberations!" said Lyon Vastia in a tone of authority.

"You'd think of the issue, if it were your Juvia-chan? Lyon." Rufus sneered lifting his hat from in front of his face.

"But it's not my Juvia-chan!" Lyon bellowed,

"What happened to no personal issues?!" Rufus teased,

"Silence!" Commanded Jura.

"No he started it!" yelled Lyon.

"Since when have you started acting so immature!" commented Doranbolt (Mest)

"Since his 'Juvia-chan' was brought into this…" mocked Freed,

"Like you can talk… what if it was the demon Mirajane we were talking about here?" Ultear smirked,

"How did you even end up on the council Ultear? You were the traitor to begin with. Why weren't you arrested like Jellal when they found him with Oracion Seis? You are both guilty of the same sins." Kagura stated,

"Rufus is just as bad as me when it comes to Mira! Don't simply put this on me!" Freed argued with a frantic and red face,

Ultear simply ignored his remark and turned her eyes to the floor.

"I never did atone for my sins…. So do I really have the right to judge others?... Besides, my only reason for returning, was to atone for the sins I had commited." Ultear looked up with glassy eyes. "So, this is my reasoning…. For resigning as member of the Magic Council." Ultear began to exit the room.

"Ultear-chan!" pleaded Eve.

"I don't belong here. I never have. I cannot face those of light, until I atone for my sins and perish the evil within myself. How silly I was to forget that after joining Crim Sorciere when that was our very purpose?" Ultear left the room without another word. Her departure was quite sudden.

"Anyone else?" asked Makarov,

"I believe, I also do not belong here. I cannot peacefully converse without mention of my Juvia-chan who isn't even mine. I do not believe I am an efficient or fitting member of the second reformed magic council. And with that I pronounce, my own resignation!" Lyon Vastia exited in the same manner as Ultear.

"I don't belong in this occupation. I am leaving. I have to return to Raijinshu, they and Fairy Tail are family. And this is a farce!" Freed left red-faced leaving a rune-written note of resignation behind,

_That's my child! _Thought Makarov secretly.

"I have to agree. This isn't what I signed up for." Grunted Laxus.

"I really don't think I was ready for such a big step up. The Holy Night is out." Eve Tearm proceeded to the exit,

"I do not believe I am fitting for the job description either. I will be returning to Mermaid Heel. Until we meet again, Jura, Makarov, Doranbolt, Rufus…. I will be leaving you, with my word of resignation and hopes that the next members, will lead the magic society successfully, unlike this… 'farce'" And with that Kagura also left.

After a long pause and a continuous silence with only sideways glances between mages, Jura Neekis spoke. "Is that all?"

"That is all, for now."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- '_I'm such an idiot'_

Somewhere outside the guild through the hole in the wall (courtesy of Gildarts Clive)…

Kinana, Laki and Bickslow had managed to find themselves fighting side by side against a young boy who looked about eight years old and looked rather like a young Natsu but with blonde hair and red eyes. (Put an 8 year old Natsu and Zancrow together and that's what he looks like).

"Who are you?" asked Kinana,

The little boy didn't respond using words but held up three fingers on one hand and five on the other. Laki raised an eyebrow and Bickslow sported a confused expression, though not that you could really see it.

"No, not how old you are, what is your name?" Kinana asked again rather politely,

Again the boy simply held up the same figures on both hands. The young boy requipped a small magic hand gun in each hand. Laki took a battle stance and Bickslow was prepared with his baby's ready to take battle formation. The boy who claimed his name was 8, aligned the guns with Kinana and Laki. Laki leapt forward as 8 fired.

"Wood make: Wood wall!" Laki successfully created a wall in front of the three in enough time to block the oncoming magic bullets.

"Requip." Whispered 8.

A giant axe swung down, splitting Laki's wood wall in perfect halves. Laki, Kinana and Bickslow dove out of the way quickly.

"Baryon formation!" Bickslow commanded directing his baby's. Bickslow's dolls created a circle formation and produced a bright concentrated beam aimed at 8.

The beam struck the ground near 8; he dodged with a dramatic dive and tucked up into a roll. 8 emerged suddenly from the excess smoke of Bickslow's doll attack, with a giant scythe in hand. 8 took a swing at Bickslow who dodged only just in time. Laki appeared behind 8,

"Wood Make: Dam of shy love!" she cried as stake-like wood emerged from the ground crossing over like a hash-diagonal picket fence. (really bad simile, sorry couldn't think of better description).

8 jumped high into the air as the stakes rose from beneath him. He requipped once again, this time holding a sword in each hand. 8 cross his swords in front of his chest and in one swift movement dispelled two magic beams from the sweep of his twin swords. The beams struck Laki and Kinana but Bickslow managed to dodge somehow. 8 approached Bickslow who was bruised and had cuts from various attacks and dodges during the battle. 8 was holding his scythe again with a deadly look in his piercing red eyes for such an innocent looking young kid who couldn't even tell them his name. Bickslow sighed. _Such a shame, kid. _Bickslow thought almost sympathetically. Bickslow revealed his previously hidden, glowing, green eyes.

"Figure eyes." He said,

8's eyes widened. Bickslow knew he had won this fight. He had no use for the kid, so he punched him in the gut hard enough for him to pass out. _That should keep him out of trouble. _ Bickslow watched as 8 slept peacefully on the grass next to Laki and Kinana. _How many more Fairies have been struck down? Kind of reminds me of when we tried to take over Fairy Tail. How did seeing them like this not make me feel anything back then? _

Back in the guild somewhere….

Warren, Max and Romeo were confronted with a young girl around Wendy's age. Her hair was a fusion of lime green and black and she all of a sudden looked about seventeen, she had jet black eyes and one had a white quarter moon pupil inside. She bore a wicked smirk upon her beautiful face.

"Who are you and what do you want with my guild!?" Romeo commanded,

"It is not my intentions to harm you're guild. We are only restoring our dignity by stealing it back from those who took it to begin with." The girl giggled and smirked devilishly, looking at Romeo and twister her hair around her finger.

"I said, who are you!?" Romeo growled,

"Calm down and keep your pants on! I was getting there. But first you tell me?" The girl winked at Romeo and waited for an answer.

"I am Romeo Conbolt. The mage who will be responsible for your defeat!" Romeo spat,

At this comment the girl's imagination seemed to be off with the fairies, but then a serious gaze lowered to his eyes. "I am the Dreamer, as they call me. I use dream-maker magic see. I also use a bit of various others magics. That's what makes our guild strong! Because we aren't limited to anything! We are unstoppable! We create the silence everyone dreads! We don't need alliances with the other dark guilds. All we need is each other!" she said airily.

_A dark guild that cares about each other?…._thought Romeo.

"Okay, enough introductions. Let's fight!" Romeo called to Max and Warren.

"Dream make: Python Vines!" The Dreamer extended her arms toward the three Fairy Tail mages, thick, green, snake-like vines emerged from the palms of her hands. The Dreamer snaked her vines around all three mages in an instant, wrapping around her victims like Pythons, The Dreamer took on a sadistic persona as she tightened the vines grip around the three. Max, Warren and Romeo all struggled, Romeo realised his squirming was futile and attempted to think of an escape, desperate to be able to breath freely . _Purple flame has sticking properties, yellow flame has stench properties, blue flame has cold properties…. I can't believe I am a fire mage but have no flames with burning properties! _thought Romeo. Dreamer's vines smacked his across the face, back and forth, eventually releasing Romeo from the python vines' grip and whacking with across the guild like a tea ball. Max squirmed and wriggled feeling the grip around his waist tighten again, Max turned head toward his comrades, Romeo had stopped squirming and Warren was on the verge of passing out. _Why hadn't Warren seen this coming? _thought Max. Warren passed out and Romeo was thrown across the room. "Shit!" Max sighed, _This little bitch has already won._ _What has Fairy Tail come to? Why can't we win? We are the strongest guild in Fiore! _Max's eyes rolled back into this head and his eye lids fell shut. Dreamer giggled and released him.

"That was too easy. Couldn't even touch a fourteen year old girl with a single attack! How sad." Dreamer looked down on Max and chuckled again whilst kicking him around on the ground. _This girl is a sadist. _thought Max. Dreamer's gaze wondered from Max, "I fancy a new look I think…. Dream make: Mirror!" Dreamer stared at the mirror for a while as if lost in its depths, "I got it!" she said as she walked away, turning her back to Max. "Dream make: Vision 0.42!" The Dreamer altered her appearance so that she looked her real age (14), she had short dark blue hair with a black rose adorning it, and the same black eyes with one quarter moon, also tanned skin and her guild mark appeared on her neck which was a black quaver rest. _Good, _thought Max. The Dreamer girl was happily changing her appearance when Max Alors' eye's cracked upon. _Her backs turned, I can strike, playing dead only worked too well! _

"Sand rebellion!" Max began using his attack. The Dreamer girl turned around startled as the sand began to surround her. The sand exploded and the girl was tossed through the sandy air and rolled onto the floor. Max smiled as she lay on the floor, eyes closed and still.

"Ouch." She coughed and opened her eyes. In an instant she was at her feet. "Dream make: Zombie apocalypse!" she moved her arm in an upward motion as if the lift up something invisible. Corpses began to rise from the ground, souls, they were, taking the form of who they used to be with blood dripping from their mouths and chains clasping their wrists. They walked groggily toward Max, slowly but surely closing in on him,

"Sand wave!" Max knocked away all zombies in a single attack, and they disappeared with a poof! And storm of ashes. But when Max's sand and the zombie's ashes cleared, he realised that it was all just so she had him distracted. The Dreamer smashed a fist into Max's head, only to realise it was a sand clone. Max kicked the girl in the middle of her back from behind and she fell to the ground again. "Dream make: Laki Olietta." said the Dreamer, still on her hands and knees. Max bore a look of confusion as a girl who looked exactly like Laki appeared before him.

"What is this!?"said a startled Max.

"You dreamed of her. So I dream-made her for you, I can see into everyone's dreams." the young girl grinned. She had a nice smile for an evil child.

"Wood-make: Dam of shy love!" Laki punched the ground and weapon-like wood erupted from ground under Max throwing him into the air and letting him slam down into the ground unconscious for real this time. _Laki beat me? This is so not cool… How am I supposed to tell people how I was beaten?... _Max's eyes closed wearily.

Romeo Conbolt woke back up and made his way back through the commotion to find his fight against that girl. He finally reached the spot where they were fighting. The girl was all of a sudden younger again, she had short dark blue hair and the same eyes, her skin was slightly tanner and her guild mark was now on her neck. Max was unconscious in front of Laki which puzzled Romeo.

"Laki!?" Romeo asked, but Laki didn't even flinch.

"She's just a dream projection, idiot." commented The Dreamer.

"How did you dream-make Laki!?" demanded Romeo,

"Her boyfriend dreamt of her!" sniggered The Dreamer gesturing to Max.

"Do you think they'd make a cute couple?" giggled the Dreamer making an adorable face toward Laki and Max. _She'd get along well with Mirajane's demon side…. _

Romeo engulfed his right fist with purple flames and threw a fire ball straight for the Dreamer girl's head. She ducked quickly and the flame ball flew past her. Romeo threw another.

"Dream make: Wendy Marvell." whispered The Dreamer. Romeo saw the girl smirk. All of a sudden in front of her was Wendy and the flame ball tackled her to the ground.

"Wendy!" Romeo ran to her aid, he rolled her over. Her eyes were closed and she looked peacefully knocked out. "Shit." muttered Romeo to himself. _What have I done? _Romeo cursed himself, looking at Wendy's sleeping face.

"Idiot!" The Dreamer rolled her eyes and kicked Romeo hard in the head as he lent over Wendy. "Did I not just show you that I can create anything or anyone from someone else's dreams? So this is your girlfriend or something? Oops, kicked you a bit hard did I?" She smirked and giggled and walked away leaving Romeo and the others to fall into a deep sleep.

_I'm such an idiot. _thought Romeo as he felt a sharp pain in his head, surely he'd wake up with a bruise and a lump.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Your words won't phase me

Somewhere outside the guild….

RustyRose shook his head as what appeared to be three idiots attempted to challenge him to a fight. A mage specialising in a form of seith magic combined with hand to hand combat (Nab), no match for his sword/claw arm and shield, a dancing mage that can amplify and decrease powers within a range who was absolutely useless against Belcusas the Thunderclap and an shy mage with a paint brush who proved just as pitiful against the creations of RustyRose as Vijeeter the dancing mage.

RustyRose wrapped up the fight quickly and left three fairies biting the dust in his wake. RustyRose then set off to find Bluenote to determine the results of the Bluenote vs. Gildarts match.

Out the back of the guild….

Macao and Wakaba stared into a pair of blank, evil, red eyes. Midnight couldn't even consider then a match for himself.

"Smoke crush!" Wakaba's fists of smoke soared toward Midnight only to be reflected back at Wakaba. Wakaba's quick thinking spared him when the smoke crush landed its hits, on his own smoke fake.

This time Macao dashed forward, "Purple rain!" the bullets of purple flames were again reflected back to the Macao without Midnight even lifting a finger.

"Macao you idiot!" yelled Wakaba as Macao was brought down by the very last purple flame.

Midnight hadn't even lifted a finger.

"My turn." said Midnight softly.

"Where did he go?" Wakaba growled to himself.

"Behind you." said a soft voice. "Dark Capriccio." Midnight grinned as the darkness magic drilled through Wakaba Mine. Midnight laughed softly and turned to walk away.

"I must inform Mistress of our progress. We have almost finished the strongest guild in Fiore. Mistress will be pleased, I trust Minerva will take care of the other matters we discussed." And with that, Midnight disappeared.

On the second floor of Fairy Tail….

Mirajane Strauss had been confronted with a female mage around the age of seventeen with green eyes and long black hair with a red bow adorning it. She had dual blades, a short katana in each hand. Mirajane assumed she was a requip mage like Erza.

"What do you want with Juvia!?" demanded Mirajane with a demon persona.

"I want her to aid me in my search for Zeref." she answered, emotionless and monotonic.

"Then why not just come to Fairy Tail and ask." Mirajane questioned,

"She will die in the process, Zeref utilises death magic." she answered in the same manner as before,

"That would mean your own death too then wouldn't it?" Mirajane asked,

"No. I cannot die."

Mirajane's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"Enough interrogation, I came here to complete my task, and that is what I shall do."

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane took the form of her first Satan Soul,

"This shall be an interesting match, Demon Mirajane." announced the girl,

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." said Mira in a questioning tone.

"They call me Souless." she said,

"Why?" asked Mirajane,

"Because I have a heart, but no soul."

Souless's feet hovered off the ground and she soared toward Mirajane. Mira's fist made contact with Souless's head as Souless's foot made contact with Mira's gut. Mira skidded back and Souless recovered turning back around to face Mira on a different angle.

"Sword slash." whispered Souless, and with a single horizontal motion of her blade a slashing beam axed Mirajane into the s-class request board. Mirajane recovered quickly also,

"Evil explosion!" yelled demonic Mirajane, as a ball of darkness magic was thrown at Souless. But Souless was quick, she quickly dodged by diving and then tucking up into a somersault.

"Sword echo." she whispered. Souless crossed her swords in front of her as she sang in the top gap through the crossing swords. The note was high pitch and amplified, it converted into an attack of sound wave magic. Mirajane held her ground with her hands over her ears. _I can't defeat her with this Satan Soul, but if I use a different Satan Soul in here… I could bring the roof down on everyone. _

"Sword echo slash." Souless whispered. She expanded her arms wide expelling a more intense and powerful wave of sound at Mirajane. Mirajane continued to resist, _She's left herself open, if I can get her now….. _Mirajane dashed forward very quickly. Souless's eyes widened, but her reflexes were too quick for Mirajane's first Satan Soul.

"Sword echo slash beam." she whispered super-fast. Souless clashed the swords together just as Mira's fist was inches away from the critical spot on Souless's neck. The sword echo slash beam, had an extreme effect on the demon because it was a powerful three-step spell. Mirajane flew backward and slammed against the wall with a scream. Mira felt faint, her eyelids felt heavy and her magic depleting. _How does Souless hold out like she does? _wondered Mira. _Mira, get a hold of yourself! You can't black out now, you have something to fight for, so fight! Stand up and fight, because you have the motive, you have the power, and you have the heart! _Mira steadily got herself to her feet, she was back in her human form.

"I have the heart, to go on. And you have the heart to!" Mira spoke strongly,

"I have no emotions. I have no soul. Your words won't phase me." said Souless in the same tone as always.

"You said you have no soul. But you have a heart, and a heart is all you need! A heart that beats for your friends and the people you care about!" Mira yelled,

"A heart simply beats to circulate the blood through my body in order to survive. It has no emotions, it is stupid that people believe the heart is where love and feelings come from. The soul is where the feelings dwell… the brain is where the memories are saved…. the heart is where we get the power to live." responded Souless,

"You're wrong!" screamed Mira, who charged at Souless despite being somewhat powerless. Souless didn't move. _This woman isn't giving up even though she has hardly any magic left… where does her motivation to do this come from? _thought Souless as she felt herself being tackled off the balcony of the second floor. Mira kept yelling as they descended through the air.

"Will power from the soul gives us the power to survive! Just as the heart gives us the heart beat and also the power to survive! They are no different from each other if you just believe! If you can feel from the soul, you can feel from the heart! How can someone with a functioning heart even think about taking away so many lives so easily! They are not bad people! They do whatever they can to take care of the people they love!" Mirajane had Souless slammed to the floor on the first floor of the guild, yet Souless and Mirajane were still awake and fighting. A trail of blood leaked from Souless's head and Mira's knee caps were bruised badly.

Souless pushed Mirajane off of herself, grabbed her and leapt up to the second floor using gravity change magic. Souless threw Mirajane into the request board again and began talking in a tone equivalent to a yell for a being with no soul.

"You don't have a clue what my life is about; do not act like you know me. I do what I have to, with no question about it. But no matter what happens, I will always remember the value of life." Souless spoke coldly but true.

Mirajane was inches away from blacking out again, but she smiled weakly in knowing something about her opponent. "You know, Souless, you are not truly an evil person, everyone has a reason for what they do. But you don't have to fight like this, there's always another way. Nobody wants to lose someone they love, if you know the value of life, I'm sure you can understand that…." Mira's eye lids closed as she spoke.

Souless put a hand on her chest where she felt her heart beating. "I'm sorry, Mirajane. But I have started down the wrong path already, and I can't stop now." she whispered walking over to the balcony. With a single leap Souless landed gracefully on the first floor and retrieved her swords.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- I will go to any length

"Just go save Lisanna would you?" Lucy scowled.

Lucy death glared Flare with eyes that seemed endless.

"Blondie…" Flare stared back.

"I'll make quick work of this." said Lucy coldly. Lucy was out far out of character Flare almost whimpered; _at least she's not being that egotistical cutesy brat! _thought Flare. Flare wrapped her flaming red hair around Lucy's waist and whipped her across the face with another strand. Lucy singed the hair around her waist with ease and drew out three keys. _Is she insane? _thought Natsu. Yes, Natsu Dragneel hadn't left, but if Lucy ordered him not to interfere, he wouldn't, he understood it was something she had to do. As much as it pained Natsu to see Flare's hair whip across her face, Natsu didn't move from the spot. '_Just go save Lisanna' _echoed in his mind. He did hope Lisanna was okay, and he would go find her, but he has to make sure Lucy will be okay first. _Lucy just drew three zodiac keys! Even I know this isn't going to end well. She doesn't have enough magic for this, does she? _another voice popped into Natsu's head. _Natsu, what are doing? You're putting no faith in your best friend what so ever. You've hardly been there for her recently and you almost walked out when she needed you most, and you think you know what she's capable of. Think again Natsu…. _

"Scorpio! Gemini! Aries!" Lucy summoned the three before her,

"Aries! Wool bomb attack! Scorpio throw some sand at me! Gemini turn into me for unison raid!" commanded Lucy,

"Sumimasen!" exclaimed Aries, "Wool bomb!" a cloud of pink fluffy smoke enveloped Flare hindering her sight.

Scorpio blasted a beam of sand toward Lucy. Lucy grinned somewhat devilishly, and captured the sand in a ball of fire which she launched at Flare who was blinded by fluffiness. Flare screamed and Lucy smiled.

"Return Aries! Scorpio! Thank you!" commanded Lucy, "Gemini let's do this!"

Lucy and Gemini enchanted the spell and then, "Urano Metria!"

Conveniently Flare had just recovered from the previous blow when Urano Metria struck her, pounding her into the floor and bruising every inch of her body. Lucy turned away satisfied,

"And that is revenge, Flare Corona. Feel the pain of losing!" a dark Lucy spoke and laughed at her triumph.

"Don't think so little of me Natsu Dragneel." Lucy spoke as she spotted as shocked Natsu Dragneel lurking nearby.

Somewhere else in the guild…

"Why did you do that to Yukino? And since when did you ever finish a battle so pleasantly, Minerva?"

"Ahhhh Titania, since I made a deal with a certain someone to look after her." Minerva smirked.

"You? Upholding your end of a deal? Who are you and what have you done with Minerva?" chuckled Erza.

"Let me just say this. As much as I'd hate to admit it, there are stronger mages than I, and I do not intend on having myself shedding blood for simply not upholding my end of a deal." said Minerva.

"Requip!" Erza requipped her heavens wheel armour.

"Time to get down to business then." said Minerva.

"ENOUGH!" called a voice throughout the guild. Minerva and Erza's heads turned to the guild doors along with everyone else.

"The boss is here… til next time, Titania!" Minerva walked to her boss's side, as did the rest of the guild members of Silence. The boss had black and white hair that reached her waist, it was slightly wavy and was entirely black on the right side of her part and entirely pure white on the left side of her part. Her guild mark was on her forehead in black which contrasted against her porcelain white skin. She had one white eye and one black, complementing her hair colour. She wore the same cloak as the rest of the guild members and, other than colour; she was exact copy of the Spirit Witch. The boss's gaze wandered around the guild hall as she wore a small smile on her doll like face.

"I had expected more, from the strongest guild in Fiore." she said softly and sweetly, looking up. "So many fallen Fairies." she sighed. "But then some, fallen in Silence." she continued. "I have no intention in hiding my name or business here, my name is Nirvana. My magic is Nirvana, I also use mind manipulation, mind seeing and soul possession magic. My personal reasons for invading Fairy Tail is simply to invoke havoc and chaos, but I also did this for my guild members, they have their reasons, and I must respect that to earn their respect, trust and loyalty. I have been successful?" Nirvana paused, "I will allow Fairy Tail to recover and bring all surviving members to greet us, I'm afraid you seem a wee bit…. scattered… I will give you fifteen minutes." she finished.

Erza didn't say anything, she could sense an insane amount of power already. She gathered the other members in front of Silence, and they a waited what would come next.

"Pantherlily and Happy, two exceeds from Edolas. Bickslow, also uses human soul possession and a member of the broken up Raijinshu. Asuka Connell, the child of Bisca and Alzack Connell, the gun requip mages. Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer who had the sky god slayer on ropes, impressive I might add. Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer and former 'Iron Gajeel of Phantom Lord'. Lucy Heartfilia, otherwise known as 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia', a celestial mage known to possess ten of the zodiac keys and mastered a number of high class celestial spells, also possess a form of emerald fire magic. Erza Scarlet, given the title 'Titania, queen of the fairies', an extraordinary requip mage capable of defeating one hundred monsters and defeating Azuma of Grimoure Heart and many other strong mages. And lastly but not least, Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer and son of Igneel, known to surpass all before him; Zero of Oracion Seis among the many, and survived an attack of the legendary black wizard Zeref…. So this is what remains of Fairy Tail?" Nirvana finished.

"And that is what remains of Silence?" retorted Erza bravely,

"Yes, and one more person… Angel Aguria, master of Celestial and Angel trait magic!" Silence parted and Angel walked through the middle of them, her Fairy Tail guild mark that was once on the back of her hand was replaced with the insignia of Silence.

"I'm sorry, Fairy Tail. I will do what I have to for Yukino, I will go to any length." stated Angel.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Follow us, Erza

"Yourself and Yukino were always safe with Fairy Tail, you didn't need to betray us!" retorted Erza,

"I'm afraid you're wrong." replied Angel calmly.

"Have faith in your guild!" Erza responded,

"Fairy Tail is not my guild anymore. It is Yukino's guild, it is her dream, not mine." replied Angel.

"Then why did you come to Fairy Tail to start with!" Yelled Natsu,

"Because that was the conditions of the council releasing me, I was supposed to be under the close watch of Gildarts Clive. So much for that, I found myself wound up in the plotting against Fairy Tail with Silence, originally I declined their offer but they could promise me Yukino not be harmed through all of this, so I betrayed Fairy Tail, for the sakes of my little sister." said Angel.

"This is crazy we could have looked after her, and you!" Natsu yelled, "But anyone who hurts Fairy Tail has to pay!" Natsu began well up inside with power, taking a battle stance, flames erupted throughout his entire body.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The fire dragon's roar headed straight for the dark guild blocking the entrance. All of the guild members from Silence dodged except for one, Nirvana. Nirvana crossed her arms in front of her and cast a defence spell, "Nirvana shield!" a shield of black and white magic (Like the Nirvana seen in the Oracion Seis Nirvana arc when Jellal activates the destruction spell) spread across herself forming a strong barrier, but not strong enough to surpass Natsu Dragneel. Natsu's roar eventually broke the shield and Nirvana stumbled back. Minerva stepped in front of her ready to fight,

(Cue dramatic but tragic sort of Fairy Tail music)"Let's fight back together!" Natsu called to his comrades in triumph, "Wendy! Gajeel!" The three took a stance, "ROAR OF THE IRON, FIRE, SKY DRAGON!" The triple roar rolled into one and headed toward Minerva and Nirvana. Minerva smirked and Natsu's determined face turned to a gape. _Stupid child, my magic allows me to swap places with anyone within my sight via teleportation. _Minerva teleported and moved Lucy to her spot in an instant.

"LUUCYYY!" cried out Natsu and Erza in sync. Lucy fell to the floor in an instant and starting quivering and shaking in unconsciousness. Natsu and Erza ran forward to Lucy as fast as they could, Nirvana turned to Erza.

"Nirvana!" A beam of the black and white Nirvana magic struck Erza in her tracks, nothing could save her now. Erza woke with shadows under her pitch black eyes, she had an evil aura surrounding her, there was no doubt that Erza was no longer the same.

Natsu ran over to Lucy and cradled her head in his arms, "LUUCYYY!" he cried… _F*** NATSU! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!? _he screamed at himself. All of a sudden it wasn't Lucy in his arms, it was Minerva. That bitch had teleported again.

"This is the end of the line, Natsu Dragneel!" said Minerva as she drew out a blade that pierced his toned chest. Natsu didn't move. He just looked down and saw the crimson blood that leaked from his stab wound, he touched the blood with his hand. He wasn't dreaming. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but he didn't, his silent screams echoed in the eerie silence of shock throughout the guild.

"This battle is over." announced Nirvana. "End this Minerva."

Minerva pushed a stabbed Natsu off of herself. "That was supposed to be my kill, Minerva." scowled Midnight.

"The point is, she got the job done." commented Nirvana.

"Sleep." commanded Minerva as she waved a hand over the remaining members of Fairy Tail.

Asuka, Happy, Lily, Wendy, Bickslow and Gajeel all felt the wave of fatigue wash over them. Asuka and Happy were the first down, followed by Lily. Wendy, Bickslow and Gajeel took slow and angry steps toward Silence, but they couldn't withstand the sleep spell. Wendy fell to the ground as tears spilled from her eyes, Bickslow followed soon after. Gajeel was stubborn but found himself at he's knees before he knew it. And with the last collapse to the ground, Silence punched their fists in the air in triumph.

"Gather your comrades, they are not under the sleep spell so just kick them until they wake up. If they don't wake, leave them. Then we will collect those that we came for." said Nirvana heading towards the door. "I will see you all back at headquarters. Follow us, Erza." she announced before leaving with her sister, the Spirit Witch and a Nirvana stricken Erza.

The rest of the Silence members stayed to clean up the mess, and walked around the guild first searching for their own comrades.

"Come on, Daddy! WAKE UP ALREADY!" yelled out The Dreamer who was gently kicking and poking the Jester.

"Gooood Morn-n-ning Mahalia!" yawned the Jester as he addressed his daughter.

"It's afternoon." she stated coldly.

"Bluenote!" yelled RustyRose in Bluenote's ear. "Come on sleeping beauty!" RustyRose taunted, and with a gravity smash to the ground, RustyRose knew Bluenote was awake.

Mahalia then walked over to 8 and shook him gently, not bothering to call his name. The young boy opened his eyes slowly, and Mahalia motioned her hands in a number of signs and spoke articulating her words clearly as she spoke. "Are you okay? Yes, we won." she said. 8 signed something back and Mahalia translated for Souless out loud. "Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" said Mahalia for 8. "I'm fine Kido. Let's go home."

Bluenote entered the torn apart guild and kicked Obra awake. Obra groaned and woke up Flare. Midnight took the liberty to awaken Racer and Ikegura and Silence began to collect their prizes.

Souless walked over to Juvia Lockser and picked her up in her arms. Juvia wasn't very beaten up with only one large bruise to her head.

"Thankyou, Rena." Souless said to Snowflake.

"What for?" asked Rena,

"For trying not to hurt her." said Souless.

Bluenote threw Cana Alberona over his shoulder.

"She doesn't have the Fairy Glitter!" he snarled,

"Just take her with you and force it out of her when we get back!" sneered RustyRose. Bluenote nodded in agreement.

Midnight rolled Natsu over with his foot.

"He's not dead yet…. Snowflake! Pick him up and carry him back would you?" asked Midnight,

"Flare would be happy to-" began Flare with hearts in her eyes,

"No." said Midnight coldly,

"Yes General!" answered Rena as she picked him up bridal style.

Obra grabbed Gajeel by the hair and began dragging him out without a single word.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The fallen fairies in the eerie silence

It had happened in about the space of an hour. In all the commotion the fairies had lost a sense of time, and the comrades and friends they cherished. Could Fairy Tail find hope in their despair? Natsu Dragneel had been stabbed through the chest, Erza Scarlet had been turned to darkness by Nirvana. Cana, Juvia, Lucy and Gajeel had been taken, and all of the Fairy Tail mages were either sleeping or unconscious.

Wendy, Bickslow, Asuka, Lily and Happy were the first to wake.

"NAATSUUUUU!" cried Happy, "They've taken him!" tears rolled down the cheek of the blue exceed.

"The others are gone to!" cried Wendy, "Natsu-san, Juvia-san, Cana-san, Lucy-san and Gajeel-san are all gone! Erza-san probably left with them willingly to!" Wendy to, broke down into tears.

"Don't cry, Wendy. All we can do is help our comrades who are injured, we will go save them Wendy." Bickslow assured her.

"Really?" Wendy looked up into a light of hope,

"We are Fairy Tail, of course we will!" said Bickslow,

"We will, we will, we will!" chanted Bickslow's baby's.

Creek. Wendy turned to the guild doors to see Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Laxus and Freed, standing in the doorway with expressions of shock and horror.

"What happened here!?" Laxus demanded from Bickslow.

"Where's Mirajane!?" Freed asked with his face in a state of worry,

"What happened to Lucy!?" asked Sting.

"An enemy dark guild raided us." answered Bickslow, "They were too strong, even for Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry Freed-san, I don't know where Mira-san is." Wendy looked down as her timid voice shook.

"Where is Lucy!?" demanded Sting, beads of sweat poured down his face in distress.

"I'll explain this situation to you in more detail, please be patient, Sting. The mage who I assumed was the master, of the guild, was a user of Nirvana magic. They came to Fairy Tail with the desires of capturing and probably killing our comrades. They took Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Erza and Lucy. Minerva stabbed Natsu… Lucy was hit with the unison raid of Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy intended for Minerva…. And Erza, was turned to darkness by Nirvana and left with them willingly. Angel was with them, she claimed to have been doing it for Yukino." said Bickslow… "And that was just to sum it up… Look at the damage."

"I knew it!" bellowed Laxus, "It looks like Acnologia was here!"

"Turns out they were as destructive as Fairy Tail… and they all had incredible magics, much like Grimoure Heart… In fact, Bluenote and RustyRose were here." added Pantherlily.

"You don't say…" said Freed, "I'd imagine Gildarts and Bluenote are responsible for most of the damage…"

"Look, conversation can wait til later. First we should round up everyone and assess everyone's physical and mental states. Let's get started, see how many you can wake up and move the rest to the infirmary." announced Rogue who left swiftly with Frosch. The other members agreed and left seeking others as well.

Freed frantically ran through the guild, _Mirajane, Mirajane, Mirajane… where are you.. _Freed ran outside through the whole in the wall, he spotted Laki and Kinana lying unconscious with numerous cuts and bruises. _I want to find Mirajane, but they are nakama to… _

"Laki.."

"Kinana…"

Freed shook them gently… Kinana didn't wake, but Laki slowly cracked open eye after eye.

"Ouch that hurt!" Laki sighed rubbing her aching back. "That little kid was insane."

"What kid?" asked Freed.

"This little eight year old kid was doing some serious requipping and got me and Kinana good, I don't know about Bickslow though… But Freed, since when have you been back?" asked Laki in turn.

"I resigned from the council. I have better things to do than be mocked by Rufus Lohr. And Bickslow is fine… Have you seen Mirajane?" Freed questioned,

"Sorry, I haven't… But Freed… Were they taken?" Laki's face fell at the thought that they were… and judging from Freed's expression… Freed opened his mouth to say something but Laki cut him off.

"Say no more…" she said. Laki clasped her hand over her mage and her eyes widened…

"We lost…. Fairy Tail lost…" Laki breathed heavily as she fought back tears and sobs. Laki turned away from Freed and composed herself. She turned back to Freed,

"We are gathering everyone in the infirmary and waking those that we can… I'm sorry Laki, but I have to find Mira." said Freed. Freed left Kinana in Laki's hands and ran back into the guild. Freed scanned the room for the eldest white-haired take-over mage.

"MIRAJAAAAANE!" Freed called out over the guild. Freed jumped over bodies, mentally apologising for his ignorance as he went.

"Calm down Freed." hushed Laxus.

"Yes Laxus." replied Freed who had slowed down and was taking deep breaths.

"Check the second floor." said Laxus.

_Of course! I never would have thought of that! Laxus is amazing… he is my hero. _thought Freed, still obsessively loyal to Laxus. Freed raced up the stairs, going out of his head in worry. Freed reached the top of the flight of stairs and saw her.

"MIRAAAAA!" yelled out Freed as he rushed to her side.

Freed cradled her head in his arms and stroked the side of her beautiful face.

"Wake up Mira," said Freed softly as he gently shook her.

There was no response. "C'mon Mira wake up please," Freed pleaded, but again, no response.

Freed shook her a little rougher. "Mira…. Mira please…." he whispered.

Freed's eyes assessed the injuries on her body, she had scratches and cuts everywhere, her knee caps were badly bruised black and purple, he even found a tack that stuck into her arm that seemed to have been from the request board… _It seemed to have been quite a fight… they must have been strong to defeat my Mirajane… _As Freed's eyes scanned her body he also noticed how her clothes had been literally torn apart. Her black dress (the one she wore at the gmg) was now half a shirt and a mini skirt and amount of exposed skin made Freed blush. It had reminded him of the first night he spent with Mira when he walked in on her in her underwear. _Evil Lisanna. _He thought. But other than the small amount of clothing, Freed also noticed how peaceful she looked as she slept, she was living proof fairy tales exit. She was his sleeping beauty… _Speaking of fairy tales… Maybe, just maybe, if I kiss her, she'll wake?_ thought Freed. _It's worth a shot! _Freed leaned toward Mira's beautiful sleeping face, holding her head in his hands. This was the first time Freed had actually seen her since their night together, Mira was busy at meetings alongside Gildarts and Freed had started work at the council and hadn't had time off since. All of a sudden with that thought, Freed suddenly felt nervous doing what he was doing… _what if that night just meant a one off thing to her? _panicked Freed… _But she indirectly said she loved me… sort of…. she said I couldn't love her sister? _Through all these thoughts, Freed hadn't quite absorbed the fact that his lips were still only centimetres away from hers. There was a second of awkward tension when Mira's eyes flashed open. She didn't move, mostly because she couldn't and secondly because her and Freed were shocked stiff. Freed stared into her eyes, she stared into his. Neither of them moved. Both waiting for the other to make the first move, their eyes became filled with a competitive spirit.

"Who will be the first to crack?" taunted Mira,

"Who wants it more?" challenged Freed,

"You do." remarked Mira cheekily,

"Are you sure?" tempted Freed, leaning a smidge closer to her lips.

"Well, well, well… The rumours are true." sniggered Laxus who had popped his head up from the stair case.

Even through Laxus's snide comment, Mira and Freed didn't move, only their eye shifted their gaze.

"Willing to call it a draw?" asked Mira,

"You're tempted aren't you," smirked Freed,

"No. You are." replied Mira,

"No I'm-" began Freed.

Mira cut him off by crashing her lips onto his hard enough so that she managed to push him onto his back and position herself on top of Freed. _Forget the competition… _thought Freed as he kissed her back needily and ran his fingers through her hair. Eventually Mirajane pulled back and Freed smirked,

"You lost!" he teased,

"And that was long overdue!" smiled Mira leaning in for another kiss.

Freed placed a hand on her shoulder, he again noticed the most beautiful mage in Fairy Tail was hardly clothed and on top of him, he started blushing crazily. Freed began sporting a sad sort of guilty expression, and Mira's face contorted to a worried and confused look.

"It's not like I want to end this moment, Mirajane. But I think we should go help the others… and I haven't even explained the situation to you yet…" he said,

Mira hurriedly removed herself from Freed and began running.

"LISANNA! ELFMAN!" she yelled striving to get to the steps.

But under a sudden strain her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Freed caught up to her and threw her arm around his shoulder to support her and he hauled Mira to her feet.

Mira apologised to Freed for getting caught up in the moment, and Freed explained the situation to her. Mira's bright eyes were filled with sadness in hearing the news of the hostages taken by Silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Ohaiyo Mina! Please please please review :3 would be much appreciated! Also please review if there is anything you want to see more of or anything you liked or didn't like in the story! I can't please everyone, but I can see what I can do and hopefully please some people!

Any couples you would like to see more of?

What do you think will happen next?

Please review, reviews actually make me so happy and want to write more and more!

Hopefully this arc answered the questions to why the bloody hell Angel joined Fairy Tail

Arigatou readers,

ENJOY!

Chapter 25- Lisanna's secret

The next day, the conscious members of Fairy Tail observed the injured and ill being treat by Porlyusica, much to her annoyance. Most of the guild members were back to almost full health, but the spirit of Fairy Tail had been dampened considerably.

"You should have let me go after them Rogue! We could have tracked them by now!" growled Sting.

"If you'd have gone, you would have ended up like the rest of them! And that wouldn't have been assistance to anyone!" snarled Rogue.

"Enough!" demanded Gildarts.

"We will find them! We have to!" he barked through the guild.

A silence fell over the infirmary. Everyone hoped he was right.

"If you are going to yell and bicker, I suggest you get out now!" said Porlyusica in annoyed tone.

The master's daughter had been taken... Gildarts's Cana was taken from him, _Silence will pay_. (O.o uh oh, Silence. Prepare to suffer the wrath of Gildarts Clive D: !)

Wendy looked around the infirmary at the wounded. There was Elfman and Evergreen who's many cuts were being bandaged, Gray whose head felt like it was constantly ringing, Bisca who had an iced over stab wound and Alzack who was suffering from burns.

Many members of Fairy Tail were in a state of depression, there was Levy, Yukino, Happy, Lily, Macao and Wakaba in particular. Gildarts, Wendy, and Lisanna all seemed to be barely holding up, the loses of the guild wars were effecting everyone severely.

Everyone was now out in the guild hall with the exception of Bisca, and everyone was swallowed in the depressing aura that radiated from Fairy Tail. Lisanna lent against Elfman's chest, Lisanna fought back tears and Elfman tried to reassure her everything was going to be alright. Yukino punched the wall in grief, guilt and anger, tears rained down her face as she pounded her bloody fists into the guild wall continuously. She'd lost her sister, yet again... Angel had betrayed those she loved, yet again... Gildarts put his head in his palms... He'd let his daughter be taken away from him... _What kind of father does that make me? I couldn't be there for her for her entire childhood, and now I couldn't even protect her. _Sting watched as Yukino bashed her fists into the wall,

"Yukino," he begged, "Please don't." Sting placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't touch me!" she growled.

"Yukino, I-" he began,

"You were never there for me Sting! You were just an egotistical, big headed, idiot! Who was I, to think you cared about me? Hell, I even thought you loved me! But no, as soon as I lost that match, you turned your back! You thought you could correct everything by saying that, you changed and you wanted me back in Sabertooth!? At the time, it made me feel better, but now I see that it doesn't change anything! So don't try and be here for me now! You've already replaced me by the looks of it!" spat Yukino.

"Yukino I didn't replace you I swear-" he began,

"What's Lucy then?" she snarled through the tears in her eyes,

"She's-"

"She's what Sting!? Just another girl? Just a friend?" a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yukino, I didn't think you thought of me like that."

"Yeah well, you do now."

"I did love you..."

"How can you say that now Sting!? Are you trying to break two hearts at once? Are you going for some kind of record?" she cried.

"Maybe I should just go, clearly I am making things worse." he began,

"Yeah no shit! But you can't just be coward and turn your back from the mess you've created!" Yukinoo turned away from Sting, "So this time, I'm the one who's is going to turn my back. So you can't hurt me anymore." Yukino began walking away, Sting's eyes followed her bloody knuckles and hands balled up in fists. _Shit... I still love her... _

Laki Olietta was frustrated. Frustrated that Fairy Tail let them get away with this, and frustrated that they were still letting them and doing nothing about it! Laki stepped up on one of the repaired tables.

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL!" she called. Everyone looked up, surprised that Laki was taking the lead.

"We cannot sit around and mope. We could be losing our friends, our NAKAMA, right now, and we wouldn't even know it! We need to stick our heads together and track down those bitches who harmed our friends!" announced Laki triumphantly,

Lisanna climbed onto the table beside Laki and clasped her hand tightly. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! No one attacks Fairy Tail and our friends and gets away with it. If we work together, WE WILL NOT LOSE! WE CAN DO THIS! FOR OUR FRIENDS! FOR OUR FAMILY!" Lisanna clamped Laki's hand in hers tightly and punched their joined hands into the air.

Gildarts raised a beer in the air in raised spirits, "WE ARE THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE! LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OF!" bellowed Gildarts.

Fairy Tail roared in high spirits, they cheered and applauded loudly.

"Sting! Rogue! You two are in charge of tracking, you should be able to pick up some of their scents. Natsu, Gajeel and Minerva's scents will all be there. We will have to be quick, Silence will know we are coming." said Gildarts, "We will create a strategy, right here, right now. Not all of us will go, the rest will stay here unless they come back while we are gone."

Gildarts explained his strategy to the Fairy Tail mages who listened attentively. With the arrival of the visiting Crim Sorceire, who was introducing their new guild members; Crim Sorceire agreed to ally with Fairy Tail for the fight… Of course Jellal couldn't turn down saving Erza once they heard what happened.

After the planning and the briefing, Mirajane was pulled aside by Lisanna…

"Mira-nee, I need to talk to you urgently…." said Lisanna yanking her outside,

"What is it Lisanna?" asked Mirajane,

Lisanna took a deep breath staring at the floor. _Just tell her, you can't do this alone. _Lisanna lifted her gaze to Mirajane .

"Mira-nee… I think… I think I might be pregnant… "sighed Lisanna in relief getting it off her chest, and also concern in Mira's reaction.

"You might be what!?" said a wide eyed Mirajane,

"I keep throwing up and I don't know whether it's morning sickness or nerves or….. I just don't know!" cried Lisanna,

"Don't cry Lisanna… I mean, it's not an entirely bad thing is it? I mean you and Natsu were bound to settle down some day and have a family…" sweetly responded Mirajane.

"The thing is…" Lisanna's volume lowered, "I'm pretty sure I am pregnant, and I am not sure who's baby it is!…" Lisanna cried into her palms again,

"WHAT!? Whose child could it be Lisanna?!" asked Mira demandingly,

Lisanna paused seemingly ashamed….

"Lisanna, who could be the father? Tell me now, or the demon wil interrogate you!" threatened Mirajane,

"Fine!... the father could be… either Natsu or

….

….

…..

..

….

…..

…

…

….

..

.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray."


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: I have finished one of my OC drawings of 'Souless' which you can check out on deviantart or follow this link:

art/Souless-colour-386777268

Hope you like ? :D R & R

Don't care for haters and flamers, review if you's want but if you don't like it don't read it?

Simple as :) Enjoy x

Chapter 26- Truth behind the Demon-Souled Goblin

Mirajane was shocked, no, beyond shocked. Lisanna never managed to cease surprising her; first coming back from the dead, and now finding out she had slept with GRAY of all people!

Mirajane battered her eyes lashed with a shocked expression as if to say, 'What now? come again' but that's not what she said. Instead, the demon persona was temporarily reborn.

"What the fuck!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN LISANNA!? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" Mirajane roared in her sister's face.

"Mira-nee please calm down…" sulked Lisanna almost in tears again.

"You're right… Sorry Lisanna.. .I guess I was a little shocked." said Mira with her signature sweet smile,

"You don't say," laughed Lisanna hesitantly,

"But seriously, how did this happen?" asked Mira sternly.

"Well… You know…. It's not hard to tell…. that Natsu loves Lucy… and it's hard for me to accept that… so I asked Cana what I should do… and Cana said 'just chug down some alcohol, that'll do the trick.' I told myself it was a stupid idea, and sought the advice of other people I could trust… but with no better ideas… I left the guild, maybe the night of or after Lucy's incident in the infirmary? And I went to a bar at this inn and starting drinking away my problems like Cana suggested… About half an hour later I was drunk…. and that's when Gray walked in…. He didn't explain why he was out so late… it was about ten I think? Guess it wasn't so late after all… He said had a lot on his mind, maybe Juvia?… I think Gray had already drunk a lot before he got there though, because after a few more pints, he was drunk as well…. and then I don't quite remember the rest…. I was too drunk I guess…. but I remembered I started telling him everything, and then he told me stuff to …. Stuff about not being able to reject Juvia but he didn't love her either… then I remember asking for a room in the inn…. then I remember kissing Gray…. on the bed…. and then I also remember waking up in the morning naked, by myself, with the worst hang over in the world!" finished Lisanna,

"This isn't good." said Mirajane,

"I know…" replied Lisanna, who hung her head in shame.

"What are you going to tell Natsu?... What are you going to tell Gray!?" asked Mira,

"I don't know…. I don't even know whether Natsu is alive!" Lisanna's eyes saddened again.

"Don't worry, Lisanna, its Natsu we are talking about, he's strong!" argued Mira, "But what are you going to do in the battle? You could lose the baby if you're not careful!"

"I asked Gildarts to allocate me as head of the rescue team." answered Lisanna,

"Just be careful! You shouldn't be going at all! It would be more piece of mind if you were with the team who was staying here." said Mira,

"No. I have to save Natsu. He came and found me even when I was in another world, I will come and find him now! And I will save him! Because I am confident in my heart, he is the father of this child!" teardrops fell onto Lisanna's palms.

Lisanna looked down at her hands. Her tears were warm on her pale palms. _Huh? _thought Lisanna. Mira was hugging Lisanna tightly, and Lisanna's head rest on Mira's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Mira assured her,

"Thankyou Mira-nee." Lisanna hugged Mira back and smiled.

Lisanna knew she wasn't alone.

The dungeon was dark and lonely. Everyone had been taken to separate rooms. Lucy felt her magic drained thanks to Obra, _it must have been him at the games to. _But he'd spared enough of her energy for her to live and stay conscious. Lucy had her keys and her whip taken from her and was shackled up to the wall behind her. It had been a day since the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Silence and she hadn't eaten, nor slept. She only felt the horror of her surroundings. Standing in front of her was the notorious Spirit Witch wearing a smirk of triumph on her face. She was wearing a purple armour rather like Erza's purgatory armour, her brown hair with purple streaks cascading past her shoulders. Her witches hat like fascinator complimenting her evil violet eyes perfectly. She would have been a beautiful person, if she wasn't evil. She kind of looked like an older Cana in some ways, Lucy thought. But she didn't have Cana's kind eyes….

"Obra took too much of your power for himself! That evil bastard!" she cursed,

"What is your name?" asked Lucy wearily,

"They call me the Spirit Witch…" she began,

"No. What is your real name?" asked Lucy,

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. After all, you'll be dead in the next twenty four hours." shrugged the Spirit Witch. "My name is Naturi Blanchard."

"You remind me of Cana…" said Lucy…

Naturi paused for a moment as if to think carefully, then continued pacing before her.

"Cana is my Niece." said Naturi,

"Why would you then?" asked Lucy,

"Because I don't care about Cornelia's family! Only about mine!" sneered Naturi,

"Why?. She's family?" Lucy's face was flooded with confusion.

Naturi's face filled with rage and hatred.

"I have my own family! And it's not as if she cared about me anyway!" Naturi barked,

"Who is your real family then?" asked Lucy,

"That's enough out of you! I am tired of your questions."

Naturi walked up to Lucy and placed two fingers on her forehead.

"Absorption magic." said Naturi as her grin widened.

Lucy began to feel the magic draining from her even more, but then a strange flow of adrenalin from somewhere inside her also. No one could save her now. She felt the dimly lit room fade from around her and herself melting into the darkness. But then her eyes flashed open on their own accord. This time her eyes were black as night and her aura had changed instantly.

"Oops I forgot…" said Naturi, "You're Goblin girl….. Let me explain this to you Lucy…. That goblin you fought wasn't the demon-souled goblin of Zeref, it was merely a living magic creation of my other sister, Nirvana. She created it a while ago as an experiment with that Daphne girl who always dreamed of creating a draganoid that keeps saying 'Hai'… esh. they merged it with the jade dragon slayer magic lacrima and Nirvana magic to try and create a weapon. When things got out of hand they decided to leave it and let it wreak havoc in the mountains. It poisons it's victims with its own blood. You're not special, Lucy, you're infected. Diseased."

Lucy struggled and violently thrashed in her nullifying shackles against the stone cold wall.

"So when you were poisoned by the goblin, he transferred his magic to you. So while you use your new magic for whatever you please, Nirvana begins consuming you more and more…. and you were never the hero you thought you were…. that creature couldn't even compete… with the real thing." smirked Naturi… "Unless your weak little friends can kill Nirvana… You will eventually be turned by Nirvana…. into a monster. But that won't matter anyway… because you're about to DIE!"

Naturi placed her two fingers on her forehead again. "Absorption magic."

Lucy couldn't control herself, she couldn't stop thrashing her body about and struggling whichshe knew was futile. Lucy felt the adrenalin supply deplete considerably and she fell into another unconscious state when the wave of absorption magic hit. _Is this how it's all going to end? No Natsu to come save me this time…. No Natsu to come and tell me it's going to be alright….In fact, I wish I could have saved him to repay him for everything he's done… and now, I won't even get the chance to…. I'm sorry Natsu… _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Why did you disappear?

The dungeon was dark and lonely. Everyone had been taken to separate rooms. Natsu felt his magic drained thanks to Obra, _it must have been him at the games to, him who did it to Lucy. _But he'd spared enough of his energy for him to live and stay conscious. Natsu was shackled up to the wall behind him. It had been a day since the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Silence and he hadn't eaten, nor slept. Standing in front of him was Midnight wearing a smirk of triumph over his usual blank expression. Midnight was accompanied by a young girl with dark navy blue hair and black eyes with a quarter moon in her left eye, she looked about fourteen, she wore a blue shirt that you could barely call a shirt and black harem pants. She reminded Natsu a little bit of Wendy, with darker skin and bigger boobs. But she didn't have Wendy's kind eyes….

Natsu felt the pain on the right side of his stomach, it burned, it throbbed and it ached all at once. He stared at the wound; it was dripping with rich crimson blood still. Natsu felt dizzy, the blood loss was probably affecting him, or perhaps he was just dying. _I can't die now… There are so many things I haven't done… _

"Natsu Dragneel." began Midnight,

_I didn't get to tell Lisanna how much she means to me… _

"The idiot responsible for preventing the descent of chaos!" he continued stepping closer,

_I didn't get to tell Lucy…. that I've always loved her…. _

"It's your turn to fall at my feet. I won't let you survive this time."

_I can't die now… Fairy Tail needs me… My friends… _

"Death is already taking you now isn't it."

_I need to save them…. _

"I'm surprised you've lasted so long." Midnight was now only metres away from Natsu.

_What kind of mage am I, if I can't save my friends?_

"Should I help you on your way to death, or let you suffer?" Midnight's blank expression twisted to an evil grin that was much too ugly for Natsu's liking.

_Igneel, lend me the power….. to protect my friends!_

Natsu tried to ignite himself in flames only to find his magic being blocked, and himself in pain.

"Nullifying shackles…. resistance is futile…" smirked Midnight.

A single tear fell from Natsu's eye.

_I've failed…. _

The dungeon was dark and lonely. Everyone had been taken to separate rooms. Cana felt her magic drained thanks to Obra, _it must have been him at the games to, and he'll pay for what he did to Lucy. _But he'd spared enough of her energy for her to live and stay conscious. Cana had her cards taken from her and was shackled up to the wall behind her. It had been a day since the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Silence and she hadn't eaten, nor slept. She only felt the loneliness of her surroundings. Standing in front of her was the notorious Bluenote, the old ace of Grimoure Heart. He was accompanied by a girl about her age with long ice blue hair and bright blue eyes. She would have been a beautiful person, if she wasn't evil. She kind of looked like Yukino and the Strauss girls in some ways, Cana thought. But she didn't have their kind eyes….

Cana felt heavy, her body was tired and aching. Bluenote approached her, she could feel the gravity weighing her down and fear creeping up her spine. Cana was shaking, she remembered casting the Fairy Glitter and then Bluenote stopping her, then Gildarts saving her as she cried behind him, she wished her father didn't have to save her. Yet here she was again, just waiting to be saved. Of all the physical pain that one could cause her, feeling like she wasn't good enough was the more painful. Cana longed for alcohol to wash away all her problems and fears, but it wouldn't really solve anything anyway would it?… _I can't even protect myself, let alone my friends_. _Who am I to be a member of Fairy Tail? Who am I to be the daughter of the Gildarts Clive? I feel hopeless…. I feel worthless… I want to go back to that ally drowning in alcohol before Lucy found me… I feel like I'm more trouble than I'm worth. _

"Can you fly?" asked Bluenote,

"Does it look like I can fly? I'M CHAINED TO A FUCKING WALL!" Cana bitterly replied,

"Where is Fairy Glitter?" Bluenote inquired mutually,

"I don't have it! And I don't know where it is!" Cana grinned ridiculously, giving into the fact she as good as dead in Bluenote's company.

Bluenote grabbed her neck and tightened his grasp. Cana struggled to breath, _It's hard to breath…. maybe no one can save me anyway… _

The dungeon was dark and lonely. Everyone had been taken to separate rooms. Gajeel felt his magic drained from Obra.But he'd spared enough of his energy for him to live and stay conscious. Gajeel was shackled up to the wall behind him. It had been a day since the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Silence and he hadn't eaten, nor slept. He hung his head alone in the cold and empty room, Gajeel felt pathetic waiting to be saved…. Gajeel could see the moon outside the barred windows, it shone a single beam of light into his room… A beam of hope… _Levy…. _he thought…

The dungeon was dark and lonely. Everyone had been taken to separate rooms. Juvia felt her magic drained thanks to Obra, _it must have been him at the games to, it was his fault! How dare he hurt Juvia's friends? Juvia cares about her nakama even if they are her love rivals! _But he'd spared enough of her energy for her to live and stay conscious. Juvia was shackled up to the wall behind her, she was sure the others were suffering a similar fate. It had been a day since the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Silence and she hadn't eaten, nor slept. _Juvia longs for the company of her Gray-sama…. After Juvia was taken away…. Juvia dreamt Gray-sama hated her because she was 'obsessive' and 'clingy'… Juvia thinks she understands now… Juvia will try to be better when she comes home… She knows Gray-sama has a good heart and will come save her… Juvia doesn't mean to push away Gray-sama by her actions…. Juvia just loves Gray-sama too much to let him go…. Now that Juvia sees how selfish that seems… Juvia is sorry…. and hopes Gray-sama can forgive her for her foolishness… _A girl who was her own age stood in front of her. She had long black hair with a scarlet bow and had piercing, empty green eyes. Her eyes were glassy as if she was to cry… Red ribbons snaked around her arms and legs, tying as gloves around her hands and as shoes around her feet. She was wearing a skin tight black dress adorned with red edging and decorative design, she looked fierce, but Juvia could tell the look in her eyes said different… Her eyes were empty but deep down she had that look in her eye… That was somewhat similar to Juvia…

"Where is Zeref?" she glared,

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia shook her throbbing head side to side,

"You were the last to see him, you have to know!" she raised her voice.

"Juvia woke up, and Zeref was gone. Juvia is sorry…" Juvia answered sadly.

Souless dropped her right sword and it clattered as it fell to the floor. She held her right fist up in front of Juvia, tightly clenched and powered by fury. Her pale knuckles were coming towards Juvia; Juvia braced herself for the expected pain. But that expected pain never came, instead she felt a shudder in the stone wall beside her. Juvia screamed as small chunks of debris and shrapnel scratched the side of Juvia's face and neck. Most of it flew passed her and crumbled to the floor. A trickle of dark coloured liquid stained Souless's knuckles. _Juvia is appearing weak…. Juvia should be strong for her Gray-sama… Juvia doesn't want her Gray-sama to see her like this…. _Juvia composed herself and looked up. The desperate look on her face had disappeared and was replaced by an expression of strength and determination. The rain woman's personality had been again revealed…

"You have to know where he is! I didn't do this for nothing!" she clenched her jaw and fumed.

"Who are you and why are you after Zeref?" asked Juvia in a serious tone.

"I am Souless, he has my soul. I want it back!" her voice was raised and desperate. Despite her trying to hide it, Juvia could tell easily.

"You don't want to find him for your soul. You have a heart to love and feel in its place. You want to find him because you love him. I know that look very well, because I know exactly how you feel. I have been there and worn that face for too long not to notice it." said the rain woman.

"How can I love someone as selfish as him!" said Souless who was beginning to lose her temper.

"But if you truly love him, no matter what he does, he'll always be the one who has your heart." replied Juvia.

"So Zeref has my soul and my heart. Why don't I just kill myself now?" Souless sighed.

Juvia saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the room, the silhouette against the small amount of moonlight meant only one thing. Minerva.

"You're being too soft, Souless…. You're turning weak like them…." she sniggered coldly.

Minerva teleported Souless's two swords into her hands and threw them at both mages in a javelin motion. Souless was silent as the sword pierced through her skin, her mouth formed an o and she gaped in shock. Her skin turned to shimmering gold flecks as it tore her apart, and the blade passed through her and stabbed into Juvia along with the other sword.

"JUVIA!" yelled Souless as she disappeared…

"Juvia's body is made of water…" Juvia wearily replied, forgetting that in her weak state, she will only be able to stay as water for so long…

"I expected more of you Souless…" trailed off Minerva as she walked away.

"Souless…" whispered Juvia…. "Why did you disappear?"


	28. Chapter 28

**So eventually I will need to go back and edit all my chapters for reasons such as correcting Meldy to Meredy, Ikegura to Ikaruga and any other mistakes… and in some places Guildarts to Gildarts. **

Chapter 28- What wasn't accounted for

Whilst a one team remained guarding the guild, Gildarts and different teams he had devised, all approached a fort-like guild hidden in the mountains in the forest of nowhere. Nobody really had a clue where they were, they just followed Sting and Rogue who followed the scents that lingered in their tracks. They entered a forest somewhere on the outside of Magnolia and just kept walking and walking, until finally they had reached Silence. It was night by now, about eight o'clock. There were sentries posted at the front of the guild armed and ready, just as Gildarts had expected. The sentries were Obra, Racer, 8, Jester and Angel.

"I fear are a little at disadvantage here. Meredy, Laxus, you're up." Said Gildarts giggling childishly,

If Cana had been there she would have face palmed, rolled her eyes and then taken another swig of alcohol she would have no doubt had with her. Gildarts missed her already. Meredy and Laxus emerged from behind the trees and stealthily edged closer to their victims. Meredy cast the sense-link and the five dark mages looked at their wrists startled. Laxus cast the lightning bolt toward the Jester, who was the easiest pray. Laxus figured that Obra would cancel out his magic, Racer would be able to dodge it by slowing it, he couldn't directly hurt Angel without upsetting Yukino and Meredy would be angry if he hurt a little kid. The Jester didn't even see it the bolt descending from the air space above him, maybe that was because he was just having a cigarette… But the point was, he was off guard and the five sentries paid for it. The bolt struck the Jester and he silently screamed as the electricity ran through his body sending it into a spasm, it sizzled his senses and fried his brain cells he swore. He shared the pray with his comrades and they fell to the ground with a soft *plunk*.

"Mirajane, Gray." said Gildarts,

Mira and Gray joined up with Meredy and Laxus and headed through the front entrance. The walls were a cold grey stone and the guild reminded them of an old castle. They approached three corridors; one leading right, the other leading left, and one leading straight ahead.

"Ice-make: Arrow!" Gray shot an ice arrow similar to his lance into the sky pointing left.

The four allied mages took the path straight ahead. After walking through a dark corridor, they found themselves standing in a large courtyard along with Silence's second line of defence.

Meanwhile,

"Warren, Lisanna, Freed, Levy! Go, there is your signal." directed Gildarts,

Warren, Lisanna, Freed and Levy made their way through the entrance also and were confronted with three corridors. Assuming this is what Gray meant by the arrow, entered the left one. The passage was dark and they could barely see, the end of the tunnel hadn't even seemed near.

"I'll prepare a light!" said Levy in a hushed voice smartly, "Solid script: Li-"

"No." Freed cut in commanding her to stop.

Levy stopped mid spell. "Huh?"

"We don't know who could be waiting at the other end. The later they discover our presence, the better." he explained.

"In that case," began Lisanna, "Take-over: Owl soul!" Lisanna transformed into what seemed to be a large feathery owl.

"Excellent. You can see in the dark, so we'll hold onto you while you lead." said Freed, and Levy and Warren also placed a hand on Lisanna.

o0o

Gildarts ushered the remaining fairies closer.

"Reedus!" Commanded Gildarts,

"Oui!" he responded, "Pict magic: ropes!"

A large rope appeared before them and Gildarts called for the next groups to move out.

"Coco, Hughes, Sugarboy!"

Coco, Mary and Sugarboy from Crime Sorceire held up the rope and began to tie the five sentries of Silence to each other whilst still unconscious. The rope had magic nullifying properties and so three would only have to mind their physical strength when the dark mages woke from their slumber.

o0o

Lisanna, Freed, Levy and Warren finally reached what seemed to be the end of the corridor. Warren placed two fingers to his temple,

'So far the left passage is all clear. There is also a right passage and one straight ahead just through the entrance.' he broadcasted to all Fairy Tail and Crime Sorceire mages.

'The passage straight ahead leads to the courtyard. We found Rustyrose, Ikaruga and Ice master here, its four to three. The odds are in our favour!' Gray replied broadcasting to the entire alliance via Warren.

o0o

"Yukino, Jellal, Ultear, Sting, Rogue! Take the right passage!"

The five powerful mages passed the entrance and the unconscious sentries guarded by Coco, Mary and Sugarboy. They reached the foyer just inside the entrance and took a right turn to find yet another pitch black corridor.

"Great." said Sting. "We can't see shit."

"Gate of illuminant, I open thee: Lux." Yukino pulled out a silver key and summoned a spirit who took the appearance of a young boy.

"Lux, some light if you will?" requested Yukino,

Lux complied as he transformed the end of his arm and hand into a lantern as the others watched in awe.

"Could you lead the way please?" she asked,

Lux didn't say a word, just turned and began to lead the way into the darkness…

o0o

Gray, Meredy, Laxus and Mirajane prepared to fight. Gray punched a fist into his palm and an icy mist stirred, and his shirt was lost somewhere at some point in time. Mirajane performed a take-over into her first Satan soul and her sweet face turned to a demon's scowl. Meredy ripped off her Crime Sorceire cloak and conjured her sensory blades. Laxus of course, just stood there with his arms folded and the usual grumpy/serious expression not even faltering the slightest.

"Leave this to me." said Rustyrose as his glasses flashed under the moonlight,

"As long as you don't use the Tower of Dingir and destroy the guild." scoffed Ikaruga,

"Belcasus the Thunderclap! Belfast the hurricane!" Rustyrose called forth his loyal creations,

Ikaruga rolled her eyes.

"Like that was much better of an idea." she smirked.

Gray, Meredy, Laxus and Mirajane eyed the enormous creations staring in awe. They were huge, heavily armed and probably ridiculously powerful. Rustyrose attempted to laugh dramatically and evilly, but just ended up as a Zancrow-wanna-be. The Ice master hit Rustyrose over the back of the head in a gesture to stop. Rustyrose ceased his retarded cackle and growled at him.

"Don't insult your own Commander!" barked Rustyrose,

"Oh shut up you barking prick!" Ice master shot back at him,

"WHY YOU-" began Rustyrose,

But it was too late. Ice master had smashed the grey-haired flirt with a black ice hammer into the ground face first, the concept stolen from Gray. Ikaruga sighed at the males' immaturity and their four opponents stared at them with raised eyebrows and paled faces.

"Almost too easy…" muttered Laxus, "Meredy?"

"Yeah…Laxus-san…" answered a paling Meredy,

She understood what he meant.

"Gray, Mira, get ready."

o0o

"Reedus, please hurry back the guild to report our progress." said Gildarts trying to sound all awesome-commander-and-super-smart-and-stuff.

Laki rolled her eyes at his attitude, but at least he was _trying _to act serious.

o0o

Midnight knew Natsu was inches away from death. Natsu knew this to. But there was one person they hadn't accounted for. The girl the blue hair and quarter moon eye. Midnight raised a knife up to where Natsu's heart was. Natsu couldn't even look at the blade; he looked past Midnight entirely to see that girl muttering words so quietly even Natsu couldn't hear them.

"Dream make: Igneel the fire dragon." she whispered as quietly as she could.

**Light in Latin is Lux in case you were wondering, Google translate said so. And OMGEEEBEEZ! She can Dream Make a dragon! That is awesome if I might say so myself. And just so we are clear, she can only create what she sees in people's dreams, nothing more, and nothing less. For example: If she brings Wendy (from Romeo's dreams) to life, the dream make version of Wendy can only do what Wendy did in the dream. Dream make Wendy can only use magic if Romeo dreamt of Wendy using her magic. So I guess you could say the Dreamer/Mahalia can see into people's dreams and project them into reality sorta? :D well hope you liked this chapter, **

**Apologies for not updating as regularly as I had hoped, **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Reviews are appreciated and extremely motivational, **

**Should it be Sting x Lucy, or Natsu x Lucy ? **

**I can't decide what I should make it end up because it originally was supposed to end up NaLu but then I read back on it and actually liked the StiLu and NaLi but then I still like NaLu so aaaaahhhhhhhhh what do i do?! :o **

**Anyways, **

**ILY 3 **

**~Hermit **


	29. Chapter 29

**It is important to remember/know that the second half of chapter 26 happens at roughly the same time as the events in chapter 27, 28 aaaaaaannnnd 29. **

Chapter 29- Natsu, Cana and Lucy.

The giant head of Igneel the dragon appeared before Natsu's eyes, his eyes widened in shock.

"I-Igneel." he choked,

Midnight turned around, his eyes widened to. He was frozen stiff as Dragon's face neared him. He felt its fiery breath as heat wave brushed across his face, Midnight couldn't help but quiver in fear. The bluenette behind the dream-made dragon smirked at the sight of Midnight's weak expression. Seeing such a look on the face of a General made her laugh. She opened her arms wide, one above her head and the other low beside her right leg. She clamped her hands together crocodile style and her grin widened. Midnight let out a girly scream as the dragon opened his jaw and sunk into the skin of the dark mage with pearly white, razor teeth. A crimson liquid seeped through Midnights coat. Natsu's jaw dropped, he was seeing Midnight being impaled by his foster father's own teeth.

The dragon evaporated into thin air and the Dreamer behind him became visible. She and Natsu watched in Silence as an impaled Midnight sunk to his knees. It was surprising Midnight's body was still intact.

"B-b-itch." he stuttered as he crashed into the ground.

The bluenette managed a small evil cackle before she waltzed over to Natsu and burst the shackles. Natsu fell to the floor but a small yet strong arm held him under his arms and across his chest. Natsu tried to stand but he could barely, he had lost too much blood. The Dreamer stared into his mind for a moment searching for a dream to help him. Under the effects of Nirvana she wasn't one for saving people, but Souless asked her a favour and besides, she had already had her kill. She owed Souless for when she defended her against Bluenote, she may be in a dark place, but nakama is still nakama and family is still family. After moments of searching, she found something, an old couple of dreams.

"Dream-make: Wendy Marvell." she said.

Wendy was projected before him and she knelt by his side placing her hands over his wound. She began using a healing magic carefully, Natsu stared in awe at the Dreamer's magic. His wound began to heal steadily but it got to a point where it wasn't healing any more. 'Wendy' was able to half heal the wound but it wasn't quite enough, blood was running down his side and he was slowly drifting into an even more critical state. Wendy stood up and disappeared from Natsu's sight, the young Dreamer behind her crying silently. Natsu stared at her, she looked away almost immediately. Remembering the blood still running down his side, she worked her magic again.

"Dream-make: Gray Fullbuster."

Gray appeared in front of Natsu and placed a fist into his palm. A white mist swirled, he placed a hand onto Natsu's bleeding stomach and froze the wound stopping the blood. Gray disappeared to.

"Why?" Natsu asked as the girl walked over to him,

"What do you mean, _Why?_" she said sourly.

"Why did you save me and why did you cry?" he asked,

"I saved you as a favour to someone." she answered as she lifted him up into her arms.

_Bloody hell he's heavy. _She sighed. _Bloody hell she's strong! _thought Natsu.

"You didn't answer my second question though, why did you cry?" said Natsu.

The dream maker mage didn't reply directly but said this,

"They say that a person's dreams are a reflection of their heart."

Natsu folded his arms and rolled his eyes childishly. "Whatever." he pouted.

Mahalia had the sudden urge to drop him but restrained herself.

o0o

"_No one can save me anyway"… _thought Cana without realising she said it out loud as well.

"Yes they can." said a voice from a short distance away.

It was the icy blue haired girl standing behind Bluenote. Bluenote released Cana's neck and turned to the girl.

"Stay out of the way." said Bluenote crushing her into the ground with tremendous gravitational force.

Bluenote turned back to Cana whose face which once saw hope now depicted fear and desperation.

"Don't take me so lightly, Bluenote." Snowflake stood up foot by foot through the gravity,

Bluenote who was still convinced she was pinned to the floor raised his hand to Cana's throat once more. She choked and tried to gasp for air, no avail. She felt hopeless, good that girl really save her? Snowflake shook her head at Bluenote as a cool winter's breeze swirled around her; she made the air colder and colder, her own lips turning blue. Bluenote turned back to face her and pressed a stronger gravitational force upon her, the ground cracked but she stood strong and rigid.

"Oh?" Bluenote raised an eyebrow.

The snowflakes that surrounded Snowflake began to freeze together mid circling motion and formed a giant weapon. And that weapon was …. A baseball bat. She lifted the bat up and held it ready behind her shoulder, she ran toward him and swung tremendously hard. However Bluenote just caught the end of it with his left hand like it was nothing. Snowflake's triumphant facial expression dropped. Bluenote used his spare hand to blast Snowflake back into a stone cold wall. Bluenote turned his back once more. Snowflake emerged from the rubble quickly and in an instant she had frozen his right hand. Bluenote attempted to break the ice by smashing it into the wall and using his magic, but both methods failed. She smiled, _Oh good, for a second there I thought I'd lost my touch…. But more seriously… This ends here… _Bluenote raised his right arm ready to do some real damage to the frail looking girl.

"Can you fly?" asked Bluenote,

"Can you?" she replied cheekily,

Bluenote opened his mouth as if to say something. But he didn't get the chance a massive snowball came crashing down on him as if out of nowhere, from the airspace above him.

"Sorry, too slow." she smirked.

Bluenote was infuriated; he stood up still covered in snow and ran towards her at top speed, ice fist raised ready to deliver a deadly punch. _Ouch. _She thought as the dry ice smashed into her face. Her head was knocked back, and she fell to the ground. Her head bled heavily, bruising was becoming visible, and she was pretty sure she had cracked her skull open upon falling back head first. But as the blood trickled down her cheek, she couldn't help but smile as she heard Bluenote crash to the ground somewhere near her. Bluenote dropped to the floor. A tiny but lengthy ice needle so thin and clear it was hard to see in such a fast paced fight, had been so strategically stabbed into just the right spot. It pierced through the very specific spot in the corner of his eye so that it struck a nerve in the brain (not that he had much of one to start with) turning a powerful full-fledged dark mage, into a powerful full-fledged vegetable.

Seconds later, Snowflake stood up. She approached Cana and unchained her from the wall. Cana fell to the floor with a soft thud as Snowflake forgot to catch her.

"Ouuuuch." groaned Cana,

"Oops! Sorry!" apologised Snowflake.

Snowflake pulled Cana's arm over her shoulder and supported her.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Cana groggily staring back at a not physically dead but brain dead Bluenote.

"I aligned an ice needle with a vital nerve in his head…. I believe its called Lobotomy?" she answered smartly,

"How you manage that when he's running at you like a bull on steroids?" Cana questioned,

"A couple hundred years of practice." she beamed at Cana.

"Why are you so cheery? I thought you were bad." said Cana,

"Most of the people in this guild, weren't all originally bad people. Some of us under the curse of Nirvana, others are blinded motives, some by family, and some of us are just doing what we have to." Snowflake's bright blue eyes stared into hers.

"But then some of us are just evil." she finished. "Personally, I am bipolar and used to have my motives."

"I thought you smashed your head open a second ago?!" Cana demanded,

"I-" she began,

"You're probably some crazy god slayer aren't you!?" Cana said in her face. _She smells like alcohol. _

Snowflake sighed and shook her head. "I'm not a god slayer, I can't heal myself. I regenerate."

Cana shot her a confused look,

"As an immortal I do not heal myself I regenerate." she explained furthermore. "I'm immortal because I am a god! But sssshhhh it's a secret!" she gave Cana a cheekily secretive little smile holding a finger over her lips.

_Should I even believe her? _wondered Cana.

"I almost forgot," began Cana, "MY CARDS!" she cried,

Snowflake showed her the bag around her side.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Cana shrieked,

Cana dived onto Snowflake, _Is she always this drunk? _Snowflake thought sighing. Next thing she knew, Cana was on top of her snatching away her bag.

"Wow! You're really quite busty!" said Snowflake reaching up and grabbing her breasts.

She squeezed them thinking…. _Soft…. _

"Ahem." said Cana,

"Consider it a compliment!" smiled Snowflake.

o0o

"NOW!" commanded Laxus,

"Sense-link!"

"Lance!"

"Evil explosion!"

"Roar of the Lightning dragon!"

o0o

_Natsu… _Lucy thought as she slipped into a critical unconsciousness.

A door creaked open, Nirvana walked in and caught the attention of her sister.

"Naturi. Sorry for the interruption, but its starting. They are here, come now and you can keep the girl for dessert." she snickered,

"Fine." answered Naturi letting her eyes leave the Lucy.

**Okay, so I know I suck at writing consistently and tend to accidently contradict myself and forget things with such a confusing and massively all over the place plot I got going. Please let me know if I didn't explain something that didn't make sense about this arc and I'll see what I can do, and if I made any contradictions or double ups I did and I will try to edit it better. Also I suck at writing fight scenes, but I try, I really do, and it's really hard to write about Laxus in a fight, because we don't see it a great lot. So please review any constructive criticism, or whether you liked it and whether you didn't like it. If you didn't like it though and you review, you have to tell me why, or you're just wasting your time and why are you even bothering reading this? **

**Anyways thanks everyone, **

**Read and review for support and motivation! **

**Cheers, **

**~Hermit! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31- I promise

Lisanna, Levy, Freed and Warren reached the end of the corridor. Lisanna transformed back to human form and Warren placed two fingers to his temple, he heard:

The four mages were faced with a spiral stair case with stairs leading both up and down.

"Levy and I will go down while Freed and Warren go up," suggested Lisanna,

"No," protested Freed,

"There could be more floors above us, if so, we need to cover them all. Warren, ask Jellal if he has come across a spiral stair case and if he knows how many floors there are. If he says yes, assuming that the castle has a symmetrical plan we can decide how we separate." explained Levy,

"Exactly Levy, and if we can't cover enough floors Max, Laki, Wendy and Romeo shouldn't be too far behind us if all goes to plan." said Freed,

"I'll take the first floor, I don't want to waste any time, we'll meet again sometime depending on the information Jellal gives us." said Lisanna,

"I understand. But, Lisanna?" asked Freed,

"Mmm?"

"Be careful." Freed said,

"_Sorry Warren, I don't know any more of the layout than you do." _broadcasted Jellal in reply,

Lisanna nodded and began to descending down the spiral staircase alone. She was back owl form, because she couldn't see in the darkness. When Lisanna reached the bottom she heard voices, she took a battle stance waiting for what could possibly come around the corner. But the voice inside her head told her not to fight. But it wasn't just a voice…. It was a memory?…

'"Lisanna?" said Natsu,

Lisanna was lying in bed next to a warm fire dragon slayer, and the love of her life, Natsu Dragneel. He was shirtless; one hand gently rested on his toned abs. Lisanna wasn't wearing anything, unless you can the thin tan coloured bed sheet. She had an amazing night, and she knew she loved him with all her heart and that hopefully it would never change. Even though Natsu snored in his sleep, it was nice to have him there with his arms around her. Lisanna removed her head from resting on his chest and made herself eye level to him. Lisanna smiled,

"Yes Natsu?" she replied,

Natsu felt one leg wrap around him as she positioned herself over him. Natsu couldn't comprehend how his Lisanna could do such an incredibly sexy thing and still wear such an innocent face at the same time. Natsu's cheeks turned a little pink and Lisanna giggled a little bit.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again," said Natsu staring into her mesmerizing brilliant blue eyes,

Lisanna didn't directly answer, but she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. His lips were always so soft and she remembered their first kiss… She smirked remembering how he was so new to being in love. He was shy at first, but now Natsu seemed slightly more needy, like he had just discovered lust. Evidence may have been when he nibbled the her bottom lip gently? Lisanna's fingers ran through his salmon pink hair, his hands rested on her waist. Even more evidence was when he tenderly bit her top lip making her moan softly in pleasure? Natsu smirked without disconnecting his lips. But maybe, the neediness was when he motioned for her to open her mouth and let his tongues slip in and tangle with hers. Of course Lisanna complied. Feeling his tongue explore her mouth and her tongue interacting with his was heavenly, but she couldn't help but think, _it was only yesterday that I initiated our first kiss and Natsu was asking me what to do… but here and now, it seems oh so different and confident… _Lisanna broke away and Natsu's face looked a little disappointed.

"I promise Natsu." said Lisanna pecking his lips,

"And promise me that you will never do anything reckless while I'm not there to protect you," he said pulling her closer to him,

"I promise." she said moving her hands down to the waist band of his boxers sneakily,

"Lisanna I'm serious!" he whined,

"I know and so am I! Don't get all 'I feel violated' on me now!" she said mocking Natsu,

"Fine but first can you promise me one last thing. Don't get involved in a fight without me unless you have to." he said,

"I will try to keep that promise." said Lisanna smiling gently,

Natsu pulled her even closer to him and rolled over so he was on top. He let out an adorable boyish giggle seeing her red face.

"NAAAAAAATSUUU!" Came a squeaky voice from the window,

Natsu and Lisanna both turned their heads to see happy tapping on the window,

"QUIT THE SNOGGING AND HURRY UP! WE GOTTA GET TO THE GUILD BEFORE THE GREAT ERZA KILLS US!" Happy cried,

"Just give us half an hour Happy!" yelled back Natsu burying his face in Lisanna's neck kissing her exposed skin lustfully,

"EEEEEWWWWWW! AAAHHHHH! MY EYES!" screamed Happy flying around in circles outside the window.'

And then Lisanna snapped back into reality, the moral to that flashback still engraved into her mind. '"Don't get involved in a fight without me unless you have to."' Natsu's voice echoed into her mind. Lisanna still kept her battle stance though, '_Lisanna please…' _said Natsu's voice in her head. Lisanna placed a hand over her stomach, she sighed and desperately looked around looking for a place to hide, she couldn't see anywhere but she heard the footsteps approaching. Nirvana turned the corner and faced the stairs. She sighed,

"Ugh. Stairs."

And then Nirvana was gone.

In a tiny puddle on the floor, a small white and blue fish gasped for air through her gills. As soon as Nirvana was gone Lisanna retransformed into her human form. She breathed heavily and panted, inhaling as much air as possible. After wiping her forehead in belief she contacted Warren.

"_This is Lisanna. I just saw Nirvana on the bottom floor of the left tunnel. I assume she has the ability to teleport, as she just disappeared from in front of me." _

Lisanna heard another voice approaching, _you've got to be kidding me! _Lisanna rolled her eyes transforming back into the dying fish in the puddle that was barely a puddle. The Spirit witch (Naturi) walked out of the room also. Lisanna wanted to giggle a bit at their identical reactions the stairs but she literally couldn't. Lisanna became human again and panted… _Seriously, if one more person comes out that door… _Lisanna couldn't understand why she hadn't used her teleporting magic in their previous battle with Cana though, but all that mattered right now was reporting it. After relaying the information of the Spirit Witch, Lisanna turned the corner and stood before a door. She pressed her ear up to the door, she couldn't hear anything. She opened the door cautiously, but with no one jumping out at her, she walked out into the room. It was dark and had little moonlight; she turned on her heel and looked at the wall in front of her, there was another wall with another door. Lisanna turned on her heel to face the wall in which she over-looked upon her entering into the room.

"LUCY!" Lisanna stumbled over to Lucy and lifted her drooping head, Lisanna's hands on her cheeks.

"Lucy, Lucy please wake up!" She sobbed tapping her cheeks gently.

Lisanna ran back and took over into half bird form. Taking a run up, she charged toward Lucy getting some air and she struck her claws against the chains that bound Lucy to the wall. She fell from the wall and Lisanna caught Lucy in her arms.

*Creek* Lisanna snapped her head to the side to see the snow mage walking out with Cana's arm around her holding her up. Cana looked at Lisanna with her head on a tilt,

"Lisanna?!"

And that's when Lisanna heard it.

"_Everyone, the main target is Nirvana. She hasn't yet released her true power yet, but destroying her will release everyone who is being affected by Nirvana. She has influenced many of her own guild members as well as Erza. Some of Silence are siding with us. Natsu is alive."_

Lisanna's eyes lit up and widened. _Natsu is alive! _Her heart felt warmer and lifted the weight of worry off her shoulders, she knew there was hope. Lisanna also reported to Warren,

"_Everyone, it's Lisanna, Lucy and Cana are alive. Snowflake is one of the Silence members allying with us." _

Lisanna began to feel slightly faint. Maybe using magic while pregnant was starting to take its toll?

**Okay, so I just remembered, Natsu doesn't have a bed he has a hammock. In my story, Natsu has a bed. Maybe he wanted to buy one because Lucy's is f***ing comfortable! Maybe he predicted he was going to get laid?! POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS. Maybe. Anyways hope you enjoyed the cute little NaLi…. Please review how you think the pairings should end up. StiLu or NaLu or whatever other pairings you can come up with. I was thinking if no StiLu, StiYu… but then maybe RoYu. I am a NaLu fan in all honesty, StiLu was actually an accident I just went with that I thought was pretty cute. (Kawaii!). I will not be writing any GrayLi, it was simply a plot twist. Also I'm pretty sure when Lisanna found out she was pregnant she'd only slept with Natsu and Gray in the last couple of days… I awkwardly just realised this, so I have decided that mages get symptoms awfully quick or something… I tried to do my research I really did! **

**Sorry that updates have become less and less frequent. I am also writing other Fanfictions at the same time, but worry not, I won't just discontinue my story. **

**So thanks for reading! **

**Reviews appreciated and motivational! **

**Cheers!**

**~Hermit **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- I promise

Lisanna, Levy, Freed and Warren reached the end of the corridor. Lisanna transformed back to human form and Warren placed two fingers to his temple, he heard:

The four mages were faced with a spiral stair case with stairs leading both up and down.

"Levy and I will go down while Freed and Warren go up," suggested Lisanna,

"No," protested Freed,

"There could be more floors above us, if so, we need to cover them all. Warren, ask Jellal if he has come across a spiral stair case and if he knows how many floors there are. If he says yes, assuming that the castle has a symmetrical plan we can decide how we separate." explained Levy,

"Exactly Levy, and if we can't cover enough floors Max, Laki, Wendy and Romeo shouldn't be too far behind us if all goes to plan." said Freed,

"I'll take the first floor, I don't want to waste any time, we'll meet again sometime depending on the information Jellal gives us." said Lisanna,

"I understand. But, Lisanna?" asked Freed,

"Mmm?"

"Be careful." Freed said,

"_Sorry Warren, I don't know any more of the layout than you do." _broadcasted Jellal in reply,

Lisanna nodded and began to descending down the spiral staircase alone. She was back owl form, because she couldn't see in the darkness. When Lisanna reached the bottom she heard voices, she took a battle stance waiting for what could possibly come around the corner. But the voice inside her head told her not to fight. But it wasn't just a voice…. It was a memory?…

'"Lisanna?" said Natsu,

Lisanna was lying in bed next to a warm fire dragon slayer, and the love of her life, Natsu Dragneel. He was shirtless; one hand gently rested on his toned abs. Lisanna wasn't wearing anything, unless you can the thin tan coloured bed sheet. She had an amazing night, and she knew she loved him with all her heart and that hopefully it would never change. Even though Natsu snored in his sleep, it was nice to have him there with his arms around her. Lisanna removed her head from resting on his chest and made herself eye level to him. Lisanna smiled,

"Yes Natsu?" she replied,

Natsu felt one leg wrap around him as she positioned herself over him. Natsu couldn't comprehend how his Lisanna could do such an incredibly sexy thing and still wear such an innocent face at the same time. Natsu's cheeks turned a little pink and Lisanna giggled a little bit.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again," said Natsu staring into her mesmerizing brilliant blue eyes,

Lisanna didn't directly answer, but she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. His lips were always so soft and she remembered their first kiss… She smirked remembering how he was so new to being in love. He was shy at first, but now Natsu seemed slightly more needy, like he had just discovered lust. Evidence may have been when he nibbled the her bottom lip gently? Lisanna's fingers ran through his salmon pink hair, his hands rested on her waist. Even more evidence was when he tenderly bit her top lip making her moan softly in pleasure? Natsu smirked without disconnecting his lips. But maybe, the neediness was when he motioned for her to open her mouth and let his tongues slip in and tangle with hers. Of course Lisanna complied. Feeling his tongue explore her mouth and her tongue interacting with his was heavenly, but she couldn't help but think, _it was only yesterday that I initiated our first kiss and Natsu was asking me what to do… but here and now, it seems oh so different and confident… _Lisanna broke away and Natsu's face looked a little disappointed.

"I promise Natsu." said Lisanna pecking his lips,

"And promise me that you will never do anything reckless while I'm not there to protect you," he said pulling her closer to him,

"I promise." she said moving her hands down to the waist band of his boxers sneakily,

"Lisanna I'm serious!" he whined,

"I know and so am I! Don't get all 'I feel violated' on me now!" she said mocking Natsu,

"Fine but first can you promise me one last thing. Don't get involved in a fight without me unless you have to." he said,

"I will try to keep that promise." said Lisanna smiling gently,

Natsu pulled her even closer to him and rolled over so he was on top. He let out an adorable boyish giggle seeing her red face.

"NAAAAAAATSUUU!" Came a squeaky voice from the window,

Natsu and Lisanna both turned their heads to see happy tapping on the window,

"QUIT THE SNOGGING AND HURRY UP! WE GOTTA GET TO THE GUILD BEFORE THE GREAT ERZA KILLS US!" Happy cried,

"Just give us half an hour Happy!" yelled back Natsu burying his face in Lisanna's neck kissing her exposed skin lustfully,

"EEEEEWWWWWW! AAAHHHHH! MY EYES!" screamed Happy flying around in circles outside the window.'

And then Lisanna snapped back into reality, the moral to that flashback still engraved into her mind. '"Don't get involved in a fight without me unless you have to."' Natsu's voice echoed into her mind. Lisanna still kept her battle stance though, '_Lisanna please…' _said Natsu's voice in her head. Lisanna placed a hand over her stomach, she sighed and desperately looked around looking for a place to hide, she couldn't see anywhere but she heard the footsteps approaching. Nirvana turned the corner and faced the stairs. She sighed,

"Ugh. Stairs."

And then Nirvana was gone.

In a tiny puddle on the floor, a small white and blue fish gasped for air through her gills. As soon as Nirvana was gone Lisanna retransformed into her human form. She breathed heavily and panted, inhaling as much air as possible. After wiping her forehead in belief she contacted Warren.

"_This is Lisanna. I just saw Nirvana on the bottom floor of the left tunnel. I assume she has the ability to teleport, as she just disappeared from in front of me." _

Lisanna heard another voice approaching, _you've got to be kidding me! _Lisanna rolled her eyes transforming back into the dying fish in the puddle that was barely a puddle. The Spirit witch (Naturi) walked out of the room also. Lisanna wanted to giggle a bit at their identical reactions the stairs but she literally couldn't. Lisanna became human again and panted… _Seriously, if one more person comes out that door… _Lisanna couldn't understand why she hadn't used her teleporting magic in their previous battle with Cana though, but all that mattered right now was reporting it. After relaying the information of the Spirit Witch, Lisanna turned the corner and stood before a door. She pressed her ear up to the door, she couldn't hear anything. She opened the door cautiously, but with no one jumping out at her, she walked out into the room. It was dark and had little moonlight; she turned on her heel and looked at the wall in front of her, there was another wall with another door. Lisanna turned on her heel to face the wall in which she over-looked upon her entering into the room.

"LUCY!" Lisanna stumbled over to Lucy and lifted her drooping head, Lisanna's hands on her cheeks.

"Lucy, Lucy please wake up!" She sobbed tapping her cheeks gently.

Lisanna ran back and took over into half bird form. Taking a run up, she charged toward Lucy getting some air and she struck her claws against the chains that bound Lucy to the wall. She fell from the wall and Lisanna caught Lucy in her arms.

*Creek* Lisanna snapped her head to the side to see the snow mage walking out with Cana's arm around her holding her up. Cana looked at Lisanna with her head on a tilt,

"Lisanna?!"

And that's when Lisanna heard it.

"_Everyone, the main target is Nirvana. She hasn't yet released her true power yet, but destroying her will release everyone who is being affected by Nirvana. She has influenced many of her own guild members as well as Erza. Some of Silence are siding with us. Natsu is alive."_

Lisanna's eyes lit up and widened. _Natsu is alive! _Her heart felt warmer and lifted the weight of worry off her shoulders, she knew there was hope. Lisanna also reported to Warren,

"_Everyone, it's Lisanna, Lucy and Cana are alive. Snowflake is one of the Silence members allying with us." _

Lisanna began to feel slightly faint. Maybe using magic while pregnant was starting to take its toll?

**Okay, so I just remembered, Natsu doesn't have a bed he has a hammock. In my story, Natsu has a bed. Maybe he wanted to buy one because Lucy's is f***ing comfortable! Maybe he predicted he was going to get laid?! POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS. Maybe. Anyways hope you enjoyed the cute little NaLi…. Please review how you think the pairings should end up. StiLu or NaLu or whatever other pairings you can come up with. I was thinking if no StiLu, StiYu… but then maybe RoYu. I am a NaLu fan in all honesty, StiLu was actually an accident I just went with that I thought was pretty cute. (Kawaii!). I will not be writing any GrayLi, it was simply a plot twist. Also I'm pretty sure when Lisanna found out she was pregnant she'd only slept with Natsu and Gray in the last couple of days… I awkwardly just realised this, so I have decided that mages get symptoms awfully quick or something… I tried to do my research I really did! **

**Sorry that updates have become less and less frequent. I am also writing other Fanfictions at the same time, but worry not, I won't just discontinue my story. **

**So thanks for reading! **

**Reviews appreciated and motivational! **

**Cheers!**

**~Hermit **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Nirvana and Erza

Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector found themselves with two options, door on the left, or door on the right.

"Rogue take left, Yukino and I will take right." said Sting,

"No way." said Yukino,

"Too right," added Rogue, "Sting you take left and I will go with Yukino right."

"NO." firmly put Yukino, "All of you go left. I'm going right."

Yukino didn't allow any more discussion; she just turned her back and walked away. When she walked in the room it was very dark like everything else in the castle-of-a-guild.

"Gate of the illuminant, I open thee: Lux." said Yukino waving about the silver key of Lux in front of her,

The young looking spirit appeared before her; he quickly transformed his arm and lit up the dark space. She walked around the black room and found another door. She eventually found herself walking through another passage way, luckily she had Lux, or she would be walking blindly.

"Mistress?" asked the spirit,

"Yes Lux?" responded Yukino,

"Why is it I am a fallen celestial spirit?" he asked,

"Well, celestial spirits are named after constellations, in other words, clusters of stars. All stars fall or die at one stage or another. The legend is that there used to be a series of forgotten or 'fallen' constellations, in this legend, there was once a constellation named Lux. That's what you are named after." explained Yukino,

"Does that make me special Mistress?" asked Lux,

"You're special no matter what Lux." replied Yukino.

o0o

Sting and Rogue and the exceeds, opened the door to find themselves confronted with their ugliest nightmare. Minerva.

o0o

Freed, Warren and Levy walked up the stairs and they reached another door.

"I'll go." said Warren,

"Me to." said Freed, "We never know who we are going to run into and your magic isn't exactly designed for combat."

"Good luck!" said Levy.

o0o

"Max, Wendy, Laki and Romeo," said Gildarts, "Take the same route as Freed's group, so turn left at the first fork."

"Pantherlily, Cobra and Kinana, take the same route as Jellal's group, that's a right turn at the fork."

"Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman, you're coming with me, we'll follow in the tracks of Laxus's group." finished Gildarts.

o0o

Ultear turned to the door,

"I'll take this one, you go on ahead to the next floor." she said,

"Okay." said Jellal.

o0o

Yukino continued down the passage way with Lux until they reached an end. Yukino looked around, a dead end?

"Mistress, look up," said Lux,

Yukino lifted her head so she could see the ceiling. A door on the ceiling?

"How are you going to get up their Miss?" asked Lux,

"Gate of the heavenly scales, I open thee: Libra!"

Libra appeared before her.

"What can I do for you Master?" asked Libra,

"Please use your gravity magic to send me through that door." requested Yukino pointing up to the ceiling,

"Of course Master. Brace yourself." she said,

And with one swift hand movement Yukino shot through the door and landed on a hard surface. Yukino had her arms above her head to brace herself breaking through the door. She winced though because it still hurt.

"O-ou-ouch…. Th-thankyou Libra." Yukino stuttered in pain, "You can go back now," she spluttered waving the key in forced closure.

Yukino got to her feet and looked around; her surroundings looked like at an old shack, the moonlight seeped through the cracks in a rotting timber that held up the place. The shack was a decent size and quite spacious. Looking out a window, that appeared more like a hole in the wall, she could see the guild about three hundred metres away. When Yukino walked outside and noticed the shack was sitting on the outskirts of the clearing and half in the forest. She turned back and saw the shack had disappeared, concealment magic perhaps? Yukino took a step back and the shack was in view again.

"I see." she muttered to herself,

"Mistress!" came Lux's small voice,

Yukino turned around to where Lux was pointing, there was a girl standing by holding Natsu in her arms.

"Natsu-sama!"

The girl holding Natsu collapsed almost too suddenly.

o0o

Cosmos was greeted by two others,

"So pitiful." commented Kamika walking up to the right side of Cosmos,

"Agreed!" said Uosuke with the permanent grin on his face as usual.

The former Garou Knights, are in this battle to.

o0o

Laki, Max, Romeo, Wendy and Charla walked down the same corridor as the first rescue team (Levy, Lisanna, Freed and Warren). Every team was supposed to have a purpose, but with such little information on the layout of the guild and its size, also the confusing scents of so many mages and smells in the forest, made it impossible for each team to fulfil its particular mission. So for now, the conscious mages of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorceire would keep in telepathic contact and prepare for anything to be thrown at them. Laki, Max, Wendy and Charla all followed Romeo with his flames in the lead. The corridor/passage was still dimly because Romeo's flames were blue and cold and not as bright. They reached the end of the corridor and decided to all take the same path. On the downward descent, they could hear talking. They were extremely cautious at first, but then they heard a familiar voice. Drunken Cana… They recognised another familiar voice. Lisanna!... _But if Lisanna is down there, where is them? _thought Wendy, _I suppose they may have split up… _They burst into the room to find Cana and Lisanna with an unconscious Lucy.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy rushed over to Lucy's side,

Wendy placed to hands centimetres above Lucy and a blue glow was produced from her hands. Lisanna grabbed onto Wendy's wrists,

"Don't waste your energy Wendy, I'm afraid you can't heal her because she isn't actually wounded, but magically drained." explained Lisanna,

"Oh…" said Wendy as her saddened eyes cast a look to the ground and Charla nodded in agreement with Lisanna.

"Is she on our side?" asked Laki gesturing at the icy blue haired mage with a slightly sceptical look.

"Yup!" replied Cana,

Laki raised an eyebrow; it was odd for Cana to act like this even when she is drunk.

"My name is Rena, but you might know me as Snowflake," The Silence mage beamed as her cheeks dusted a rosy colour,

The fairies also seemed to notice her guild mark presented so openly on her left cheek. Rena extended a hand to Laki. Laki stared at it and hesitated, then shook her hand. Rena smiled brightly, and then burst Laki's personal space bubble, by leaning in and smelling her hair.

"Your hair smells nice!" Rena complimented oddly, "And you're actually _really _pretty!"

"Uhh… Thanks?" replied Laki, "So anyway, I'm Laki Olietta by the way."

"I'm Max," said Max pointing toward himself with his thumb,

"I'm Wendy and this is Charla," introduced Wendy smiling a little,

_Naaaaaawww she's so adorable! _thought Rena,

"Romeo," said Romeo simply raising a hand in a kind of hi-but-I-couldn't-be-bothered manner,

"I'm Lisanna Strauss!" chirped Lisanna,

There was a short awkward pause meant for Cana but she seemed to be preoccupied in deep thought or something,

"And that's Cana," finished Wendy politely however awkwardly pointing to Cana,

"I'm pretty sure you will have guessed this is Lucy," chuckled Lisanna awkwardly still holding Lucy in her arms,

_She really is heavy… _sighed Lisanna, _it must be her ginormous breasts… _she thought.

o0o

Sting and Rogue had a tough battle against Minerva, neither side winning nor losing simply former Sabertooth mages going round in circles with their attacks. All mages were seriously but equally disadvantaged by the fact that they couldn't destroy the basement they fought in, or they risked hurting their comrades or in Minerva's case her 'powerful empire'. Still battling strong though, the twin dragons continued battling hard on a small destructive scale, but much longer and soon enough they could be bringing down majority of the guild. That was if Minerva's words were to be trusted, she said they were in the basement, which wasn't hard to believe, but you can never trust someone like Minerva.

o0o

Gildarts, Evergreen, Elfman and Bickslow of Fairy Tail versus, Cosmos, Kamika and Uosuke the executioners, of Silence (formerly, the Garou knights). An intense glare was all that was exchanged from enemy mages. No words, just a glare. Fairy Tail and Silence members were both equally matched in the previous match, their bodies still lay unconscious on the stone court yard floor. Elfman's bulk hand drifted towards Evergreen's. Evergreen smirked and locked pinkies with him. They had made each other a promise,

_If we are still standing by the end of this, we'll announce to the guild for real… We are getting engaged. _

Both sides charged toward each other, and hence the battle has begun.

o0o

Cobra, Kinana and Lily felt their way through the dark passage. Cobra requested Kinana be in her Cubellios form, which really was his condition for going without his fellow guild members of Crime Sorceire. Kinana complied and performed a take-over into her Cubellios form.

"What is the use of a cat?" grunted Cobra at Pantherlily,

After passing into a thin ray of light Pantherlily stopped and transformed into his battle form.

"I heard that." said Cobra,

Pantherlily shook his head and rolled his eyes.

o0o

Mary, Coco and Sugarboy sat by guarding the roped up Silence sentries.

"Why did we get the boring job!?" complained Mary resting her back up against the wall,

"I don't know!" sighed Coco laying on the ground like a star fish looking up at the stars in the night sky,

"Well I think it's a lovely night!" added Sugarboy slicking back his blonde hair.

The sentries were all still passed out cold and hadn't even flinched. Mary, Coco and Sugarboy should consider themselves lucky they don't have much action.

o0o

Warren, Freed and Ultear all found themselves in the same room. The next match: Warren, Freed and Ultear vs. Naturi the Spirit Witch.

o0o

Levy reached the top floor on her side and Jellal on the other. Levy got there first.

"Nirvana…" her voice shook with fear…. "And… Erza…"

Levy felt the shivers down her spine.

"What do we have here?" sneered Erza with a twisted smile, "A little Levy-chan!"

Levy backed up until Erza had backed her into a corner. Levy couldn't stop shaking,

"Please, Erza…" pleaded Levy,

"Requip, Purgatory armour!" Erza demanded,

Erza looked so scary when she was on their side, but an evil Erza? Boy this was out of this world kind of scary! Literally scarier than evil Erza Knightwalker…. And with a quick swipe of the purgatory club like sword Levy was out.

"That was too easy it was boring." whined Nirvana,

Erza chuckled, "Too right Boss."

"Erza stop!"

Erza turned around.

"Good evening, Jellal." she smirked in a sinister tone with a club resting over her armoured shoulder.

"Erza." started Jellal, "Stop this madness."

**Yaaaaaay another chapter done! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Reviews are incredibly motivating and amazing and you should make an effort to review sometime because therefore I'll be more likely to write sooner and update faster! **

**Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase! **

**Okay Thanks!**

**ILY! 3 **

**Cheers! **

**~Hermit! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- To freely love her back

"Erza, please," begged Jellal,

Erza simply smirked and strode over to him. Their eyes met, for a second he saw the Erza he once knew. The *whack* the purgatory weapon plunged square into his stomach. Jellal's chest started caving in upon impact, the hit winding him harshly. Blood spluttered onto the floor coughed up from his mouth.

"You're weak Jellal," she chortled,

Jellal fell to his hands and knees taking in heavy breaths.

"I remember, it wasn't too long ago that we were in the same position in the Tower of Heaven, only it was the other way round. You could consider this revenge if you like on my part, getting back at you. You know, the darkness is the route of power… And the reason why everyone seems so much more powerful when they are bad is because they are." she smiled,

Jellal raised his head, Erza's face was so twisted and disgusting it was heart breaking, and Nirvana's rotten face looked on from a slight distance.

"Erza, you were strong regardless of good or bad. Because really, in this world there isn't good or bad, only wrong and right. And it doesn't matter whether you are doing is wrong or right or for whatever It is… as long as your heart is in it, it can be as strong as you desire. You don't have to be like this, Erza I know you aren't this person…. I was going to use you as a human sacrifice for the R-system and yet you still fought for me, to save me… you gave me another chance… You have only righteousness inside your heart… Please…" he stared up into her cold brown eyes hoping to see something warm, and he almost thought he did for less than a moment.

This was not supported by the sharp kick the head from Erza quickly after his mini speech.

"You're pathetic Jellal. Mercy is for the weak, those afraid of regrets and consequences." Erza hissed,

"I'm not weak Erza, after all I'm not the one who gave into Nirvana." Jellal replied bitterly wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Then stand up and prove it. And may I remind you, Jellal, that you also let Ultear capture your mind for several years and forced you to construct a tower enslaving everyone in it. You could have stopped it Jellal! But you were weak and gave in! You could have set everyone free! UNCLE ROB DIDN'T NEED TO DIE IN VAIN! SIMON DIDN'T NEED TO DIE IN VAIN! KAGURA DIDN'T HAVE TO LOSE HER BROTHER! WE COULD HAVE ESCAPED TOGETHER JELLAL! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS CAUSE THEM PAIN! YOU CAUSED ME PAIN! AND NOW, you will feel the same!" Erza growled in a harsh state of rage.

_The hatred in her heart has surfaced….. I can tell this isn't someone else…. It is definitely Erza…. But she has lost sight of all the positive and light emotions to counter the dark ones…. I know what she says is true though, and that's how she really feels. That is what really breaks my heart. But the fact that still found it in her heart to forgive me, bury all the hurt and remember who I used to be before I hurt her… makes me appreciate who she is more than ever… I guess I never truly recognised just how much I hurt her…. Not only did I betray her, but everything she stood for as well… she never stopped trying for me… and then I kicked her out and showered her in the blame… After everything she did for me…. And then I denied her the right to love me… Which I did because she shouldn't have to forgive and love someone like me…. But by rejecting her I suppose I probably put her through more pain yet again… I never stopped hurting her… Even in recent times, it's always a kiss and run… and each time it breaks her heart under her armour she wears to guard it… _thought Jellal. Erza raised her purgatory weapon over her head ready to strike downward upon him. Jellal didn't even move, he had no right to. In his mind Erza deserved to get her revenge, and then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to forgive himself and find it in his heart to freely love her back. Jellal cast his eyes to the unconscious Levy, she lay on her side with blood gushing out the ear where she had been hit. _I'm sorry Levy. _Erza's swing was about to crack down upon Jellal's head,

"I love you, Erza."

*smash*

"Goodnight Jellal." whispered Erza.

o0o

Yukino rushed over to the girl. No wonder she had passed out, she could sense hardly any magic from the young girl. Yukino assumed as much as either she was kidnapping Natsu, or saving him?

o0o

Cosmos was a cunning mage with beautiful magic. Kamika was a god at using paper magic. Uosuke was a great fisherman. (If you didn't get that, it is a referral to each of their personalities). Cosmos leapt forward,

"Plant magic, Flytrap." she said slyly,

Whilst the fairies ran full charge toward the executioners, several flytraps burst from the ground the size of a human with four giant petals and bearing sharp sets of teeth. A flytrap snapped at Gildarts, it neared him but with one swift hand movement toward the plant his crash magic blew the flytrap apart like he'd fed it a grenade. Elfman continued to charge even with the appearance of the deadly flytrap,

"Backing down is not man! Take-over: Beast soul!"

The beast ripped the flytrap out of its roots and chomped a massive bite out of it…. Someone was hungry… Evergreen didn't back down either,

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun! Eat that!"

Evergreen slaughtered that flytrap, and Bickslow called for his babies,

"Baryon Formation!"

A beam of green light shot straight into the mouth of the flytrap leaving behind a gaping irreparable hole.

o0o

Gajeel was beginning to get frustrated with being stuck to a wall and feeling week. How ashamed would he feel if someone like Levy would have to come save him? No. Gajeel is someone who saves himself, and in any case, he was fed up waiting. He couldn't activate any of his magic, he couldn't turn any part of him into iron. _That's it! The shackles are made of iron! I'm starving! _Gajeel used all his remaining physical strength to work his head over to his right wrist. Gajeel began chomping hungrily through the iron chains that bound him and sure enough, in seconds both sides had be easily consumed. _That was just too easy… _He landed swiftly on the ground in the stone cell-like room. He stretched his arms and legs finally being able to move after a day or so of hanging up like a product on sale. Gajeel could still feel his magic hadn't restored much, but he'd have to make do. He located the thick oak and iron door and pushed his way through. He was in other cell like room, and he could smell blood. He turned his head to his right.

"F*** JUVIA!"

Gajeel ran to Juvia who was chained up the same way he was. His red eyes depicted horror as he stared down at the silver blades causing the blood to leak from her body… _But Juvia's body's made of water!? _Gajeel remembered him trying to turn activate his iron fists and scales but it feeling like something was blocking his magic… Gajeel pulled the swords out of her, slashed the chains and caught Juvia in his arms. Juvia coughed slowly lifting her eyelids, her water body filled in the sword stab punctures and the bleeding ceased.

"No Juvia's body is made of water…" she said wearily,

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked,

"Juvia should be okay now." she said weakly,

Juvia began trying to stand on her own, but she felt the stabs all over again when she engaged the muscles of her upper body. She collapsed the ground again and Gajeel grabbed her arms, sweeping her up to carry her bridal style.

"Juvia's wounds are still bad, but Juvia will live… Thank you, Gajeel-kun."

o0o

'"_Levy, I forbid you from ever using that spell, it's not a gift it's a curse." Her father had told her when she was fourteen years old. _

"_Understood, Papa." Levy replied, _

"_Good girl Levy. Now go onto the guild with your friends." _

_Levy looked at her bonsai plant withered and dead on the window sill, it was absolutely lifeless. What if that bonsai was someone I cared about deeply…? _

_Jet asked me out yesterday… what to tell him today? Obviously decline his offer…. we're strictly team mates… not to mention I'd start a war between him and Droy… Team Shadow Gear… the name has a nice ring to it… And here I am today, Team Shadow Gear still together after ten years… well seven years was on Tenroujima Island, but Jet and Droy still remained loyal… _

_I have so much to live for… Just like everyone in Fairy Tail… So now more than ever I need to stand up and fight despite the odds… Nirvana and Erza…. Jellal could be fighting by himself or even knocked out cold next to me… Erza is a monster… I'm sorry Papa, but I might have to use that spell…' _

"What's your relationship with him?" asked Nirvana,

"We were childhood friends, and then he turned against me under possession of Ultear Milkovich and enslaved my old friends. When he came back to his senses he helped the Light team contain the original Nirvana magic and seven years later we kissed once and that's all." answered Erza.

"That's quite a history then, Titania?" Nirvana smirked,

"Indeed." she replied,

"My sister's fighting Ultear Milkovich as we speak." said Nirvana,

o0o

Warren down! Communications down! Everyone's on their own now.

Freed and Ultear vs. Naturi.

"Ultear, please leave this task to me. I would appreciate if you could recover the building continuously so I don't have to hold back." Freed requested,

"For now." Ultear nodded,

Freed used his Dark Ecriture magic skilfully dashing around Naturi delivering blows whilst Ultear recovered the buildings in his recklessness. The Spirit Witch and Freed engaged in a fast paced fight; Naturi's Regulus magic and Freed's darkness magic clashed severely.

o0o

Cana, Lucy, Lisanna, Laki, Max, Charla and Wendy followed Rena's lead through the tunnel she showed them that would lead them to a safe house. After walking down a pitch black tunnel for several minutes, they found themselves looking up at a door on the ceiling. After a little bit of struggling they finally made it up into the safe house. They could see Natsu and Yukino setting a blue haired girl up against the wood planked walls.

"NATSU!" cried out Lisanna rushing to his side.

Natsu turned around.

"Lisanna?" he said still in shock of seeing her there.

Lisanna ran her hand lightly over the ice that prevented his wound from bleeding.

"Natsu…" she said as tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry Lisanna…" Natsu said wearily,

Lisanna was stunned to see Natsu seem so … well… broken… weak… It made her heart break in half and tears spill from her eyes like an endless waterfall. Natsu wiped away her tears with his thumb. Lisanna crashed her lips into his and he guiltily kissed her back. Natsu pulled away and looked past her. Lucy was in the arms of Max and she was limp and unconscious… she looked so frail… _Lucy…. Lisanna, I'm sorry…. _Natsu crawled over to Lucy's side and punched the ground…

"They are going to pay." he whispered coldly.

Tears continued to fall down Lisanna's face at this remark. She was heart warmed that he cared so much for his nakama… but for Lucy, he felt something more, she was sure. _What about my baby?... no matter who is the father, I still can never be happy… I don't want to burden this child on anyone… I don't want Natsu to be tied to me because of this baby… I don't want Gray to be either…. Why is my life such a mess? _

Laki made her way over to Yukino asking whether you she was okay and the two engaged in conversation, recounting recent events.

"Natsu, who is this girl?" asked Laki,

"She saved my life." Natsu replied.

Everyone's jaws were slightly dropped in shock. Natsu got saved? Natsu's always the one doing the saving.

"Her name is Mahalia. She is the niece of Nirvana…. Her mother is Naturi, the Spirit Witch. Her mother created this guild only recently, we were an independent guild at the time, but then Nirvana came along and changed her… We are guessing she is under the influence of the Nirvana curse… But Naturi turned the guild dark and Nirvana cursed anyone who opposed her…. including Mahalia… She is affected by the curse pretty bad…. Although she talks to Nina, or 'Souless' as you may know her and she seems to almost go back to her normal self. Nina is like her big sister in some ways. Nina organised this entire rebellion, if it wasn't for her…. Your comrades would probably be dead…" Rena explained.

"Where is Nina now?" asked Wendy,

"I don't know…" replied Rena, "She should be here by now, she supposed to rescue Juvia."

"I don't understand…" said Lisanna, "I thought she was all about finding Zeref and that was all…"

"She cares deeply about others despite the urge to find her long lost love… and the soul that he holds captive." answered Rena.

Rena walked over to Mahalia and inspected her condition.

"Just out of magic… Natsu-san, what did she dream-make?" she asked,

"….. A dragon." he said,

"Yikes, that would have taken a fair bit out of her…. Anything else?"

"Yeah…. Wendy…. and Gray…" answered Natsu.

"Who else is in on the rebellion?" asked Max whilst frowning at the drunken Cana… weird thing was… she was actually sober…

"Well so far you know myself, Mahalia and Nina. But also Kido or '8', Angello or 'Jester' and Luka or 'Ice master'… Luka and Jester are so wrapped up in darkness though…. I'm not sure they'll make it…" she sighed,

"So Sorano isn't involved in the rebellion?" asked Yukino.

"No." replied Rena observing the sadness in Yukino's eyes. "She's too far in the darkness also…" she sighed… "If we don't save Erza Scarlet soon, she may end up the same…. We just better hope Silence and Nirvana fall before Ace gets here…" she shuddered.

"Ace? You mean Bluenote?" Laki raised an eyebrow,

"No I already took out Bluenote." said Rena,

"YOU TOOK OUT BLUENOTE? NOT EVEN GILDARTS COULD DO THAT!?" everyone shrieked,

"Gonru, is the Ace of Silence." she said,

"What kind of magic does he use?" asked Natsu, "I wanna fight him!"

Rena shot Natsu a scary look,

"Trust me, you don't want to fight that son of a bitch. He is so powerful not even Nirvana dares to stand against him." she explained, "Gonru is known for his destruction spells, dark magic explosions and teleporting skills. His destruct spell perfectly timed with his teleportation, he can create bombs that leave craters the size of whole guilds in his wake with one blow…. but of course, Nirvana just said he'd be on his way to finish things off… we've never actually met him in person… just rumours." she said.

"How long until he gets here?" murmured a voice.

Everyone snapped their heads around to see the bluenette with her quarter moon eye open.

"Eleven minutes." said Rena.

o0o

The fight of the fairies against the Garou knights was disastrous. The former Garou knights had strategized well. Cosmos' deadly spores suffocated them, whilst Uosuke corrupted the terrain and finally Kamika immobilized and poisoned them with her paper magic. By the end Elfman was just standing and Gildarts even showed signs of struggle. Gildarts had beaten Uosuke to a pulp just recently, and Elfman was struggling to keep Kamika and Cosmos at bay…

o0o

Gajeel carried Juvia up the stairs…. He had been drawn this way after hearing a faint scream he recognised to be Levy's. He was worried, worried about both Juvia and Levy to be exact. He reached the top floor where he thought her scream had come from. He rested Juvia with back against the wall below a window and reluctantly left her to reach Levy.

o0o

Cobra, Kinana and Pantherlily found themselves confronted with Hikaru Kain. Perfect.

"I can hear you." said Cobra slyly.

Pantherlily maintained battle form and the fight began. There isn't much to say about this fight but Kain was very predictable and no match for Cobra who could hear everything… But a former member of the 7 kin of purgatory doesn't go down without a fight, and Kinana wasn't in her curvaceous human form to distract him.

o0o

Gajeel burst through the door on the top floor. Unconscious at his feet was Jellal, his gazed scanned across the room firstly spotting Levy beaten against the wall and Nirvana and Erza wearing smirks of triumph standing nearby.

"YOU." growled Gajeel at Nirvana,

"It wasn't me, it was Titania here," she commented 'innocently'.

Erza simply nodded and glared at Gajeel.

"How could you hurt your own nakama… ? Especially someone like Levy, who never did anything to you to start with." he scowled toward Erza,

"Now, now. First you tell me how the birdie escaped his cage?" she asked mockingly,

"Those chains tasted good." he snarled.

"I'm wasting my time, let's just settle this…" growled Erza.

"Wasn't waiting for an invitation." he growled,

and before Titania knew it, an iron pillar had smashed into her face throwing her off balance and onto the ground. After Erza retaliated with hard blows and swipes from her club Gajeel stumbled back near Jellal. Gajeel kicked Jellal repetitively yelling at him to wake and help. Erza continued to beat up Gajeel, and Gajeel held her off as Jellal slowly stirred awake. Jellal's head hurt, _Damn that woman can hit hard! _and then he took in his surroundings. Nirvana spectating the full-scale fight between Erza and Gajeel, and Levy beaten in the corner. Gajeel found himself tossed to the ground near Jellal again.

"Don't just f***ing lay there, CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled.

"I'll handle Erza, you get Nirvana. She has to die." Jellal commanded.

"Whatever!" growled Gajeel getting to his feet,

"Wait! What do I do with Erza?" asked Jellal,

"I don't know! Just kiss her and tell her to wake the f*** up to her senses!" he scowled in reply with a hint of impatient sarcasm.

Gajeel charged at Nirvana while Jellal ran straight into Erza. While Gajeel fought Nirvana, Jellal contemplated how to help Erza recapture her heart. He was charging straight toward her without even the slightest clue on how to bring her to her senses. She swung an attack toward him, Jellal dodged miraculously and dived on Erza pinning her to the floor.

"Get off me you sick pervert!" she yelled kicking him in the gut off of her.

Jellal actually found himself not having the heart to fight her back properly, and if that made him weak. So be it.

**Holy Christ on a bike that was a long chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update! I'm sorry I got too lazy to write the fight scenes and such in more detail, it just feels like this particular arc is dragging out far too long and I'm writing more than necessary. But you know, if you agree or disagree with that, just review. **

**Anyways thanks for reading, **

**Cheers**

**~Hermit! **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- Gonru

"We have to save the others!" announced Wendy,

"Less than ten minutes is a huge risk, and I can't guarantee it will be easy. Nirvana has already called in the Garou knights for backup." Explained Rena,

"It doesn't matter, we have all of our forces here, they'll get the job done." Said Laki,

"Easier said than done. There are a lot of dark mages out there prepared for an attack with ridiculously powerful magic awaiting you. If we go in, I can't assure you will all get out safely…" said Rena,

"I don't care, we're going. If you're not coming, I'm going either way." announced Romeo,

"I'm all fired up…" said Natsu as he wearily stood up,

"You are in no condition to go. Stay with Mahalia." commanded Rena with a dark aura…

_She reminds me of Mirajane…. _

"I'm going, I have to help, it's my family out ther-" he began,

Rena grabbed him by the ear and pulled his ear toward her lips,

"Stay here, and take care of Mahalia, she's like my baby sister…. Please." she begged as a whisper in his ear.

By the time Rena had turned back around, Romeo was heading out the door.

"Romeo wait! I have a plan…. We all go in there, not to fight anyone if we don't have to. Just save who we can and evacuate to the woods, the safe house we are standing in may not even be safe. I will take care of Gonru, I'm not sure I can do much to stop him put I can try and hold if off for as long as I can. We have less than ten minutes." said Rena,

"Wait! If you find Laxus or Gildarts, remind them of Fairy Law." said Natsu calling after them.

"He's right!" exclaimed Lisanna,

"Fairy Law mightn't be affective when with all of this Nirvana business we can't even tell who is and isn't on our side." said Cana,

"If we find Warren, he can get communications up and running again so we can notify the others of our plan." said Yukino running alongside everyone toward the guild.

"Understood!" replied Wendy speeding ahead of them,

The determination of the young sky dragon slayer was remarkable. Maybe that was why Romeo had hidden feelings for her.

The mages from the safe house fled to different parts of the castle guild. This war was finally drawing to an end. Whatever happens, this is the last fight, the last round, and the last determination of who lives and who dies. Yukino ran to the front of the guild to warn Coco, Mary and Sugarboy. They heeded her warning but were unsure whether to save their prisoners. Yukino cast a glance at the prisoners remembering what Rena said '… 8…. Jester …. Sorano… she's too far in the darkness…'

"Save the Kid and the creep over there." she said pointing to 8 and Jester.

"What about your sister?" asked Coco,

"She's not my sister anymore." replied Yukino sadly,

Coco and Mary reluctantly began freeing 8 and Jester, whilst Yukino strolled over and knelt beside Sorano. She slept beautifully, like an Angel.

"Gomen, Sorano." whispered Yukino as tears fell from her eyes, "Everyone gets a second chance… but, you already blew yours…. and I know that you did it for me… but I'm afraid it has to be this way. I can't let you tarnish the lives of innocent people anymore."

Yukino pulled Angel's head nearer her own and touched foreheads, the tears continuing down to cascade her cheeks. Yukino brushed her lips over Sorano's forehead briefly,

"Goodbye, Nii-chan, I love you." whispered Yukino as she stood up and rejoined the former Legion Corps.

Sugarboy had Jester in his arms, and Mary had 8 riding on her back. They were both still passed out which they couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. Coco and Yukino ran into the guild through corridors and passage ways checking everywhere for alliance members. Other members scouted around the guild to but nobody had really found anybody until they spotted a passed out Lector, Sting, Frosch, Rogue and Minerva in one of the basements. Cana had Frosch who she was hugging like a teddy bear, Lisanna had Lector, Laki had Rogue and Max had Sting. They started to haul people out as fast as they could via secret tunnel to safe house and then exiting from there. It was hard to run whilst holding other people, especially under such a time stress. Romeo, Wendy, Coco and Yukino had spotted Freed, Ultear, the Spirit Witch and Warren up the next flight of stairs. Ultear was just conscious and Coco threw her arm around her as support, Yukino attempted to carry Freed, and Romeo and Wendy made a joint effort to awaken and help Warren. After several attempts of shaking his shoulders and using healing spells Romeo and Wendy were forced to give up on waking him and they escorted him out of the guild.

o0o

There was a tremendous thud in the courtyard. People miles around in every direction would have felt it. The retreating members of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere certainly felt it. It felt like an earthquake! Gonru rose from his position he had landed on the ground. His fist and knee had smashed a crater in the ground successfully and when he stood up properly, even in the wake of his landing which set him a foot below actual ground level, he was massive in both kind of ways. He had coarse black hair, was extremely tall and wide, wore a plain white full face mask and a black cape. His gaze firstly landed on the girl standing in front of him.

"HIKARU KAIN!?" she shrieked in shock,

"SNOWFLAKE!" he wept crash tackling her to the ground in a death defying hug.

"Why are you here Hikaru?" she demanded,

"I'm NOT Hikaru Kain anymore…." he drum-rolled on his belly,

"I am….. GONRUUUUU! THE ONE AND ONLY, STRONGEST GONRUUUU!" he roared.

"And yet he still hasn't changed," she muttered to herself in dismay.

"So do you agree to be one and only? My honey? Or do we have to end this the hard way? After all, I have a job to do with my new magic and all…. I was requested by the mighty Nirvana of all people!" he boasted,

"No thanks, Hikaru. I was just hoping to have a casual catch up?" she suggested nervously,

She never in her eternal lifetime had she imagined holding off 'Gonru' would be like this.

"If it's a no, then I don't have the time for cozy catch up, I have work to do!" he snobbed,

Rena twitched with boiled anger and irritation… _he's gonna make me do this. _she scowled,

"Please Hikaru?" she requested seductively, "I'll even do a strip tease for you afterwards?" she continued twirling her icy blue locks around her finger,

"I could do that for you!" said Kain excitedly pulling out Mister Cursey and making a reach for a strand of her hair,

Rena smacked away his hand quickly with her pro reflexes.

"I prefer it to be voluntary." she snarled back at him.

"Well then how about you strip for me now, and then we'll talk shall we? Unless you wanted to do something other than talking?" he asked in a sad attempt to flirt,

_I really hate this creep sick pervert. _she sighed.

"Very well," she replied seductively,

She stood back from Kain and in less than a second her clothes were gone. _She must be related to Gray. _ Both cloak and dress. She was now left in her lacey white bra and underwear. Hikaru's eyes grew hearts and Rena struck a pose like Mira in a pin up model challenge.

"The rest of it comes off after we talk." she sniggered with a wink,

_I hope Fairy Tail is appreciating my efforts, I'm not sure I can stand this guy much longer. _Although it came as no surprise that all Rena had to do to distract and stall Kain was to wear her underwear whilst posing sexually. Rena was drop dead beautiful, eyes like crystals and hair like a silky blue tinged unicorn's mane, creamy porcelain skill and perfect physique, a generous bust and healthy curves. The two maintained several minutes' worth of small talk, until he asked her to completely strip. Rena managed to drag out the conversation in a longer stall. She could only hope the fairies were making good progress.

o0o

Juvia peered out of the window she was near. She was weak to move, but she had forgotten about almost everything in the world when she saw the person she cared about most.

"Gray-sama…"

Juvia gasped. Gray was lying on the ground knocked out cold. Elfman had just collapsed to the ground and Gildarts was struggling to breathe being affected by the deadly spores. Juvia couldn't just sit there and do nothing, Gray, Meredy, Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen and Bickslow were all down there helpless and unconscious.

o0o

On the highest floor, Nirvana, Erza, Jellal and Gajeel were engaged in relentless battle. Levy's eyes were heavy and closed, but she was in fact, awake. She heard the crumble of surroundings and the smash of attacks into walls. She willed her body to move, but every tiny muscle ached. _Damn Erza! _growled Levy. She cracked open an eye and observed the fight briefly, they were so wrapped up their battle they hadn't noticed her awakening. An iron pillar swung past her head as she ducked just in time, and Gajeel STILL hadn't noticed. _He's going to get a mouthful when we get out of this mess! _she swore. But how would she get out of this mess. Nirvana was just toying with Gajeel, and Jellal was blinded by love to fight Erza. Levy had to do something, but what? There was just one thing…. THAT spell. She was forbidden to use it though, and it could prove very dangerous. She'd have to make sure the others got out of the way. Levy shakily stood up and tried to sustain some strength in her jelly-like frail legs. Nirvana caught a glimpse at the moving Levy, and in that tiny window of distraction, Gajeel smashed her into the wall with an iron pillar. Nirvana groaned as she recovered herself.

"I've had enough of this." she growled,

Nirvana placed too hands near the middle of her chest where magic energy began to well. Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel all had their gazes fixed on her. The spell had a powerful presence, Levy was the first to figure out what it was. _That's the same way that Makarov, Hades and Jose would cast a Fairy/Grimiore/Phantom Law spell. It must be a Silence Law? or even…. a Nirvana Law! A Nirvana Law would be most likely considering she is the type who'd rather enslave others in darkness like she has in the past rather than kill them. I have to stop this now! _Beams of the Nirvana magic began to erupt from the magic orb forming between her palms. They spat out in random directions, Nirvana's face was twisted and warped as she smiled in satisfaction. Levy saw it coming; the beam headed straight for Gajeel. Operating on instinct, Levy lunged at Gajeel pushing them both to the ground. She was actually surprised she was able to push him so easily considering he was normally like an iron wall (pun intended). Levy didn't have time to blush, she told him them all to run with a loud yell. Gajeel tried to pull her away, but in a complete out of character moment she yanked her arm away and kicked him in the gut. Gajeel wouldn't leave, but Levy assured him.

"I know what I'm doing." she said with a smile and then she pushed him away and slammed the door behind him.

She turned back to Nirvana, beams flew at Levy's head but she ducked just in time and niftily dodged.

"Gomen, Papa…" she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek,

She had a sudden flashback of the withered bonsai before she made her move.

"Solid script: Death." she cast.

o0o

Rena was trying her best to stall, but things were taking a turn for the worst. Hikaru was beginning to suspect her objectives and began to speed up the process. Rena simply refused to strip, partially because she has some dignity and partially because it wasn't going to get her anywhere anyway. Soon their conversation turned from casual, to declarations of war. Kain quickly caught on to the betrayal and the rebellion, this only made things worse….

o0o

A wave of dark magic…. of death, hit Nirvana straight on. Her face froze for a moment, her twisted expression faded. No blood leaked from any part of her body. She simply just faded away….

On the other side of the door,

"Jellal?" whispered Erza,

"Erza…" he answered back,

"Get out now, smooch later." growled Gajeel,

He burst through the door. _Could Erza changing back mean Nirvana was dead?_

"Levy!" Gajeel ran over to Levy's side.

The girl was on her knees crying into her hands. Gajeel grabbed her by the shoulders,

"Let's go." he said gruffly,

Levy didn't move.

"Look I can't carry ya, but we gotta go." he said tugging her by the wrist,

Levy pulled him back and buried her face in his chest in sobs.

"I'm sorry it's not that I don't care, but I won't be satisfied you're safe until we get out of here. Now let's go." he said firmly.

o0o

Rena and Kain kicked into battle mode, the fight was one that could easily be won by Rena, but that was if Kain didn't plain dirty, which he was. He stole hairs from the sleeping subjects around them and manipulated them through Mister Cursey. Rena couldn't hurt them, not now that she was helping them and it wasn't even a fair fight. It wasn't even THEIR fight! A manipulated Gray swung a punch at her. Rena was used to experiencing pain in her long lifetime, but a small "Eep." escaped her lips. She dodged just in time and grabbed a hold of his fist, she used her free hand to slap the daylights out of him across the cheek.

"Wake up Gray!" she screamed at him,

Surprisingly Gray woke instantly and realized he was being controlled,

"Shit." was all he had to say,

"You gotta work with me here Gray." she said to him as he continued to attack her,

Rena continuously dodged.

"You attacked Juvia, why would I work with you?" argued Gray,

"Good point. But I was part of the rebellion to save her as well." she said between deep breaths and more dodges.

"Why would I trust you?" demanded Gray,

"Because you're talking to Ul's great great great something or another." she said simply,

Gray's face froze when she mentioned Ul's name.

"That's not possible, you look about seventeen!" he answered,

Rena punched her right fist into her left palm as a mist whirled around her,

"Ice-make: Rose garden."

She punched a fist into the ground and an ice rose garden erupted from the ground the same as both Ul and Ultear. Gray was in shock, he took the blow from the rose garden and tumbling back smashing into Kain and knocked Mister Cursey out of his hand.

"Grab the doll!" shouted Rena,

Gray didn't entirely believe her but he had to trust her for now. He ran over to the doll and pulled out his raven hair.

"Okay, play time's over. I have a job to do." announced Kain,

_How many times has he said that already? _Rena rolled her eyes. But this time, Gonru was serious. She was already beginning to feel an incredible amount of power starting to grow around her, at this rate the best she could do was stall or use iced shell. However, moon drip was a new remedy and it would be evidently pointless. Rena commanded Gray to try and wake up who he could and get everyone out of there. Meanwhile she began attacking Hikaru Gonru Kain all out. Her attacks were powerful, but Kain's explosion made her bite the dust, she was lucky she was immortal and could heal herself. When Rena talks about herself being 'immortal' she isn't actually 'immortal' as such. She doesn't age, and she can heal herself incredibly quick restoring her to as good as new. But she can still die by using tabooed spells and from impact of certain spells. If Gonru really did blow up the place on such a mass, powerful scale, she too wouldn't survive. Gray managed to wake Meredy, Laxus, Mirajane and Gildarts, but no one else would wake. Gray ordered Meredy to take Evergreen, Laxus take Bickslow, Mirajane take Elfman and get out of there. Rena practically begged Gildarts to get the Ice master out of there and the Garou knights if he could. Gildarts agreed, normally he would have fought to, but he understood that Gray and Rena had this under control. Besides, he was one of the few mages who could carry four people at once (Ice master, Kamika, Cosmos and Uosuke).

"We've got this under control." assured Gray,

"Well if you die your ghost isn't welcome at Fairy Tail!" grunted Gildarts with a smile,

"Aye sir!" and what a horrible habit he had picked up from Happy.

Hikaru Kain's power increased significantly, they all sensed the end was nearing. His power had already reached the point of the spell where it was ready to be released.

o0o

Juvia didn't know what controlled her, she felt possessed by her own emotions. She stood up with shaky legs and stepped out onto the ledge of the window. Gray-sama was about to slip away from her.

"JUVIA!" yelled out Levy and Gajeel from behind her.

Juvia stepped of the ledge, the feeling of falling was amazing, the wind wisped through her hair and she felt free. Somehow she miraculously landed on two feet on the courtyard far below her. Gonru began unleashing her explosive magic. The magic that was about to wipe out the entire guild. Juvia ran closer to the insane dark mage. She knew she had to do this, she had to protect her Gray-sama, Levy, Gajeel and whoever else's lives were in jeopardy. _Light or dark mage, it doesn't matter, what matters is that everyone has a beating heart. Justice will be served to those who betray theirs, but everyone lives to serve a purpose. If bad people didn't exist, good people wouldn't understand the power of friendship and the value of a life. _

Hikaru Kain commenced the final phase of the spell. Rena and Gray gasped. He slowly began to fade away.

"The spell was a taboo spell like iced shell." said Gray,

"He is the magic energy of the bomb himself." added Rena,

"So we're going to die for sure if this is a great taboo spell then." said Gray,

"Yes." nodded Rena,

"NO!" cried out Juvia lunging herself at Kain,

"JUVIA!" screamed Gray,

Kain was at the stage where he was nothing but an orb of explosive magic energy about to explode. Juvia took the orb inside of her water body.

"Juvia stop! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Gray,

"She's trying to fuse the magic energy of the bomb with her body, ultimately trying to absorb the energy and store it in the place of her depleted magic supply and second origin. But even so, that is way too much energy for her to handle. If she stops we die along with anyone who couldn't escape in time, but if she is successful or even semi successful, she has made the ultimate sacrifice." explained Rena,

Juvia screamed as the energy fizzled within her body. She was in excruciating pain, it felt like electric shocks were pulsing through every millimetre of her body. She writhed on the ground and her veins popped out black. She had been absorbed of almost all of her magic and she had been stabbed twice, compared to this, all that was nothing. All of a sudden she stopped and she slowly got to her feet in groans of pain.

"Thank…. you…. Gray…. for …. stopping…. the….. rain…." she croaked,

_She called him Gray…. just Gray…._There was no typically clichéd, 'I love you forever and always' s before her death. Just a beautiful smile he'd always remember for the rest of his life. She side of her face cracked. It was Ultear and particularly Ul all over again. She mouthed something to him, he wasn't great a lip reading but he could understand what she said.

"Wherever you are, I'll always be watching over you."

One hand was raised a little above her head her thumb and fore finger standing out. The other hand clenched as a fist next to her heart.

The tears spilled down Gray's face as the next scene played out before his eyes.

Juvia's body had turned completely to water.

And then it exploded.

Her remains sprinkled down upon them like the rain.

The ultimate sacrifice was made.

Juvia had saved many lives that day.

Including that of the man she loves.

Every droplet that fell, Gray cried.

He never got to tell her how he truly felt.

She would never get to hear the words coming from his mouth.

The words he had denied her the chance to hear.

The words,

"I love you,

Juvia."

**I think I could cry. Fear not, this is certainly not the end. What will happen now? **

**Don't yell at me for killing off Juvia! I love her I truly do, and her death had a very important significance, so plz keep reading so you can understand why I did it! **

**Please tell me your reactions to this chapter. What did you think of it? Do you still want to read on despite this chapter? **

**Well happy fanficing! Until next chapter. **

**~HERMIT! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- Concluding events of Silence

Before the explosion,

Mahalia, Natsu and Lucy were left alone in the safe house. Natsu crawled over to Lucy and shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. Lucy felt drowsy, she groaned a bit and wearily opened her eyes, but she felt very weak.

"Lucy, you have to get out of here. Go now, I'm sorry I have to go, I have to help the others." said Natsu,

_Since when did Natsu sound so serious? _she thought drowsily,

"Just go, I'll have to get her out of here." scowled Mahalia,

"Thank you." nodded Natsu and he took off without another word.

_Lisanna… I'll always protect you… that will never change… I can't let you break that promise… _

Natsu felt very weak, he jogged as best as he could taking short breaks to lean up against whatever he could. He pushed on, for her. He mightn't love Lisanna like he originally thought he had. Perhaps it was a different kind of love? But he knew he would forever be there to protect her no matter what. He couldn't catch up with her, they were too fast for him in this state. Natsu was sorry, sorry he couldn't protect the ones he loved, sorry he was slowly dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was ashamed to be son of Igneel, losing to some bitch like Minerva. Losing to the Silence…. His dying wish was to protect his nakama, was to make sure they were safe. Dead or alive, they would always be his family. He slammed his back up against the wall and he collapsed sliding to the ground. He knew he had to stay awake, but it was such a hard struggle. He was swallowed by the black eternity, drifting off away from the world. It was there he was able to see his friends and family again…. Happy, healthy… Firstly there was team Natsu. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charla and Lucy were all smiling brightly at him. Next he saw Lisanna standing there alone… smiling brightly. She had such a sweet smile. Next he saw Igneel…. Igneel had told him never to give up… Natsu wished he could have done more. It was all just wishes.

After minutes in the darkness Natsu slowly emerged from what he thought was his end. He was greeted by a teary eyed Wendy, putting all of her magic into trying to save Natsu. In the background he saw Charla standing by Wendy, Romeo supporting Warren and Lisanna holding a little unconscious Lector. Natsu wearily placed an arm on Wendy expressing his thanks for everything she has done for him. Wendy's hands finally stopped glowing blue and she collapsed to the ground.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Charla.

Heads turned to the rustle that reached their ears. It appeared to have come from the bushes behind them on the outskirts of the forest. From the shadows emerged Angel. She had dark shadows under eyes and her heart was black showed black even though it wasn't visible. She laughed ludicrously and raised an arm above her head.

"Star magic…. shooting star!" she cried sending blinding bolts at the helpless Natsu.

Lisanna's eyes widened….

Without thinking Lisanna regrettably dropped Lector and began running without her brains consent. She found herself diving in front of the blinding light, arms spread and tears forming in her blue eyes. The light struck her straight on. With a scream she collapsed in front of Wendy and Natsu.

"Lisanna!" yelled out Romeo.

Luckily for Romeo, Angel ran off laughing into the depths of the forest. Romeo, Charla and Warren heard an explosion and braced themselves…. but impact never came…..

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I felt like it needed to end here. **

**please read and review! **

**~Hermit **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- The resolution

The mages of Fairy Tail had returned…. one mage short. They mourned her death for days. Gray was the worst of everyone. He had been frozen for days (pun not intended). Others expected him to be angry or depressed. But Gray was just frozen, he sat in the very spot in the guild hall where she had properly confessed to him. He didn't move. He didn't cry. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't speak. Soon or later he would just fade away…

And then maybe, just maybe he could see her again.

Everyone seemed to be recovering physically. But mentally, everyone was a mess.

No one knew what became of the other dark mages and members of Silence. And quite frankly, they were too mentally scarred to care.

Tomorrow was her funeral, although they didn't have any remains of her…

Although Gray hadn't moved for days, everyone had noticed something different. He didn't wear his usual pendant around his neck. Instead he wore a tear shaped piece of ice tied around his neck on a string of black leather.

Many people had approached Levy to thank her for saving them from the darkness caused by Nirvana. But Gajeel pushed them away and whisked her away. Turns out Levy was pretty upset with using her 'curse'.

Lucy especially wanted to give Levy her thanks, so she asked Gajeel to pass on the message. Lucy no longer had extreme bipolar disorder now that the Nirvana within her was tarnished. She was now allowed to use her fire magic safely. Speaking of her fire magic, Lucy still contemplated what Naturi said when she explained the magic she held. A cross between jade dragon slayer lacrima and Nirvana… 'infected'…. But if the Nirvana magic was gone from within her…. Wouldn't that just make her a second generation dragon slayer? Lucy wanted to chuckle at the thought of getting to fight Natsu or Sting, but she couldn't given everything that was already going on.

Crime Sorceire were staying with Fairy Tail at the moment, they were waiting until Juvia's funeral before they left. Erza and Jellal were happy to finally get some time together, Erza missed him when he always had to go away, but sadly each other's company was all for the reasons. Erza wanted to thank Levy personally when she was feeling up to it, Erza was reduced to tears just thinking about how Juvia wouldn't be able to accept the same thanks.

Lisanna was under the care of Polyusica. That hit had been fatal for her child. She guessed it didn't matter who the father was now, the baby was gone….. She had cried for hours and hours on end, and Natsu couldn't understand why. Lisanna couldn't lie to Natsu, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. If she told him she had been pregnant and lost the baby, she would have to tell him who the father was and she didn't know. She couldn't talk to Gray about it and clear things up, to be honest, she didn't know exactly what had happened. He probably knew more than she did, she'd think he'd hold his liquor better then herself. But she couldn't ask Gray anything when he was frozen to the spot with enough on his mind. Lisanna was not going to tell Natsu, but the events occurring seconds ago, she had to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Lisanna lie awake on a bed in Polyusica's house, the infirmary was out of the question if she wanted to avoid any prying questions. Mira, Freed, Elfman and Evergreen had just left and she sighed in relief that she had four close friends she could trust. She drifted one hand over her stomach lightly, Lisanna was so recently pregnant she hadn't been able to show at all. She remembered taking that hit for Natsu…. She sacrificed the life of her unborn child, for it's possible father. Tears ran down her face leaving tracks as it trickled down her chin. Her second hand touched just below her belly button and sulked a little. It was then she heard a creek at the door way and Natsu standing in it. Even Natsu wasn't this thick, because it was also then when it hit him.

"You were pregnant?" he said staring at her and then her stomach,

"Natsu…" was all that left her lips as soft as a whisper.

Natsu rushed to her side and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Lisanna… don't cry!" Natsu hushed her grasping her shoulders,

"Natsu I'm sorry!" she cried launching herself into Natsu's chest,

He could feel her salty tears against his heart and he wrapped his arms around her in turn.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Natsu softly,

Polyusica scowled at the two and walked out of the room unnoticed.

"I lost the child, and it could have been yours!" she sobbed heavily loosening her hold around his waist,

"What do you mean by 'could have' ?" he asked her whilst he stripped off his vest and began wiping her tears with it,

Lisanna could have covered it up, but he deserved the truth.

"I don't know who the father is, I'm sorry!" she cried hiding her eyes behind her hands.

"Wait, Lisanna…. Who else could have been the father?… I mean I thought I was the only one you ever…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Natsu… I was drunk, I didn't mean to. I thought you didn't love me!" she cried out before she could stop herself.

She clasped two hands over her mouth and tears silently fell in the silence between them.

"Who else did you think I loved?" he demanded,

"LUCY!" she cried out, again before she could stop herself.

Natsu could retaliate this, because he knew deep down, she was right. He was in love with Lucy, but he was also in love with Lisanna. Not too long ago he had thought it was Lucy, then Lisanna, then Lucy again, but now Lisanna. Lucy was with Sting, it wasn't like he had a chance anyway. So instead of responding to her previous remark, Natsu proposed a new question.

"Who else could be the father Lisanna?"

Lisanna took a deep breath and looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"You have to understand Natsu, that when this happened… I was sure you were in love with Lucy. I won't lie, it hurt. So with no one to turn to, I left the guild one night and went to a bar down town where no one I knew would see me. I started drinking and ended up drunk pretty quick. Another guy who was pretty drunk came in later and soon enough we were in a room together…. and that's how it happened." she said avoiding his question.

"Are you saying you don't know who he was?" said Natsu with a clenched jaw withdrawing from his girlfriend's side,

Lisanna shook her head. She took another deep breath and swallowed,

"It was Gray."

Natsu turned his back to her and spoke again. He took a deep breath himself and said,

"So you betrayed Juvia to."

Natsu stormed his way to the door, running his fingers through his salmon hair in stress and overwhelmth.

Lisanna leapt out of her bed despite the pain and rushed over to him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and wheeled him around to face her.

"Please believe me when I say I didn't mean it to happen and I LOVE YOU!" she cried looking deep into his onyx eyes,

"Why should I believe you?" he argued back with glassy eyes,

Lisanna couldn't express how she felt in words, instead she crashed her lips into his craving returned kiss. Instead she felt the stab of reality when he pushed her out of the way and stormed out the door. Lisanna sobbed back to her bed. _I've screwed up real bad this time. _

o0o

Finally when the day of the funeral came, many people came to say one last goodbye.

It was this day, that Gray moved from the spot.

All of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere were present, as well as many former members of Phantom Lord. There were members of the magic council… Makarov… and others like Lyon Vastia.

The ceremony started and Gildarts began to speak.

Erza found this scene particularly familiar… that's right… This is exactly how hers could have ended up.

"Juvia was an amazing mage who did anything for the people she loved. She was loyal, and a part of our family of Fairy Tail. Her sacrifice was not in vain, she saved us all and we are forever thankful. Gray, would you like to say a few words?" asked Gildarts concluding his own speech.

"No." answered Gray with his jaw clenched.

"What do you mean, NO? She LOVED you GRAY!" yelled Lyon,

Gray said nothing, he just stared back at Lyon. Not a tear in his eyes, not a flinch in his expression. Lyon smashed his right fist into Gray's jaw. Gray didn't fight back, he took every hit.

"I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HER DIE! YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HER! YOU DIDN'T TELL HER HOW YOU FELT! YOU JUST FUCKING STOOD THERE AND WATCHED! WHAT KIND OF HEARTLESS SON OF A MOTHER-FU-" Lyon shouted whilst beating Gray savagely,

Lyon was cut off when Erza stormed in and pushed him off Gray with an evil glare.

"Lyon stop!" demanded Erza even with her tear stained cheeks and all,

"No." said Gray coldly and his fist knocked Erza clean off her feet,

Erza growled at Gray and charged at him without thinking, only to find Jellal pulling back by the waist into his arms. A new voice was heard amongst the chaos. That voice, belonged to Natsu.

"Are you seriously just going to accept she's dead Gray?" he said calmly with shadows under his eyes,

"Of course she's dead flame-brain. I saw it." Gray growled,

"Your wrong then. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" he spat, "FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS PULLS THROUGH! THERE'S NO WAY SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

"Even so, there's nothing we can do about it. She's just a puddle of water now." said Gray blankly,

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SOMEONE YOU LOVE!? SOMEONE WHO LOVED YOU!" said Natsu,

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE?" demanded Gray,

Lyon launched another beating on Gray again in anger. This time it was interrupted by Makarov and Gildarts and everyone skulked back in fear… all except one… Natsu turned in the direction of the forest and Silence, and ran.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called after him.

But she got no reply, Natsu was a man on a mission.

And that mission.

Was to bring.

The rain woman home.

**Please review! **

**Thank you reviewers! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Please continue reading even if you don't exactly like the pairings, just keep an open mind please? **

**Thanks! **

**~Hermit! **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- Rena's plan

Running through the forest he was. His side still slightly ached as he ran. The same thoughts ran through his head the last few days. _Lisanna slept with Gray,_ was the first one on his mind. The second was, _Juvia can't be dead, how can Gray just accept it?! _And the third was, _Lucy's still in love with Sting._ Natsu hated being in love with two girls at once, it was tearing him apart.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he ran. _Juvia's not dead she can't be! They're all idiots! _he screamed inside his head. _How had Gray and Rena just let her die!? _It infuriated him. Not because he had any kind of romantic feelings for the water mage, but because Fairy Tail hadn't truly won the battle if they didn't bring everyone home.

After storming through the forest on the rainy and depressing day it was (very suitable for a funeral), Natsu had reached Silence. He passed through the front entrance and headed through the dark corridor illuminated with his flames. When he reached the courtyard her saw her.

Natsu approached her, her back was to him. He couldn't understand why she was just sitting there.

"Rena, why are you still here?" he asked in a demanding tone,

Rena didn't even flinch, as Natsu walked closer, he began to notice a white light being emitted from her hands. Rena finally turned to him,

"Natsu-san, please, lend me your power." she requested extending a hand to him.

Natsu hesitantly took it and sat down next her silently. He looked at what her hands hovered over and noticed a puddle on the ground.

"I'll explain," she began. "I have the power to bring Juvia back. It's not easy, but I think I might be able to. The past few days I have managed to recollect her water body after the explosion. It didn't actually deteriorate her body, but shattered it into millions of tiny water droplets. If I can draw her entire water body back together, I should be able to reconstruct her to her living form using extremely advanced healing spells. In this form, I do not have the power to do it on my own, for that I need the lended power from you, Natsu-san. See, under normal circumstances, Juvia would indeed be dead. But something very powerful kept her spirit from moving on, something which I believe is love. Seeing as I can reconstruct her body, her spirit can perhaps merge with it if her feelings are strong enough. Keep in mind, this doesn't happen very often, I've only seen it happen once in all my life, the chances she'll pull through are hard to determine. As a mage of Fairy Tail, I'm sure you understand the power of feelings ne?"

Natsu nodded. He had so many questions, but he couldn't say anything for not being able to choose what to say first.

Rena held out one hand over the puddle in front of her and clasped Natsu's hand tightly in her other hand. Natsu was shocked to feel so much magical power running through her, he never really found out just how powerful she was. He transferred as much magical energy as he could to her for the spell. An icy breeze swirled around them and beads of water slowly crept into the puddle increasing its capacity more and more. Rena's eyes turned pale and almost entirely white hiding the gaze of her pupils. Her held out hand glowed a very bright white, in fact quite blinding. Luckily Natsu's eyes were too busy being blinded for him to notice the pickup in the icy tornado that surrounded them and Rena's short white dress fly up.

Rena revised the nature of the spell. It was something she had made up herself. Being the God of Winter, she could manipulate, mould and create anything from the rain to the snow and ice. She was attempting to mould Juvia back together, but it was hard considering she didn't exactly remember what she looked like, and Juvia would have to help her out even though she's partially dead. Juvia needed to co-operate in the remoulding of her body, but if as much as one water droplet was missing, Juvia wouldn't be able to survive.

Juvia's body slowly began to take shape, firstly her rough silhouette, then a little clearer silhouette, she then began to develop slight features like hair, lips, fingers, soon everything was almost finished. Her body became solid, and she was no longer in her water form, but her usual form.

"NATSU-SAN, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" yelled Rena punched him the face,

"Ooowww!" groaned Natsu falling backward.

When Juvia's body had been remoulded, she was naked. Natsu didn't really have a problem with it, he'd seen Lucy naked plenty of times. _She looks pretty good though, I don't see why Gray didn't confess to her ages ago when he had the chance, _thought Natsu. Rena ice-made a hammer and smashed it over his head, this idea was again stolen from Gray.

"AND STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS." she smiled satisfied at his in pain response.

She turned her head back to Juvia who wasn't waking up like she should have been by now.

"There is something missing…." she mumbled to herself,

Natsu's keen ears heard her,

"You mean you don't have all of her?" he asked drowsily,

"Exactly." said Rena. "Actually… I'm sure I saw Gray-san leave with something frozen around his neck. Perhaps that's what it was?" she pondered,

"You mean that piece of ice around his neck is a part of Juvia!?" asked Natsu,

"Yes… I believe so." she answered.

Natsu and Rena both heard loud thudding feet approaching. They looked at each other and then the entrance to the courtyard. The thuds became louder and the person came closer. Natsu took a quick sniff of the air to catch their scent.

"Lyon?" Natsu questioned,

Lyon came running across the courtyard and slammed on the brakes upon seeing her.

"Juvia-chan?" he said shocked and wide eyed,

Natsu and Rena quickly glanced at each other and then turned to Lyon. Simultaneously, both powerful mages lifted their fist and slammed a knockout punch into both sides of his face. The two smirked and chuckled at Lyon who was sprawled across the ground dazed and probably passed out. Natsu and Rena turned to each other and high-fived celebrating their awesomeness. _She has nice blue eyes… _thought Natsu looking into Rena's eyes. _Like Lisanna…. Damn it Natsu, don't think about that now, she cheated on you! _He inwardly scolded himself.

"I'm gonna go kill Gray, and then bring back that necklace!" announced Natsu triumphantly,

Natsu broke off at a run but then found himself being pulled back by the muffler and slammed face first into the ground with one arm as Gildarts often used to.

"Can't you just hold on a sec and let me come up with a plan!" the winter god scolded.

She paced back and forth stepping over the two semi-conscious boys, completely oblivious of their groans of agony.

"I've got it!" she announced pointing a finger up into the air,

"Lyon-san!" she commanded picking the ice mage up to his feet.

Lyon's gaze drifted towards Juvia but before he got the chance to ogle at her naked beauty, a sharp pain recognised as a slap stung his cheek, _as if it didn't hurt enough already!_ Lyon grumbled in his head.

"Go back and find Gray-san! Steal the necklace around his neck and bring it back to me! If you lose it, or break it, Juvia will die. Now go!" she barked,

"Juvia's not dead?" he asked with a look of desperation,

"Not yet but she will be if you don't hurry up!" she growled,

Rena kicked Lyon with such force he was sent flying several metres. Lyon turned around and ran off, leaving Natsu alone with Rena again.

"So what do I get to do?" he asked her rubbing his head.

"Stay here with me!" she chirped, "….Natsu-sama," she purred seductively,

It was only a second later that Rena was on top of Natsu pinning him to the ground on her all fours. Her ample bust was pressed against his chest, her hands travelled from his collarbone do to his biceps which she stroked and admired for minutes. For some reason Natsu didn't move, he kind of just laid there with a puzzled look on his face. Rena sat up a little bit,

"Very good!" she commented on his muscular build.

Next she very strangely started running her hands along his toned abs. She drew circles and stroked them, she even went as far as brushing her cheek up against them. And still for some reason that even Natsu couldn't fathom, he was letting her. She sat up a little bit and tilted her head to one side,

"AAwwww you're so cute!" she remarked with a bubbly face,

She leapt off him and offered him a hand up. Natsu looked up at her but declined her offer and stood up himself. He looked down and awfully miserable.

"What's wrong, Natsu-san?" she asked,

A tear spilt from his eye and he swallowed.

"I don't even know where to start." he said.

"Not the start, but not the end. Just anywhere in between," she told him,

Natsu had come to the conclusion that this girl is rather peculiar.

"Well…. I love Lisanna. She is half of my world. But the night after I made her mine, she found someone else. My best friend… Gray. She ended up pregnant but she didn't know who the father was, she ended up losing the child after she took a hit for me from Angel though. She told me that she didn't mean to, and that she was drunk. She said it was all because she thought I loved someone else. She was right, the other half of my world is Lucy, but she is with Sting now, it's too late. Then we all thought Juvia was dead and Gray never got to tell her how he felt. It's hard to believe that his feelings are sincere now that I know what he's done. I was never really close Juvia, but I care for her a lot, and she doesn't deserve someone who can't be loyal to her. I'm just so confused and stressed, what do I do in this situation? I never really thought about anything before, I just did it…. but now, everything has changed."

**Review! **

**Thanks everyone for reading! **

**Review for which pairings you like most out of: **

**Natsu x Lucy **

**Natsu x Lisanna **

**Lucy x Sting **

**Sting x Yukino **

**Yukino x Rogue **

**Mira x Freed **

**Erza x Jellal**

**Gray x Juvia **

**Lyon x Juvia **

**Natsu x Juvia **

**Gildarts x Laki **

**Max x Laki **

**Wendy x Romeo **

**Meredy x Laxus **

**Laxus x Lisanna **

**Cana x Laxus **

**Lyon x Cheria **

**Lyon x Angel (Sorano) **

**Elfman x Evergreen **

**Levy x Gajeel **

**And any others you think of. **

**Next chapter: Resurrection of Juvia Lockser AKA the Rain Woman**

**~Hermit! **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- The resurrection of Juvia Lockser AKA the rain woman

Lyon ran through the forest at a fast pace. The only thoughts running through his head were to save Juvia. Despite accepting that Gray and Juvia would eventually end up being together once Gray confessed, he'd still do anything to save his favourite water mage. He didn't know what was meant by what he was doing, hell he had no clue, but he understood it was important so he did as instructed without hesitation.

After arriving at the funeral location, everyone had already gone. The next place he went was the guild. Again, there was no one their but Mirajane, Makarov and Gildarts.

"Where is everyone?" Lyon asked,

"They've gone home." said Makarov,

"Who are you looking for?" asked Gildarts,

"Gray. Can you tell me where I can find him?" asked Lyon directed to all three of them, "It's urgent." he added,

"Very well, I'll give you his address." said Mirajane,

She hurried around to behind the bar and pulled out a big folder. She flicked through the folder which held the profile of every Fairy Tail mage to ever join the guild. Mirajane pointed out Gray's address on his page and Lyon nodded. It normally would have amused him that Gray was naked in his identification photo, _his habits! _sighed Lyon. But really wasn't in the mood to laugh.

Next thing he knew, he was running down the many streets of Magnolia searching for Gray's house. With being a little unfamiliar with the area, he struggled and got lost a couple of times before finding it.

Arriving at Gray's house which happened to be an apartment, Lyon burst through the door without a second thought.

"Lyon! What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Gray,

"I came for what's around your neck!" replied Lyon,

Gray clasped his hand around the tear shaped ice.

"You can't have it."

"I need it Gray."

"Well so do I!"

"No you don't!"

"I don't know how, but it can say Juvia!"

Gray froze for a moment. In the window of opportunity, Lyon snatched the pendant off Gray's neck. Lyon broke for the door as fast as he could, but the younger pupil caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"How can I trust you?" asked Gray through clenched jaw and teeth,

"Because I love her to." said Lyon,

Gray's grip loosened and Lyon ran off. Gray's right hand clenched next to his heart where she once hung on a thread. The tears threatened to slip down his cheeks. He wasn't sure whether to give into the pain or not. But there was hope now, not guaranteed, but existent it seemed. He wanted to run after Lyon to see what he meant, but for some reason he felt routed to the spot. Perhaps it was the extreme discomfort of his bluenette stalker not being close to his heart or at least what was left of her. It was hard for Gray to hear her name, but even harder to speak it. It just got caught in the back of his throat, and every time he thought about her his thoughts were crowded with regret. He was claustrophobic in the suffocating negative memories.

o0o

"Natsu-san, it seems you've got yourself quite a dilemma!" began the ice-blue haired winter mage, "But as to what happened between Lisanna and Gray, I'm sure they both wouldn't have purposely done that to you. What are some things you did or considered doing after you found out that Lucy liked someone else?"

Natsu smashed his head hard onto the ground.

"I turned to Lisanna to heal my hurt…" he sighed running his hands through his pink hair.

"Do you sort of understand now? Lisanna and Gray probably did the same thing. Lisanna thought you were in love with Lucy and didn't know what to do, and Gray was probably stressing about how to confess to his stalker and didn't know what to do. Natsu-san, I really don't think something like this will ever happen again." Rena assured him,

"How do you know that Juvia was a stalker?" asked Natsu,

"I know everything, I've been alive to so many years I've lost count after all. I've lived in Fiore for a fair while now… well ever since I heard Zeref was here." said Rena,

"You're after Zeref to?"

"For Nina, we've known each other for hundreds of years and I love her like family. When I heard her story, I decided I'd follow her anywhere and everywhere to help her. Besides, you get rather bored when you can live forever." she explained,

Natsu's eyes widened in thought for a minute,

"Have you ever met dragons?!" he asked with excitement tainting his voice,

"Son of Igneel ne?" she smiled at him,

"You've met Igneel?!" he asked even more excited now,

"Who haven't I met?" she shrugged,

"When did you meet him? What did he say?" asked Natsu eagerly,

"I can't remember…. Something about you," she said.

Natsu's bright, bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality had momentarily returned. Finally a break from all the serious and troubling events in one's life!

Time skip….

Lyon finally saw the castle-like structure come into view. He had the ice pendant clutched in his left hand as he ran, luckily he was an ice mage so it didn't melt along the way.

Natsu almost immediately picked up the scent,

"He's here."

"Good."

Lyon ran into the courtyard finally decreasing in speed as his legs slowed. He tossed the piece of ice to Rena and she caught it successfully. The three mages crowded around Juvia kneeling beside her.

"If I catch either of you perving, YOU'RE DEAD!" she threatened.

She dangled the ice pendant over the water mage's body. She slowly lowered it, lower and lower toward her chest.

"You can do this, Juvia."

The ice began to glow as it just made contact with her body. It glowed a white blue light and then her body took it inside of her.

.

.

.

…

….

….

….

Earlier on…

Juvia's spirit floated above the courtyard. She questioned exactly what she was, a ghost like Mavis perhaps? No one could see her nor hear her, but somehow the winter god Rena knew she was there. She sensed an amazing amount of power from the Rena, especially when the icy breeze stirred and previously raining remnants of Juvia were drawn together, piecing her body together bit by bit. Juvia was touched by Natsu's care for her, she just wished her Gray-sama had been there. She was in awe when she heard of Gray's state from Natsu, and that he held the last piece of her around his neck close to his heart. She wanted to cry in happiness. This was beyond fawning over him in a stalker like manner. But what touched her more than anything was when Natsu said that Gray never got to tell her how he felt. If Juvia couldn't live again, she wanted to rip out her heart and give it to Gray if only that didn't sound as messed and disturbing as it would realistically be. Except wait, he already had done that for her. Juvia knew for a fact that the missing piece was the most important of all. Her heart. So for the days that Gray had been away from her, she had never truly left his side. Their hearts always remained side by side.

**Kudos to SilenTaku! Who came up with the concept of how Juvia would die and come back to life. She's also my best friend at school and we spend every day talking about planning fanfictions together. So thankyou Taku-chan! I love you! Please check out her stories, 'Academy of the arts' (A Fairy Tail fanfic, and if you're a Sword Art Online fan as well, 'Yuuki hearts'. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, it was great to hear from you all about pairings and such, **

**Venadrill;**

**Thanks for sharing your thoughts on pairings, I think Wendy and Romeo are adorable to! I think Hiro Mashima should hurry up and hint that pairing because it would make my day, and the couple name 'Womeo' sounds so cute I think! I also like the idea of Cana and Laxus to, even if other people think it's a weird pairing. Also thanks for being a fellow Gildarts x Laki shipper! I will write more about their relationship in the future of this story. **

**Kill Lisanna, Axelialea (guest), Tukiko (guest), Yodontknow;**

**NALU IS SO ADORABLE! **

**WishToBeWizard; **

**I like your fanfiction name, I wish I was a wizard to…. or some awesome being with magical powers! I love MiFree and StiYu! Thank you for saying Cana x Laxus! I love LaCa shipping! **

**Kandilandqueen1429;**

**Thank you so much for your positive feedback! You have some pretty unique ships I hadn't even thought of before, which isn't a bad thing, I've just never thought of them before **** I too am a JerZa, Womeo, MiFree, Gruvia, GaLe and StiYu shipper, so I'm sorry I can't pair Laxus and Lucy, but I'm sure you'll like those pairings I've put in this story! **

**Moronandhersis; **

**Sorry that there isn't much StiLu recently, there will be a decrease of NaLi probably to. Sorry to disappoint you but I hope you enjoyed what you read so far and maybe even read on? Anyway thanks for the review! **

**So thanks reviewers! **

**I really enjoyed reading your responses! **

**Here is a link for my deviant art drawing of 'Souless' on my account which is 'RuaNightshade' **

** art/Souless-399333096 **

**Til next chapter, **

**~Hermit! **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- Her and Him

The doors of the guild burst open. All heads turned to the entrance. Everybody was quiet. Nobody was doing everything. The eerie silence suffocated the guild. Down looking heads were not uncommon. Through the door firstly came Lyon Vastia. This majorly attracted Gray's attention. Another mage entered the guild. She had ice-blue hair almost a shade of white and light crystal blue eyes. She wore a plain white strapless dress and no shoes. This girl was the winter mage, only known to those who had engaged in battle. A third walked in, it was Natsu. Following him was a fourth…

"JUVIAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the guild in tears,

The rain woman lifted her head, _that's my name…. Juvia. _

"Rena-san, who are these people?" Juvia asked Rena,

"These are your guild mates…" said Rena, "Including this perv…" she added gesturing to Natsu.

"Juvia thinks Lyon-san is a pervert to. Lyon-san and Natsu-san staring at Juvia's naked body is indecent." confirmed Juvia.

"Juvia-chan, I don't know your guild mates either, Natsu-san will have to introduce you…." said Rena,

"Juvia!" called Lisanna pulling the water mage into a hug.

"WATER-LOCK!" shouted Juvia,

"Juvia?" questioned Lisanna,

"I'm sorry Lisanna-chan, Juvia-chan doesn't have memories of anything…. Some may call it… _Amnesia…_" explained Rena.

"So we're not love rivals anymore…." mumbled Lucy,

Cana chuckled, "That was the first thing you had to say to her?"

The spirit and mood of the guild had significantly lifted upon Juvia's arrival, although no one really got the chance to suffocate her in hugs because she had forgotten them which left a slight sad toll to linger.

"This is Lisanna-san?" Juvia questioned,

"Yes…" Natsu told her with a swallow staring at Lisanna.

"Is Lisanna-san Juvia's friend or foe?" asked Juvia,

"… Well you used to call her your love rival… but now you're good friends…" said Natsu hesitantly.

"Oh." said Juvia releasing Lisanna from the water lock, "Who was Juvia in love with?" she asked.

Gray's eyes that had never left her since she walked in, widened. He was frozen on the spot as every pair of eyes in the hall drifted his way.

"Him…" said Lyon pointing across the room, "His name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia tilted her head to a side… "Why is he wearing no clothes?"

"Shit, where are my clothes!?" exclaimed Gray.

"Oh I have them." said Cana,

"Why do you have my clothes?" Gray's eyebrows furrowed,

"You would never find them again after losing them four hours ago. I saved them for you, so you're welcome," Cana replied.

"How come you're not drunk for a change?" asked Gray,

"You just noticed?" added Cana, "I think I got so depressed, confused or frustrated for drinking."

"That is definitely strange coming from you." said Gray now fully clothed.

"You have a bit of a dilemma now…" said Cana to Gray whilst looking toward Juvia, "It has certainly turned the tables now that you're in love with her and she doesn't remember you."

Gray blushed.

"Don't say that!…. I'm not in _LOVE _with her…." he denied,

"You can't lie to me Gray…." mused Cana standing from her table and walking away.

…

"Hello Juvia, I'm Lucy!" said Lucy happily extending a hand to her,

"Hello Lucy-san, we used to be friends?" questioned Juvia,

Lucy laughed nervously, "Yeah, something like that."

_Maybe we'll finally have the chance to be really close friends? _thought Lucy.

_Since when did Lucy start being her usual self again? _wondered Natsu.

"Juvia-chan, would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" Lisanna offered.

"Juvia would like that, Lisanna-san."

"Please, just Lisanna is okay." chirped Lisanna.

Lisanna began leading Juvia away toward the bar letting a painful gaze leave the dragon slaying pinkette Lisanna was still madly in love with.

"Juvia-chan, this is Mirajane and Kinana! Mira-nee's my big sister and runs the bar with Kinana. We all use take-over magic. Mira-nee has demon soul, Kinana has serpent soul, and I have animal soul!"

"Juvia is pleased to meet you, Mira-san, Kinana-san." said Juvia.

Lisanna continued introducing Juvia to the other guild members, and the members of the remaining Crime Sorciere that still hadn't left town and came to the guild. But Lisanna got to Natsu and Gray, who for once were having a serious conversation in a hushed tone, then she began feeling uncomfortable and found the situation, unnerving. She paused before approaching them.

"Juvia-chan, I'll introduce them to you later. They must be in the middle of something important, it is very unusual for them to just talk to each other despite being on the same team. They usually communicate via brawl see." Lisanna giggled half-heartedly flashing Juvia the best cover-up-fake smile possible.

"It's okay Lisanna, Juvia can wait." said Juvia comfortingly but still in her cold rain woman mode.

….

"Gray, we need to talk." said Natsu sternly pulling Gray aside.

"What do you want? And don't say a fight because I'm not in the mood." said Gray.

"I heard about what happened between you and Lisanna…" Natsu began,

Gray wanted to say something. At least that it didn't mean anything or he was drunk or even just _something _to cover it up and assure Natsu he got the wrong idea. But Gray couldn't say anything, it may have even been appropriate to say, cat had caught his tongue.

"You can't deny it happened can you? How could you Gray?! I thought we were friends!? I know we're not friends that tell each other everything and all that shit, but you still crossed a line!" Natsu growled in a hushed voice trying to compensate yelling.

"Natsu, what do you want me to say you!? I was drunk, Lisanna must have told you that! It didn't mean anything! I'm sorry that it happened, I truly am! But there's not much I or anyone else can do about it now, so let's just move on!" Gray took a swig from a small glass bottle of alcohol held in his right hand.

Natsu threw a punch that smashed the intoxicating substance housed in glass in his hand to the ground.

"Would you stop drinking! You don't even know what you've done Gray! But you can have her now, she's all yours cause I'm done. And if you pursue Juvia even now that she doesn't remember you, you had better tell her the truth right away because she deserves more than lying scum. You were so important to her, she was so loyal to you even though you didn't return her feelings, and even though you continued to push her away." Natsu wanted to roar but restrained himself.

"Natsu, I don't love Lisanna! Get that through your thick skull into your flame-brain! It never meant anything and never will!" Gray argued.

Shadow cast of Natsu's down looking eyes.

"But… what if Lisanna had been pregnant… and you were the father… what would you do then?" Natsu shakily asked,

"Natsu… you don't mean to tell me she was pregnant? Do you?" asked Gray nervously,

"WAS pregnant Gray… She lost the child… and she didn't know who the father was… But if you were the father and she kept the child… what would you have done?" Natsu demanded sternly.

"Fuck…" swore Gray under his breath. He took a deep breath and then swallowed, "You know I couldn't leave Lisanna's child fatherless… Natsu…"

Natsu muttered something under breath. There was a swift iron fist to Gray's gut making him fall to the ground coughing up blood. Natsu turned on his heel and marched out of the guild doors.

….

"Lisanna may go after Natsu-san if she wishes. Juvia will be fine, Juvia knows Natsu is special to Lisanna." said Juvia,

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm going to stay here with you." Lisanna replied.

Instead, the blonde celestial mage chased after Natsu.

"Shit." cursed Gray staring after Natsu and Lucy bursting out the door.

….

"Natsu! Wait!" called Lucy,

"Just go back to Sting!" Natsu spat running off,

"NATSUUUU!" cried Happy flying behind him.

(Happy was previously with Charla and Lily).

Lucy stared down at the ground. She couldn't understand…. It was all so confusing… so much had happened in so little time. Her brain was in overload mode, _why doesn't anything make sense?! _

Meanwhile,

"Yukino… please don't leave me again…" pleaded Sting,

"You didn't hesitate to class me as trash back when we were at Sabertooth after that match, who the hell do you think you are telling me not to leave you!? Weren't you one of the people to kick me out?! What do you think you're doing being disloyal to Lucy for?" Yukino retaliated.

….

Lucy walked back into the guild hall, head slightly hung and a sad look in her eyes. She sought comfort in letting her eyes settle on Sting, only to find him in an intense conversation with Yukino. All of a sudden her lion spirit appeared before her making her jump. He had a limp girl in his arms with long black hair, a tight fitting black dress, and red ribbons twisting around her limbs.

"NINA!" cried Rena, who was standing nearby Lucy,

"Please, stop there. She isn't well, can you take her to Porlyusica, Lucy?" asked Loke,

"Yeah- yeah of course, let's go. Rena you can come to… Porlyusica is up in the infirmary luckily…"

Lucy led the way to the infirmary with Loke and Rena following close behind her. Upon entering the infirmary, Loke dashed to the nearest bed and placed her down gently.

"Where did she come from?" asked Lucy,

"She appeared in the celestial world a couple of earth days ago. She said she'd been stabbed, but she couldn't fully heal in the celestial world, so I had to bring her here so she could be treated like any other person." explained Loke.

"Am I missing something? Why did she need to heal in the celestial world?" Lucy inquired,

"She's half celestial spirit, half human/mage." Rena answered,

"How is that possible?" asked Lucy wide-eyed.

"That's a very, very long story Princess…" began Loke…

"Story time!" claimed Rena in excitement.

"And it's my story, not yours, Loke…" said a very weak voice.

"You shut up! You pipe down! And you be quiet, you're in no state to be moving around!" scowled Porlyusica pointing to Loke, Rena and Nina whilst working at Souless's wounds.

"No. Thank you Porlyusica, but I'll be fine, I need to tell this story." said Nina still very weakly,

"I hate humans!... It can wait! Just lay down and be quiet and the rest of you, get out!" demanded Porlyusica.

Reluctantly, Loke, Rena, and Lucy left the infirmary and headed back to the guild hall. There was a number of,

"What happened?" s

and,

"What's going on?" s

and even,

"Who is she?" s.

Lucy sat at one of the tables in the centre of the hall and the members of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere crowded around her, Loke and Rena.

"Her name is Nina." said Lucy,

"A former member of Silence." added Rena,

"And partial celestial spirit." finished Loke.

"That's what she meant by she couldn't die!" exclaimed Mirajane.

There was a number of whispers and small conversations around them between the crowd.

"So what exactly is this all about?" asked Levy.

"But I know some of her story," said Loke,

"LOKE!?" cried a shocked guild.

"I had a life, long before any of you." he reminded them.

"She said it was her story to tell…" began Lucy,

"Meh, she's always sour like that." shrugged Leo,

"That's true." added Rena.

"It all began, let's see… about 500 hundred years ago if I call correctly?" began Loke,

"500 YEARS!?" more shocked voices….

"Something like that… Actually, Lucy, would you mind calling out Virgo? She probably knows more about the beginning than I do." requested Loke,

"VIRGO?" asked Lucy shocked,

"Yes Princess, Virgo." Loke responded calmly,

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo." summoned Lucy.

The blue eyed maiden appeared before them.

"Virgo, you still remember the day you met Nina?" asked Loke,

"Of course, Leo." said Virgo, "That was back when I was human, before the time of the celestial realm."

"What? There was a time before the celestial world!?" Lucy's eyes widened further,

"Of course, there is a time before everything, Princess." said Virgo. "I even had a name back then. My name was-"

"Ellie-chan?" asked a voice.

Heads all turned to the girl approaching them.

"Nina?" questioned Virgo,

"Ellie-chan?" questioned Nina,

"It's been decades… Please, my name is Virgo now." said Virgo nonchalantly.

"Virgo huh?... you'll always be Eleanor to me, Ellie-chan!" smirked Souless.

"I knew you had a heart!" smiled Mirajane,

Nina frowned, "I would punch her if I wasn't still recovering from a stab wound right now." she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Mira sweetly,

"Oh nothing." Nina falsely smiled. "Loke, I did say it was my story to tell!" she growled.

"Well then now all four of us are here together, why don't we tell everyone together?" asked Loke.

"Like old times…."

**YYYYYEWWW! Another chapter down! **

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter, it's not a lot of romance I know, and getting into a bit of OC ness, but this story tends to move kind of slow…. Yay or Nay? **

**Review please! **

**Thanks for everyone's support so far, **

**I hope you're all liking the story! **

**Next chapter is Nina's story and some of the relationships and stuff like that… A few relationship filler chapters coming at the moment. **

**Love from **

**~Hermit! **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40- The girl with no Soul

"It was 498 years ago. I was an ordinary girl living on Earthland. I wasn't a magic user. Not a magic bone in my body. I always envied those with magic, they got all the attention, they had all the fun. I wished so much to be like them, I cried myself to sleep every night praying that the non-existent god would smile down upon me and grant me powers above everyone else.

Back in those days, my parents were arranging my marriage to some 'gentleman' I'd never met before. I wasn't overly fund of my parents and that wasn't helping, and like every other teenager I felt as if they could never understand me, no one could. I just wanted to run away because I knew I wouldn't regret leaving that place and those people behind.

I was so unhappy with my life that I began to train like crazy. I decided I didn't need to be a wizard to be strong, one day I hoped that I'd be strong enough to leave town on my own and join a guild somewhere. The day I was decided it, I was walking home with my head down just thinking about things. It was that day also that I was kidnapped by a group of men. They were wizards, but the kind that didn't have magic but carried magic items with them. They took me away through the anima to another world. To Edolas. In Edolas the men who had kidnapped me sold me to a man and his wife as a slave. I had no escape, and even if I did, I had nowhere to go. But still in secret I trained everyday thinking, 'at least I'm not being forced into marriage.' But I was a fool to think so soon, the man who owned me began to rape me when his wife wasn't home and forbid me to say a word to her or he'd abuse me. But one day, his wife came home unexpectedly and caught him in the act. Of course, she thought it was my fault, that I'd seduced him or something stupid like that, she abused me for a while and then eventually threw me out of the house.

I was still bound to that couple though so I sat outside a while peering over the fence expecting to see something greener on the other side. And that's when I saw her and she spotted me, Eleanor, the 'maid' of the neighbouring family. Same nonchalant expression and maid dress she wears today. She saw me out in the cold and offered me the warm scraps of her family's meal. I didn't accept, however although we had a friendship from that day forward." recounted Souless.

Next Virgo spoke, "I had a harsh family to serve as well. Twins, and an abusive mother and father. There was one day that we saw hope though. The young Prince was travelling through the village one day, by chance, because no Royals went through a village rough and dirty like ours unless the main roads were closed like they were. One of the twins ran out onto the road that morning and almost got run over by his carriage, but I came and pulled him out of the way before he was hit. My masters came of the house and started yelling at me for almost getting their son killed, until they spotted the Prince."

"But I'd seen enough," said Loke.

"You were the Prince!?" exclaimed Lucy,

"Yes, I was. And you are a Princess, so I think it must just be fated!" Loke flirtaceously added.

"You irritate me!" growled Sting.

"Just continue the story!" yelled Lucy breaking them apart.

"So when I got the chance and my men had fallen off a cliff-" began Loke,

"WHAT!?"

"It was a tragic accident I swear! Luckily, I was a lone survivor." he continued, "Continuing… Long story short I went back for Virgo after seeing how she was being treated and took her to this shack of a hideout on the outskirts of the village away from that family and the watchful eye of the law. The owner of this little shack was Zeref. He was a kind and generous person living alone for some unknown reason. He often used to spend his time developing some kind of medicine we eventually found out to be a medicine that allowed magic users to use magic in Edolas. He agreed to help me with saving the slaves. Virgo told me about Nina and Zeref and I agreed to go back and get her to. Soon the four of us living in the little shack turned into a whole community of other slaves we found being mistreated in that village. Even if I begged the law to leave these people alone, father still would enforce slave laws and if you're not the King, your opinions don't even matter. So we lived in our own little community which grew in population by the day, luckily as Prince I had so many connections that I could illegally supply and support everyone. Eventually law enforcements caught on and came after us, thanks to the same connections that also supported us. He knew they would also bring as down as well. After I pleaded my case on their and my behalf, the King, my own father, was disgusted and disowned me. As punishment for the rebellion against slavery he sentenced us all to death." Loke finished.

"Preparation for the gallows was made. We were all taken into custody by the law except Zeref who escaped the first night of our imprisonment. I understood he couldn't free all of us without the guards finding out, but he abandoned us. He said he was going to complete his medicine and come back for us. The next days we were lined up to be hung and he wasn't showing. We had acknowledged we were done for and waited for our evident deaths. Luckily no lives were lost that day. Zeref came back. He said he finally completed his medicine and that he now had the magic to save us all…. But he also said it would come with a price. It was pay the price or the sacrifice of hundreds of onlookers and all enforcements. Back then he really valued life. So of course, we paid the price. As you know, Zeref is a very powerful user of both living and death magic. There is also evidence of a celestial type magic. He created a magic circle around us, chanting some kind of ancient spell about something to do with the stars which is why I suspected celestial magic. The circle divided us slaves and the rest of the people and Zeref. He said he couldn't come with us and that he was sorry it came to this. I began to see what was happening, the circle was sealing us off away from the world. But I admit, I was in love with Zeref, and at the time he meant everything to me. Being in a world sealed away from him, I couldn't take it. When he performed the last part of the spell I had stepped out of the circle with one foot, I changed my mind, I wanted to be with him even if it meant death, I just wanted one more second with him. The small time we had spent living together wasn't enough. I found myself being torn between the world known as Edolas and the world being created as a seal, the Celestial World. Because of this, I began to die, slowly withering away in front of the man I loved. He told me there was only one way to make me live, although he didn't know what would happen next. He reached into my chest, and pulled out a white orb. It was my soul. He told me I was now immortal as long as my soul was alive and is his care. But what happened next was what hurt me the most. I don't exactly know what happened, but I felt like I was being ripped apart. I woke up partially healed in the celestial world, because my soul was still human and the rest of me is spirit. Of course, the injuries that couldn't heal in the celestial world didn't matter anyway, because I was immortal, just like every other spirit." said Nina.

"And so it is said that on that day, when the Celestial Spirit World was sealed away from all other realms, Zeref had created the thirteen golden keys of the zodiac and the silver keys of the constellations. The rest of the development of the Celestial World is unknown. We never quite understood how we gained our powers or how some of us grew mermaid tails, or lion's ears, or scorpion tails, it just happened according to the laws of the World. It is rumored that Zeref scattered the keys throughout Earthland for Celestial wizards to find and unlock the gate to the Celestial World for each now spirit. So in the end, we still ended up as slaves. Only this time, some of us were lucky enough to have a friend like our master, Princess." concluded Virgo.

"But I didn't have a key…" continued Nina, "I was the lost key not even the wizards hadn't heard about. I was known only to the Celestial Spirits that come and go. I had to eventually gain enough strength to open my gate on my own will which wasn't supposed to possible when a spirit doesn't have a contract with a human, but considering I was half human, the rules bend for me a bit. But every time I summon myself I had no clue where I was. Then about a year ago, I had finally had enough strength to remain on Earthland for as long as I wanted as long as I didn't get myself injured. I began to seek Zeref in desperation to have my soul returned to I didn't have to keep returning to the Celestial World."

"And that's we she met me." added Rena, "Because I know everything, I found out about the war between Grimiore Heart and Fairy Tail. We waited a whole seven years and then some to track down Juvia Lockser after Meredy Milkovich to get information on Zeref. When we came after fairy Tail with Silence, we had no intention of really hurting anyone. We just wanted what we were looking for. In fact, Silence was once a very good independent guild until Nirvana. I never told anyone because I am a neutral being who isn't supposed to take sides, but Nirvana was actually the thought projection of her 'sister' Naturi. Naturi's thought projection became dangerous when it started to evolve into an independent soul. This was thought to be impossible, but if the caster isn't careful, things can take unpredictable turns even unexplainable by the laws of magic, much like Nina's soul being taken by Zeref. When the thought projection went haywire, it managed to fuse itself with the Nirvana magic, trying to use the body as a container for the extreme power. Somehow, it was successful and she began using her incredible magic for changing light to dark but never dark to light. That was where the fault in Silence lie. Nirvana then began bringing in dark wizards in order to create the strongest guild to begin creating some sort of empire. But she under estimated Fairy Tail and was eventually killed." said Rena.

"And that's how we are all where we are today." explained Nina.

**So I hope that made sense for everyone, **

**I also hope it wasn't too far-fetched but I figured, "Hey, its Fairy Tail, nothing is too far-fetched for Fairy Tail."**

**So give me your thoughts and review? **

**Thanks everyone for reading! **

**~Hermit! **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41- Announcement

"By the way miss… have I mentioned you're extremely beautiful." said Loke glancing at Rena.

"Not so bad yourself handsome, and it comes with being a Goddess." she winked.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"There personalities clash!"

"You don't say," Lisanna giggled with her.

The white-haired pin-up model waltzed gracefully onto the stage in the guild hall before everyone. The time of war and hard battles was coming to an end.

"I'd like to thank everyone here today, for their contributions to saving our nakama. Thank you Crime Sorciere, for assisting us in times of need without question. Thank you Juvia Lockser, even though you don't yet remember, you were very brave and saved us all. Thank you to Rena, Nina, and the other members involved in the rebellion against Silence, you put your lives on the line and did what was right and helped us. Thank you to every member of Fairy Tail who fought hard and didn't give up. There is a reason we hold the title of the strongest guild in Fiore. Today is also the day that we'll be saying goodbye, for Crime Sorciere will be leaving us tomorrow due to the nature of their guild. With that being said, there is a good luck, fare well and celebration in order!" exclaimed Mirajane.

The guild cheered, partying was a custom and a part of everyday life in Fairy Tail, it brought them altogether, allowed everyone to be themselves, and everyone to be forgiven.

Gray nodded at the announcement and exited the guild. He sought comfort in a place where he often found himself in the early years of Fairy Tail. Back when the brawls with Natsu and Erza were more out-doorsy. He sat on the hill next to a shrub, looking down on the narrow river of water running by.

~o0o~

"Cana…" said a low voice,

The drunken brunette faced the blonde known as Laxus.

"What?" she asked,

"You're drinking again." he said.

"Yeah and… what of it? Isn't that what I usually do?" asked Cana.

"You are normally not such an irritated drunk. What's wrong with you?" he asked in reply,

"Nothing. Now mind your own business!" Cana groggily spat.

Laxus turned away from her again shaking his head. Girls like her were a lost cause.

~o0o~

"Gajeel…" whispered Levy.

"What? You haven't spoken in days and all you have to say is 'Gajeel…'" he mocked her.

"Gajeel… It hasn't been days. Why can't you understand?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you want me to understand? I can't tell what you're thinking." he grunted with arms folded.

"Gajeel, I thought… maybe you'd understand…" she quietly shied away into the darkened corner.

"What do you want me to understand dammit!?" he demanded.

"I KILLED SOMEONE GAJEEL! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M AFRAID. WHAT IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN OUT OF THAT ROOM IN TIME? WHAT IF I HURT SOMEONE THAT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!?" she broke down.

Gajeel simply stared at her. The frail bluenette was shaking and teary. He really hadn't understood. He didn't hold remorse, nor regret.

"Say… Gajeel… what do you think of me?" asked Levy timidly calming down,

She pressed pause on the waterfall sprouting from her eyes and attempted to stop her shaking but failed.

"That's a stupid question." said Gajeel simply.

"Answer it anyway." she tried to answer firmly but ended up shaky.

Gajeel sighed. The girl was crazy. There was a long pause, a severe case of the spontaneous disease called word-loss. Then finally he spoke.

"You do know it was only a thought projection right?" he said to her.

"Didn't you hear? The thought projection only evolved into a separate personality because her soul was severed and partially embedded into the projection. In other words… Her original self died simultaneously. And you're changing the subject." she added coldly.

"Come on shortie, don't act so glum it's not you. Plus, next time talk in English." he said in an abysmal attempt to comfort her.

Levy was incredibly shaken up, and incredibly infuriated. She stood up in her mourning corner of woe and strode a few paces over to Gajeel.

"Gajeeeeeel!" she screeched.

She smacked the palm of her hand across his cheek which was now stained with a red mark. She continuously began to beat his iron chest with her tiny fist as tears fell endlessly between sulks.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" she repeated beating in time with her fists.

Gajeel just sat there taking every hit. Her eyes were squeezed shut but she realised he didn't really feel a thing, but she just needed an outlet for … just everything. Just then two mages walked past, Mira and Rena. Mira gave a sympathetic and saddened look toward Levy. Rena however just rolled her eyes rudely and nudged Mirajane. Rena materialised an ice sword into the palm of her right hand and sent it sailing at a rocketing speed towards Gajeel. There was a flash of alarm in the iron dragon slayer's eyes, and then the sword stabbed the wall right next to his head clipping off a chunk of coarse black hair. The girl gave Gajeel a deathly glare and then sampled a hugging motion before pointing aggressively at the smaller girl beating his chest. He sent back a flat stare but a second sword to the other side of his head was slightly more convincing. Gajeel wrapped his arms around the small girl and pulled her closer to him. Levy ceased beating his stomach and wrapped her tiny arms around his ribs. Mira gave Rena a mischievous smile and the two high fived leaving the scene.

~o0o~

"Jellal." murmured Erza.

Jellal turned away from Ultear and Meredy and faced the scarlet haired woman looking at the floor. Ultear and Meredy nodded at each other before walking away to leave the two alone.

"You're leaving again." said Erza still not making eye contact.

"Yeah… but believe me… it's not for good." said Jellal.

"How long?" asked Erza,

"I can't say how long we'll be gone…"

"I mean how long… how long until we're back to how we were as kids?" she said finally gazing into his green eyes. "We used to have a reliable friendship… We were there for each other, and we had fun together even despite everything we were going through. I'm still waiting for you to truly come home. Tell me now, are you going to come home? Or do I need to move on?" she asked finally making eye contact gazing into her green eyes.

"Erza… I… I wish we could go back to being side by side… always together. But I've committed crimes, I've killed people you loved, and I have sins to atone for. I'll be back again Erza… But you don't deserve to be left waiting. You don't have to wait around for me, if you want to move on, I understand. I'm still not a free person… I'll always be bound by my sins. I'm sorry." he explained to her.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm just glad you understand the value of your life, and how you'll serve the world to make up for what you did. Make sure you remember who you're doing this for, Simon's life was taken away. Don't forget okay…" she told him with the best small smile she could muster.

"Erza wait!"

But the red head was already on her way.

The boy looked longingly after the girl.

The girl walked away hiding the tears streaming down her face.

The boy was unaware.

~o0o~

Mira took to the stage again after a brief chat with Gildarts.

"Fairy Tail! We have another announcement! Master and I have decided, that we would like to invite Rena and Nina to join our guild, and our family!" she announced.

The guild cheered in a positive response.

"Do you accept?" inquired Mira making eye contact with the girls.

Rena looked at Nina.

"I think we should. You've been looking for Zeref for hundreds of years now, cut yourself some slack!" said Rena lightly punching her.

"Well…. we are sisters… well not by blood but… if you're joining, I will too. But I'm not giving up my search for Zeref." nodded Nina.

"YES!" replied Rena immediately after her 'sister' finished.

After more cheers from the guild, Mira approached the two with a stamp and a bright smile.

"So where do you want your insignia?" asked Mirajane.

Rena pointed to her left cheek. Nina looked at her sister who inspired her decision, she pointed to her right.

"What colours?"

"White." said Rena.

"Black." said Nina.

_Name: Rena Milkovich _

_Age: Unknown, but appears as 19_

_Magic: Goddess of Winter _

_Alias: Snowflake_

_Likes: Flirting, her pet Yukihime (yet to be introduced), stripping, assisting Mirajane with matchmaking _

_Dislikes: Losing her apples_

_Notes: Rena is a bubbly mage who addresses everyone with 'chan', but 'san' in serious or indirect occasions and 'sama' when trying to seduce people. Rena is known to be interested in both females and males, however takes more interest in men. She is normally teasing, happy, and claims to be a mutual being. She may randomly snap and acquire an insane and or creepy persona which often occurs in fights like with Juvia Lockser. She is helpful, caring and protective, however she often withholds vital information and causes other people problems from time to time. _

_Background: Over 500 years ago, Rena once stood amongst the Gods in the realm of the High Order. However, she was kicked out and sent to Earth suppressed into human form. This was because her mutual ideals enforced by the beings of High Order swayed too often and her judgement was supposedly clouded. She still possesses some Goddess magic, which is still a lot more than the average mage and enough to remain immortal. While on Earthland her seductive and flirtaceous nature resulted in the pregnancy of Ul Milkovich's grandfather. She is the great grandmother of Ul, and the great great grandmother of the 'Ice Master' Luka. _

_Name: Nina Karlomere_

_Age: Unknown, appears as 17_

_Known Magic: Sword magic_

_Alias: Souless _

_Likes: Zeref, her 'family'_

_Dislikes: Not having a soul _

_Notes: Nina is often brash and sour, but deep down caring and happy enough. She believes actions speak louder than words, and is comparatively quiet. She has nothing against friends, but hardly makes an effort to make any because they always end up dying around her while she's immortal. Nina is immortal because she is half Celestial spirit and half human from stepping across the divide seal between Edolas and the Celestial world in creation. Her life goal is to find Zeref and get her soul back, but it's also partially because after hundreds of years, she is still in love with him. No one has ever seen Nina's key, 'the lost key of the swordsman', so it is questionable whether it actually exists. _

_Background: Nina lived over 500 years ago in Earthland, with parents who were arranging her marriage. Whilst deciding to rebel she was kidnapped and taken to old Edolas and sold as a slave. Her master raped her, but after being caught out by his wife, Nina was just abused and thrown out of the house without being actually allowed to leave due to slave laws. Nina met the slave of next door Eleanor (Virgo) who ended up saving her with a Prince (Loke/Leo) and took her to live with them and one other (Zeref) in a shack in hiding. She helped cook with Zeref for the building number of slaves they were trying to save and support. Soon after this system was started, authorities found out and imprisoned everyone including the Prince and sentenced them to death. Zeref was the only escape. On the day of execution Zeref saved the slaves by sealing them away from Edolas in the world now known as the Celestial world. Nina didn't want to leave Zeref's side and stepped across the divide last minute. Being caught between two world, she slowly began to deteriorate and die. Zeref saved her by stealing her soul to preserve so she'd become immortal. She ended up being cast into the Celestial world severely injured and wasn't able to return to Earthland for many years. The only upsides to this crazy dilemma was that she had successfully ran away from home and was granted magic like she had always wanted. _

**I tried to create their profiles like the manga so it was a little clearer about… well … everything. **

**Just randomly, I am beginning to hate how Nina and Rena rhyme. Gaarrrrr. **

**I'd appreciate any opinions on OCs. Is there too many OCs, what do and don't you like about them? **

**Glossary- (Because I tend to invent new words… or at least words that aren't saved in the Microsoft word dictionary) **

_**Out-doorsy;**_

**Something taking place out-doors rather than indoors. (In context). **

**And by the way, I rewrote chapters 1 and 2 so you may or may not want to go back and read them? A little more Lyria (Lyon x Cheria) is included. **

**I'm sorry about not updating every week or something soon and regular like that all the time. Unfortunately I'm one of those writers how writes numerous stories at once so I'm always writing different ones. Normally I'll update the one with the most reviews first, or the one I haven't updated in the longest time. But if you're interested in reading them, **

**Fairy Tail- 'Lucy Leaves' 'Fairy Tail festival' **

**Sword Art Online- 'Carnival Online' **

**Durarara- 'DurararRaWrR!'**

**Soul Eater- 'Soul Eater!' **

**Well please review!...? **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
